


В паучьей сети

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, ООС, мифический существа, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: Не нужно помещать в годовалого ребёнка кусок души, а если он уже там, то хоть присматривать за ребёнком нужно иначе, кто знает, что может случиться с растущим организмом и психикой ребёнка. Мало того, что часть силы сильнейшего за последнее столетие тёмного волшебника находится в малыше, так ещё и своя магия волнуется, а в друзьях у крохи лишь пауки в чулане под лестницей. И кто из него вырастет?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если кому отвратны пауки и их повадки, подумайте, а стоит ли читать. Я никого не собираюсь превращать в шестирукого мутанта, но кое-что от пауков будет присутствовать.  
> Здесь Гарри тёмный и поступки его соответствующие. Фанфик в общем до даркфика не дотянет, но, думаю, будет довольно жёстким. Кое-какие сцены и события возможно оттолкнут своей жестокостью.
> 
> Ссылку на любой фанфик можете указывать, где угодно без лишних вопросов. Публикация же на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения.

      Сумрак чулана, лёгкие пылинки летают, паутина и скрывающиеся в щелях пауки. Тихий стон разрывает тишину этого места. У стены стоят не швабры с вёдрами и щётками, а кроватка, по которой мечется мальчик лет четырёх. Он сбрасывает одеяло на пол с взмокшего, худого тельца, ворочается, но нет ему покоя.  
      «Жарко, душно, воздуха, пить, » — мысли мальчика вспыхивали в голове и даже не до конца оформившись, исчезали, поглощённые болью во лбу, что разрывала и лишала сил сильнее жара.  
      Дверь в чулан открылась и в неё заглянула блондинка неприятной наружности, окинула мальчика хмурым взглядом и, закрыв дверь, направилась на кухню.  
      Здесь за столом уже сидел грузный мужчина, светлые, жидкие волосы, круглое лицо и отсутствие шеи, делали его похожим на свина в парике.  
      Женщина, взглянув на мужа, направилась к плите, всё также хмурясь.  
      — Вернон, я думаю, нужно вызвать доктора.  
      Мужчина выглянул из-за газеты, которую только что раскрыл.  
      — Мальчишка просто симулирует. В крайнем случае, это обычная простуда. Дай ему лекарство и запри в чулане, не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то из нас от него заразился. Одни неприятности от этого ребёнка! Нужно было сдать его в приют, ещё, когда мы нашли его на пороге нашего дома. Да и вообще, где гарантии, что он действительно сын твоей непутёвой сестры? Мы ведь ничего о ней не знаем! Она мертва? Это лишь слова неизвестного в письме, что было приложено к ребёнку, может гуляет где-то беззаботно, а нам возись с её отродьем.  
      Блондинка нахмурилась и поджала губы.  
      — Нас ведь что-то остановило, когда мы хотели отдать его в приют? Думаю, это была как раз магия…  
      — Не произноси в моём доме этого слова! — Вернон Дурсль недовольно кинул газету в сторону. — Никаких докторов, хватит и того, что пришлось делать на мальчишку официальные документы с нуля, хорошо хоть за опекунство платят. Неизвестно, что этот уродец вытворит: исчезнет у доктора дорогой инструмент или взлетит что-нибудь и разобьётся, я уж молчу про испорченную одежду или волосы, а нам потом объясняй доктору, что он переутомился, и всё это ему показалось.  
      — Знаю, Вернон. Я дам ему лекарство от простуды, и пусть сидит взаперти, ещё заразит Дадличку.  
      Мужчина поднялся.  
      — Мне уже пора на работу, — он подошёл к жене и, поцеловав, вышел из кухни.  
      — Будь осторожен, и хорошего дня, — пожелала женщина в дорогу, после чего принялась убирать посуду.  
  
      Гарри Поттер, а именно так звали ребёнка в чулане, с жадностью выпил воду, что дала ему тётя вместе с микстурой и снова погрузился в беспокойный сон, но ненадолго. Спустя час он снова пришёл в себя. Очень хотелось пить.  
      Мальчик с трудом сел, борясь с головокружением, отрыл дверь чулана и выглянул. Перед глазами всё плыло, но жажда гнала вперёд. Он прошёл прямо на кухню, потянулся к стакану на столе, что стоял слишком далеко. Покачнулся, и его взгляд упал на стул. Ещё несколько минут и стакан был добыт, снова передвинуть стул теперь к раковине и наконец он смог напиться. Взял наполненный стакан и, чуть пошатываясь, прошёл к чулану, забрался внутрь, даже не обратив внимания на то, что дома он остался один. О нём часто забывали и, как правило, Гарри был рад, когда о нём подольше не вспоминали.  
      Мальчик снова опустился на кровать, засыпая.  


***

  
  
      Петуния Дурсль устало опустилась на стул. Покупки заняли слишком много времени.  
      За ней вбежал Дадли и стал канючить машинки, что они купили.  
      — Держи, дорогой, только переоденься сначала, а затем играй. Я сейчас приготовлю обед.  
      Её золотце убежало наверх, и женщина уже хотела направиться за ним, когда заметила, что стул на кухне передвинут. Она поджала губы и направилась к чулану. Конечно, занятая сборами и успокоением её недовольного чада, что не желал отправляться за покупками так рано, она совсем забыла запереть чулан. Нахмурившись, вздохнула и открыла дверь.  
      Мальчик на кровати даже не шелохнулся на её действия. Она потрясла его за руку. Опять никакой реакции. Женщина вздохнула снова, отправилась на кухню и подогрела молока, после чего споила его племяннику. Тот в полубессознательном состоянии всё выпил.  
      — Только попробуй испортить день рождение Дадли завтра, — недовольно проговорила блондинка, закрывая и запирая дверь чулана.  


***

  
  
      Гарри почти не выплывал из своего жаркого сна, хотя в нём он продолжал видеть всё тот же чулан, всё тех же его жителей — пауков. Будто и не засыпал.  
      Чёрная тень змеёй проползла по стене, мальчик испуганно отодвинулся от неизвестного существа. Тень медленно подползла, пытаясь приблизиться к ребёнку, на что Гарри отодвинулся дальше, в страхе зажавшись в угол. Странный, эфемерный силуэт змеи застыл, будто раздумывая над чем-то, а затем, сверкнув бордовыми глазами, истаял, превращаясь в облачко тёмного тумана, которое медленно растворилось в воздухе.  
      Гарри, сморгнул и от удивления проснулся, обвёл полубессознательным взглядом свою комнату. Всё тот же чулан, всё тот же сумрак, всё та же паутина и пауки. Он снова закрыл глаза, погружаясь в полумрак сна.  
      Из этого полумрака медленно показались лапки, а затем и весь паук целиком. Небольшое чёрное тело, маленькие глазки бусинки странно бордового цвета и длинные, чёрные лапки, будто покрытые бархатом. С пауками Гарри был знаком, сколько себя помнил, их он знал и понимал, они были его единственными соседями по чулану и своего рода друзьями, ведь только с ними он мог поговорить.  
      Паук был крупнее любого другого своего собрата, которого приходилось видеть до сих пор Гарри. Чёрное членистоногое постояло, не двигаясь, затем сделало шаг к мальчику, который с интересом смотрел на странного, нового знакомого. Паук приближался медленно и осторожно. Гарри протянул к нему руку и коснулся, тот сжался, поджав под себя лапки, сразу оказавшись не таким и большим, размером не больше монеты в один пенс.  
      — Привет, не бойся меня, — проговорил Гарри, наблюдая за новым знакомым.  
      Мальчик держал руку в сантиметре от паука, тот осмелел и, расправив лапки, коснулся одной пальца Гарри и … рассыпался в дым.  
      Гарри открыл глаза, снова выплывая из странного сна. Боль резанула по лбу, и мальчик невольно всхлипнул, снова погружаясь в горячечный сон.  
      Была уже глубокая ночь, когда в тиши чулана ребёнок наконец затих, потеряв сознание.  
      Странный шрам у него на лбу в виде молнии раскрылся, кровоточа, и из багровой трещины показались тонкие лапки бордового от крови паука, они несмело нащупали опору и вытянули из шрама маленькое в сравнении с длинными конечностями тело. Членистоногое замерло, сидя на лбу у ребёнка. Мальчик же медленно приходил в себя, боль отступала и он, не приходя в сознание, заснул, жар вытянул из него слишком много сил. Кровь ещё тонкой струйкой текла из раны на лбу, но через краткое время засохла.  
  
      Гарри проснулся, будто не ото сна, а от долгого забега на длинную дистанцию. Всё тело было странно усталым и вялым. Он открыл прояснившиеся глаза и вгляделся в полутьму чулана. Судя по ощущениям уже было утро, а значит…  
      Дверь в чулан открылась, и он встретился с недовольно-озабоченным взглядом тёти.  
      — Проснулся-таки, лентяй, а ну вылезай.  
      Гарри искренне попытался привстать, но тело не слушалось, руки дрожали, подгибаясь.  
      Женщина недовольно нахмурилась:  
      — Ладно, сегодня можешь остаться в своей комнате, но завтра, ты у меня в двойном объёме отработаешь за безделье.  
      Гарри бессильно повалился на кровать.  
      — И сходи вымойся, всё одеяло наверняка заляпал кровью. И что ты со своим шрамом делаешь? Раздираешь что ли?  
      За всё ещё ворчащей женщиной закрылась дверь чулана, и Гарри недоумённо коснулся шрама. Пальцы наткнулись на корочку крови, запёкшаяся та была и на виске, и на волосах.  
      "Странно", — подумал Гарри.  
      Только теперь ребёнок понял, что ему чего-то не хватает, чего-то привычного, но в тоже время без этого было лучше, легче. И коснувшись лба ещё раз, он понял, что боль в шраме, боль, с которой он рос все последние годы, пропала. Да, рана болела, голова была тяжёлой, но не более. Это было так странно непривычно, что даже пугало.  
      Мальчик снова попытался встать, но так и не смог. Вздохнул. Хотелось в туалет, нужно было подняться, иначе тётя накажет, если он обмочится прямо здесь. Прикрыв глаза, Гарри чуть полежал, затем медленно попытался сесть, попытка увенчалась успехом. Достал горшок из-под кровати и с горем пополам справил нужду. Закрыл его крышкой и снова поставил под кровать, ему давно объяснили, что за собой нужно убирать самому и не важно, что дойти до туалета ты не смог из-за запертой двери. Так что Гарри решил, что уберёт за собой, и лицо помоет, но когда сможет ходить, а сейчас он лёг, зарывшись в одеяло.  
      Открылась дверь чулана, и маленькое помещение наполнилось запахом яичницы с ветчиной и картофелем. Но главное, что заставило Гарри попытаться снова сесть, был стакан с водой и ещё один с тёплым молоком. Тётя всё это поставила на тумбочку, и всё ещё хмурясь, молча, заперла дверь, явно забыв о сказанном ранее.  
  
      Петуния Дурсль отправила ключ от чулана в карман. Сегодня день рождения Дадлички, не хватало ещё, чтобы мальчишка разгуливал по дому без присмотра. Она была уверена, что Гарри, мягко говоря, недоразвит и без присмотра может натворить многое.  
      В это время сам мальчик с аппетитом завтракал. Жар прошёл, оставив лишь слабость и чувство голода, что дало знать о себе в полную силу, стоило почувствовать запах еды.  
      Отставив пустую тарелку и стакан из-под молока, Гарри потянул за ручку двери. Заперто. Вздохнув, он выключил свет и привычно в полумраке, который разгонял лишь бледный свет из щели под дверью, обвёл взглядом свою норку. Остановился на большом пауке с рисунком в виде креста на спинке, которому он дал имя Кросс. Тот было сжался от присутствия тёти, но стоило ей уйти, снова оживился, распуская свои лапки в стороны и ожидая добычу. Сколько Гарри так просидел, смотря в одну точку, он не мог сказать, но от тупого созерцания потолка чулана ребёнка отвлёк чёрный паук, что полз по стене к Кроссу.  
      Тело у чёрного паука было раза в три меньше чем у Кросса, но вот лапы в два раза длиннее и по толщине не уступали сопернику. То, что новый обитатель чулана нацелился на своего конкурента, Гарри понял почти сразу, как только Кросс замер и притянул лапки ближе к телу, стоило Чёрному к нему приблизиться. Гарри подумал уже отогнать чужака, но другие пауки тоже ели себе подобных, большие убивали маленьких, да и вопрос ещё кто кого.  
      Впрочем, он был вопросом не долго. Черный чуть постоял напротив соперника, а затем прыжок, быстрый укус, и Кросс уползает в щель на потолке. Ясно, что живым он оттуда уже не выползет.  
      — Зачем? — спросил неожиданно вслух у паука Гарри. Чёрный же вдруг спрыгнул вниз, упав к Гарри на колени, и замер на одеяле.  
      — Странно, — вновь проговорил Гарри и протянул к нему руку, обычно пауки от него убегали. Он осторожно коснулся Чёрного, вернее его длинных лапок, паук сжался, но не побежал.  
      Этот паук был так похож на видение из его сна.  
      — Откуда ты? — паук несмело пошевелился и вполз на палец мальчика, заползая на ладонь. Замер.  
      — Дарк, — Гарри сам не заметил, как дал пауку имя, любил он давать паукам имена, — будем соседями? — естественно его новый знакомый не ответил, а лишь спрыгнул с руки на одеяло.  
      Гарри не успел огорчиться, что его сосед убегает, как тот застыл на краю кровати. Мальчик положил голову на подушку, глаза слипались. И уже засыпая, увидел, как паук возвращается к нему.  
  
      Гарри проснулся, когда полоска света под дверью уже стала розоватой, хотелось есть и пить. В стакане ещё оставалась вода, которую он допил, но не более. Гарри приподнялся и потянул за ручку двери. Но он всё ещё был заперт.  
      «Опять про меня забыли? — промелькнула мысль. — Хотя сегодня же день рождения Дадли. Как я мог забыть? А значит, если я выйду тётя с дядей будут недовольны».  
      Мальчик вздохнул. Очень хотелось помыться, сменить потную ещё со вчерашнего дня одежду на чистую, которая лежала в шкафу в прихожей, поужинать и нормально сходить в туалет. Он ещё подождал, вздохнув, обхватил себя руками. Всё это время его новый знакомый — Дарк, сидел здесь же на кровати.  
      — Хотел бы я тоже так же, — прошептал Гарри в полумрак чулана. Не имея ничего, Гарри хотелось очень многого, но оформить свои желания в связные слова у него не получалось. Он ещё повертелся, устраиваясь, полежал, смотря в потолок. Со временем Гарри заснул.  
      Дарк сполз с кровати, пробежал к двери и, будто уменьшившись, прополз в щель между дверью и полом.  


***

  
  
      Гарри проснулся от урчания в животе, поворочался некоторое время, наконец, сел на кровати. Судя по свету, пробивающемуся под дверью, было утро.  
      Он потянулся к ручке двери, но та открылась сама.  
      — Гарри, родненький, как ты? Прости, что мы о тебе вчера забыли, — проговорила, помогая встать ребёнку и выводя его из чулана, тётя Петуния.  
      Гарри застыл от изумления не от самих слов, а от заботы в голосе. Тётя так разговаривала только с Дадли. Ни хмурого, недовольного взгляда, ни привычного крика. Всё так же причитая, женщина подтолкнула мальчика к ванной комнате, но дальше происходящее заставило Гарри потерять дар речи. Тётя Петуния сама помогла ему снять одежду, включила воду в ванной и принялась помогать ему умываться. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-то в чём-то ему помогал. Были лишь насмешки кузена, если у него что-то не получается, поджатые губы тёти и пренебрежительно-снисходительный взгляд дяди, который будто не замечал его трудностей.  
      Пока миссис Дурсль доставала чистое полотенца, чтобы помочь ему вытереться, Гарри пару раз сильно себя ущипнул, на коже появились синяки, но взволнованная и заботливая тётя Петуния не растаяла, как дым.  
      Чудеса продолжались, и Гарри был одет в когда-то купленную для Дадли одежду, которая оказалась ему мала, поэтому так неодёваная была оставлена. После его усадили в гостиной, а тётя принялась САМА наводить порядок в чулане. Вынесла ночной горшок, поохав, вымыла его, поменяла постельное бельё на новое. Гарри сидел ни живой, ни мёртвый, не понимая ничего, сколько не пытался. Но время шло, чулан был убран, завтрак готов. И дядя, спустившись на кухню, подошёл к Гарри и, взъерошив его волосы, добродушно произнёс:  
      — Ну как ты, поправился?  
      От неожиданности мальчик смог лишь кивнуть в ответ.  
      Последним событием этого утра, которое окончательно убедило ребёнка, что он спит и видит очень странный сон, был Дадли, что вместо тычка, просто кинул: «Привет, Гарри! Пошли завтракать», — и скрылся на кухне.  
      Гарри очень хотел сказки, и он в неё поверил, желая лишь одного, чтобы этот сон не кончался.  
      Завтрак, сбор продуктов в корзины, поездка на машине к морю, так как был выходной — воскресение. Мальчик впервые был на море, да что там, он впервые покинул свой маленький мирок, замкнутый на чулане, кухне, садике перед домом.  
      Свежий, июньский, морской бриз, плещущиеся волны, добродушные Дурсли, что одинаково волновались об обоих детях.  
      Гарри дышал и не мог надышаться, бегал по берегу, возился в морской пене, собирал ракушки, строил замок из песка, который Дадли не разрушил, а напротив принёс ракушки, и они вместе его украшали. Обед на свежем воздухе. Тётя с дядей похвалили общий труд ребятишек, купив мороженое. И поездка домой ближе к вечеру.  
      Этот день для него был запредельным чудом, сбывшейся мечтой.  


***

  
  
      Гарри открыл глаза, подскочив на постели.  
      «Какое сегодня число? Я всё-таки спал, и это был сон?»  
      Мальчик почесал руку, что зудела, провёл рукой по коже, которую странно стягивало, лизнул её, на языке была соль. Гарри быстро включил свет, его чулан был чистым и ночная рубашка новая.  
      «Так это не сон? Просто я заснул на обратной дороге».  
      Его внимание привлекло движение. Это был Дарк, который спрыгнул на пол, направившись к щели под дверью, затем выполз через неё из чулана. Гарри сполз с кровати, открыл дверь и вышел в спящий, ночной дом.  
      Но Дарк уже прыгал по ступенькам, поднимаясь на второй этаж.  
Гарри последовал за ним, но паук был быстрее, он уже был у дверей в комнату Дурслей и вбегал в неплотно закрытую дверь.  
      Гарри замер у входа, не решаясь войти. Он понимал, что если его обнаружат в комнате ночью, будет… А что будет? Теперь мальчик не знал. Раньше был бы недовольный крик, подзатыльник и отправка к себе в чулан с возможным заточением, но сейчас. Пока он раздумывал, Дарк уже взобрался на постель к спящим тёте и дяде. Гарри замер, когда паук коснулся руки дяди и, недолго думая, укусил его. Увидеть что-то определённое ребёнок не смог, чёрный паук сливался с полумраком ночи, но почувствовал, что что-то изменилось в воздухе. Понимание происходящего пришло само собой. Когда же он решился вмешаться и войти всё-таки в комнату, Дарк уже укусил также тётю и бежал к Гарри из комнаты.  
      Теперь ребёнок изловчился и на выходе подхватил юркое членистоногое на руки.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Гарри, отходя от прикрытой двери, что вела в спальню к родственникам.  
      В ответ паук укусил Гарри. От неожиданности мальчик не сразу почувствовал боль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Понимаю, что ребёнок лет четырёх, особенно если с ним мало разговаривают, занимаются, будет, скорее всего, разговаривать не совсем правильно, путая формы слов, их окончания, съедая некоторые буквы, или произнося их немного неверно, но я подумала, что опиши я речь Гарри в таком стиле, то вряд ли было бы понятно, что он хочет сказать.


	2. Chapter 2

      Перед глазами всё плыло, он опустился на пол. В следующий миг пришло понимание, что родственников изменил Дарк, это его укусы повлияли на них, его странное воздействие подарило мальчику самый прекрасный день в жизни. Образы, что мелькали, были ему не совсем понятны, но то, что Дарк не простой паук, а волшебный, мальчик осознал.  
      — Так это сделал ты? Но зачем? — спросил Гарри и сам же ответил. — Для меня? А что если… — он запнулся, подбирая слова, перебирая в уме свои опасения.  
      — Ты можешь много больше моего, — эта мысль оформилась в голове Гарри.  
      — Ты говоришь?  
      Молчание в ответ.  
      — Или нет? Или я действительно ненормальный урод, как говорит дядя?  
      — Помоги мне, и мы будем жить лучше, — пронеслось в голове мальчика.  
      Гарри медленно спустился по лестнице, сел прямо на ступеньки, не доходя пяти ступенек до её окончания. Слова паука были смазанными, и он сомневался, что действительно их услышал, что это ему не прислышалось, но этот день у моря, он был… Сегодняшний день был пределом его мечтаний, ему очень понравилось… Да что там, он всегда хотел так жить. Но что если кто-то узнает? Хотя и что тут такого? Ни Дарк, ни Гарри не сделали ничего плохого.  
      Пока мальчик думал о своём, паук успел сбегать в комнату Дадли и укусить его, после вернувшись к мальчику.  
      — И что теперь? — спросил Гарри, беря паука на руки и поднося к лицу. Но Дарк тихо сидел у него на ладони и молчал, как и все обычные пауки.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри вприпрыжку выбежал из здания школы, автобус, готовый отвезти детей домой, ждал, но сегодня ему хотелось пройтись домой пешком. Солнечный ноябрьский день, не по-осеннему тепло. Кивнув своим мыслям, он окутал себя тонким коконом из нитей, которые научил его плести Дарк и незамеченным проскользнул мимо автобуса, направляясь в парк. Через парк идти было дольше, но так он проходил мимо кондитерской.  
      Её витрина влекла к себе как магнит и Гарри заскочил вовнутрь.  
      — Здравствуйте, — поздоровался он с продавщицей, привычно ловя её взгляд и заглядывая ей в глаза. Лёгкое воздействие и молоденькая девушка улыбнулась.  
      — Привет, Гарри.  
      — Мне вот эту пироженку.  
      — Держи.  
      Мальчик стал доставать деньги, но прозвучало быстрое в ответ:  
      — А бери так.  
      Гарри взял любимое лакомство, сладкое с недавних пор он любил до безумия.  
      Стоило Дарку начать обучать его всяким фокусам, как тяга к сладкому выросла неимоверно. К удивлению Гарри он не превратился в свина, как его кузен, а остался таким же худым, как был.  
      Выйдя из кондитерской, мальчик пошёл к дому тёти. Доел пирожное и стал искать в сумке, не сбавляя шагу, платок, чтобы вытереть пальцы, но визг тормозов заставил обернуться.  
      Время будто остановилось. Гарри выпустил всю свою силу, с которой он познакомился и принял как часть себя за прошедшие два с половиной года, но машину это не остановило. В следующий миг восемь эфемерных лап стянули созданное Гарри силовое поле в шар и толкнули его навстречу машине.  
  
      Сердце билось где-то под лопатками, отчаянно гоня кровь. Картинка перед глазами перестала плыть, и Гарри попытался несколько раз вдохнуть выдохнуть. Он сидел на своей сумке за деревом, что росло в двух домах от дома Дурслей. С момента как Дарк оттолкнул машину в другую сторону прошло не более пары минут, а Гарри под впечатлением успел добежать почти до дома, но когда закружилась голова, пришлось рухнуть на сумку, кинув её на землю.  
      В месте аварии собирался народ, от туда был слышен гомон голосов и шум машин.  
      «Видел ли аварию кто-нибудь? И то, как машина резко сменила направление?» — эти мысли тревожным роем жужжали в мозгу.  
      За прошедшие два года Гарри забыл и пренебрежение родственников, и боль от ударов кузена. Он научился общаться и теперь люди вокруг не пугали как вначале. Но он всё ещё помнил уничижительное «урод», брошенное в его сторону, поэтому выделяться не хотел. Да, теперь он точно знал, что другой, его сила ему это показала, но сообщать о своих способностях он никому не собирался.  
      Мальчик посмотрел на крохотную коробочку, что он сделал для Дарка и теперь всегда носил с собой, с пауком расставаться не хотелось даже на несколько часов.  
      — Дарк, с тобой всё в порядке? — в ответ не было привычного дуновения, будто лёгкого ветерка. — Это ведь ты меня спас? — было почти утверждение. Паук не отреагировал, теперь Гарри испугался по настоящему, нужно вернуться домой.  
      Мальчик, покачиваясь, встал, взял сумку со школьными принадлежностями. И по привычке, нежели осознанно, пошёл домой. Голова болела с каждым шагом всё сильнее и снова перед глазами стали появляться расплывающиеся круги. Как он дошёл до дома, прошёл в свой чулан, Гарри не знал, действовал он на автомате. Он снял одежду, натянул любимую майку со штанами и рухнул в кровать.  
      Сейчас весь чулан был как одна большая, комфортная кровать, мягкая обивка стен и потолка в приятных глазу прохладных серо-синих тонах и светлое постельное бельё. Удобный матрас.  
      Поначалу стоило Дурслям поменять своё отношение к Гарри, и его сразу поселили на втором этаже, но спать там у Гарри не получалось. Мальчик слишком привык к замкнутому пространству. Поэтому Дурсли создали ему спальное место в привычном чулане, изменив здесь всё.  
      Мальчик зарылся в своё любимое одеяло с головой, забился в свою нору и заснул.  
      Дурсли, найдя Гарри в полубессознательном состоянии, да ещё и с горячим лбом, поохали, Петуния накормила своего второго сыночку ужином с ложечки и с тревогой просидела рядом до вечера, пока все не ушли спать.  
  
      Утром Гарри проснулся от запаха еды. Очень хотелось сладкого сока и конфет, а ещё мороженого с взбитыми сливками. Всего сразу и много. Он сел, голова немного кружилась, но это был пустяк по сравнению с жуткой головной болью.  
      Он выглянул из чулана.  
      — Тётя, завтрак уже готов?  
      Ответа не последовало.  
      Гарри прошёл в ванную, холодная вода помогла прояснить мысли, затем на кухню, где к его удивлению дядя, тётя и Дадли доедали завтрак. Его не позвали!  
      — Доброе утро, дядя, тётя, Дадли. Почему меня не разбудили?  
      Вернон отложил газету, взглянул на Гарри пренебрежительным взглядом и, не удостоив ответом, встал, поцеловал жену и, попрощавшись до вечера, направился к выходу.  
      — Что происходит?! — недовольно, чуть притопнув ногой, воскликнул Гарри. У него и так голова раскалывается, а тут такое пренебрежение. Впору обидеться.  
      Тётя встала со стула.  
      — Сам возьмёшь, зови тебя ещё! Хватит и того, что о тебе лентяе заботятся, кормят, поят, да и вообще, сам мог бы встать с утра и мне помочь.  
      — Я болен, — растерянно проговорил Гарри.  
      — Всего лишь небольшая температура, — пробурчал Дадли, от которого исходили буквально осязаемые волны зависти, кузен учиться не любил.  
      «Да что случилось-то?!» — воскликнул Гарри про себя. Он привычно взглянул тёте в глаза, но обычной лёгкой, как утренний туман, волны воздействия не последовало, головная боль ударила по вискам так, что Гарри, вскрикнув, потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри с тихим стоном открыл глаза, радовало, что он был в своём чулане, дверь была закрыта и вокруг был полумрак. Он медленно и осторожно сел. Окинул свою норку взглядом, наткнулся на коробочку, в которой сидел паук.  
      — Дарк, что произошло? — но паук не шелохнулся, будто спал. Чего раньше никогда не было, он всегда сразу откликался на просьбу или вопросы.  
      Гарри встал и, приоткрыв дверь, вышел из чулана. Тётя что-то готовила на кухне. Есть всё ещё хотелось, и Гарри прошёл туда.  
      — Тётя, можно мне что-нибудь поесть? — он уже и забыл, когда о чём-то подобном просил, всего полгода тренировок с Дарком и ему не было отказа ни в чём. Поймать взгляд, проговорить про себя просьбу, главное просить что-то скромное, не очень важное, мелочь там, мелочь здесь.  
      Тётя окинула Гарри хмурым взглядом. Петуния собрала всё, что осталось с прежних трапез, сложила в одну тарелку и поставила на край стола.  
      Гарри на это лишь поблагодарил, взял съестное и ушёл в своё убежище.  
      Больше экспериментировать с влиянием на окружающих он не решался, голова и так болела. Единственное самоуправство, на которое он решился, было два яблока, которые он прихватил со стола в гостиной.  
      Когда всё было съедено, Гарри снова с тревогой заглянул в коробочку, где в коконе из паутины, не подавая признаков жизни, сидел Дарк. Мальчику было страшно и одиноко, будто теперь он остался один на один со всем миром. Он и не замечал, что некое незримое присутствие всегда сопровождало его, а теперь оно пропало. Тревога грызла изнутри.  
      Будто отвечая на его чувства, паук пошевелил лапкой, показывая, что жив. Гарри облегчённо перевёл дух.  
      Он лёг на кровать. Заснуть не получалось, голова болела то слабее, то сильнее, будто тень той силы, что Гарри пришлось потратить, билась в черепе, вызывая волны боли.  
      Осознание того, что он последние два года жил в созданной собой же сказке, пришло не сразу. Горечь, что несла правда, от которой мальчик отчаянно бежал, которую он старался не замечать, обожгла глаза навернувшимися слезами. Но Гарри зло стёр их.  
  
      Вечером мальчика никто не беспокоил. Он отнёс посуду на кухню, незаметно вытащил из холодильника сардельку, достал хлеб и стакан воды. Со всем этим по возможности тихо он вернулся в чулан, невольно радуясь, что не лишился своего убежища. Попадаться на глаза родственникам, лишний раз, убеждаясь в собственном самообмане, не хотелось. Гарри просто боялся расплакаться перед дядей и тётей.  
      Спал он тревожным, болезненным сном.  
  


***

  
  
      Глубокой ночью Гарри подскочил на постели от странно сильной тревоги. К удивлению и радости мальчика Дарк сидел у него на коленях (он покинул своё убежище!). Но тревога не отпускала и, гонимый сильным предчувствием опасности, мальчик взял в руки паука и тихо выскользнул из своего убежища в ночной, спящий дом. Тишина, только тиканье часов, и стук встревоженного сердца. Неизвестность пугала. Гарри будто знал, где находится источник тревоги. Он медленно приоткрыл входную дверь, не решаясь выйти во двор перед домом, но Дарк спрыгнул на землю, выбегая из дома, и мальчик бросился за ним.  
      Голова почти не болела, привычка же видеть в полумраке никуда не делась. Гарри прошёл до самой границы участка вокруг дома к самой живой изгороди, но не увидел никого. Хоть и ощущал буквально кожей чьё-то чужое присутствие.  
      Гарри наконец догнал паука и взял в руки. На свой страх и риск он выпустил малую толику силы, как лёгкую паутинку и сразу же наткнулся на препятствие за живой изгородью. Осторожно прикоснулся к нему и услышал сквозь подобие стекла по паутинкам приглушённые голос.  
      — Что мы стоим, чего ждём? Надо действовать. Хватит и того, что весь прошлый день наблюдали за обычным домом. Сколько можно убивать время? — молодой голос, чем-то встревоженный или просто взволнованный.  
      — Не торопись. След был слишком явным, будто нас зазывали именно сюда, — этот голос был грубый с хрипотцой.  
      Вздох и новый, тихий, спокойный, но уверенный голос.  
      — По такому следу и ученик курса пятого пройдёт, ни обманок, ни скрывающих чар. Будто нас приглашают. Уверен это обманка или просто отвод глаз, а если так, то это обычный дом.  
      — Я разузнал, здесь живёт семья маглов. Может, это был спонтанный всплеск маленького волшебника? — в голосе с хрипотцой появилось сомнение.  
      — Ларс, ты видел цифры. Это не ребёнок, а монстр. Его за несколько километров датчики уловили. Если это не новый Тёмный лорд, то такого быть не может.  
      — Кевин, то, что твоих родителей убили Пожиратели, ещё не значит, что все сильные, молодые маги — будущие Тёмные лорды.  
      — В любом случае такую силу нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Есть и следящие артефакты, и ограничители. Согласен, нет причин спорить, идём проверим. Об источнике такой силы надо доложить начальству, а министерство и Визенгамот пусть сами решают, что делать с тем, кто тут обитает.  
      — Для начала этого кого-то нужно найти.  
      Что ещё говорил мужчина с хрипотцой в голосе Гарри не слушал, он как загнанный зверёк, пробежал в дом и забился под одеяло в своём чулане. Сердце как пташка в клетке тревожно билось.  
      Гарри ничего не понял из сказанного мужчинами, кроме того, что он что-то сделал необычное и его за это ищут, чтобы… Что? Он не знал и не понимал, но воображение уже рисовало жуткие картины.  
      «Но я ведь не виноват, что другой, что у меня есть эта сила. Я ведь никому не сделал ничего плохого, всего лишь хотел семью, друзей, новые вещи, подарки и сладости, всё то, что есть у соседских детей».  
      Шорох уже в доме заставил сжаться сильнее. «Что же делать?! Это не простые люди, может они как раз отлавливают таких неправильных детей, как я?»  
      Дверь чулана открылась. На пороге стоял невысокий, грузный мужчина и держал в руке что-то похожее на палочку.  
      — Ребёнок значит, — шёпотом с грустью проговорил он.  
      Гарри выпустил свою силу, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в висках, но наткнулся на стену, о которую ударился поток его силы.  
      Мужчина хмыкнул и хотел потянуться к ребёнку, когда резко отшатнулся со злым шёпотом:  
      — Чтоб тебя!  
      Он взмахнул рукой, желая прогнать паука, что спрыгнул на него с потолка и укусил, но лёгкое, привычное для Гарри дуновение, как ветерок, прошло по крохотному помещению.  
      — Сними его, — шелестящий голос проник в мозг. Гарри слышал приказ Дарк, который тот отдал мужчине.  
      Странный, незваный гость заторможено протянул руку и снял небольшой медальон на цепочке.  
      В следующий миг Гарри ощутил, как стена, что мешала его силе, пропала, и он с отчаянной решимостью поймал взгляд этого человека, проникая в его разум. Здесь было очень много разных образов, что-то вообще казалось фантасмагоричным набором глупостей, но о том, что он увидел, он подумает позже, а сейчас…  
      Перед глазами у мужчины чулан медленно изменился, превращаясь в кладовку со швабрами, вёдрами, шкафчиками с бытовой химией и другими необходимыми в быту предметами.  
  
      Гарри с замиранием сердца смотрел, как мужчина закрывает дверь в чулан. Затем он подскочил к двери, прислушиваясь. Разум мужчины, не смотря на то, что он снова надел на шею тот странный медальон, теперь был для мальчика открыт и, пользуясь его ушами, он стал слушать разговор троих незнакомцев.  
      — Ларс, что так долго?  
      — В чулане всякого хлама навалом, на меня чуть швабра не упала. Шума бы было. Пока аккуратно вернул её на место, чуть банка с какой-то вонючей гадостью на голову не свалилась. А у вас что?  
      — Обычные маглы.  
      — След идёт сюда. Это бесспорно, но он какой-то жидкий. Сдаётся мне, что это всего лишь обманка, тот, кто его создал, может быть уже где угодно.  
      — Мордред, тогда тихо выходим и проверим завтра ещё раз место аварии.  
  
      Гарри ещё ни один час сидел и прислушивался, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Дарк снова вполз в своё убежище и затих. К утру мальчик забылся болезненным, тревожным сном.  
      Утром тётя Петуния, не слушая возражений Гарри, встряхнув его пару раз, отправила в ванную комнату. Но до неё мальчик не дошёл, потеряв сознание, и благодаря этому, был оставлен ещё на день в чулане отсыпаться.  
      Доктора Дурсли решили не вызывать, обнаружив у ребёнка всего лишь небольшую температуру, но мальчику уже было всё равно, будет его осматривать доктор или нет, он был рад потерять сознание и не чувствовать раздирающую мозг боль.  
  
      Следующая неделя была худшей в жизни Гарри.  
      Голова болела и от чрезмерного шума, и из-за резких движений.  
      Он стал избегать одноклассников, так как всеобщего внимания, как это было раньше, уже не хотел. Теперь без силы он не мог воздействовать на одноклассников, но вот ощущать их чувства и даже слышать самые сильные, наполненные переживаниями мысли, продолжал.  
      Было маленьким открытием для мальчика то, что друзей у него нет. Гарри не привык идти на уступки, он не привык слушать, он не привык кому-то помогать, всё, что он делал это принимал, но не отдавал. Все те, кто с ним общались медленно, но верно отдалялись от него. Да, они разговаривали, общались, но скорее как одноклассники, нежели как друзья. Может быть потому, что сейчас Гарри никто не был нужен. Для него теперь всё казалось ложью и плодом его фантазии. Единственный, кому он доверял, был Дарк.  
      Дурсли были всё менее терпимы, но это волновало мальчика в самую последнюю очередь.  
      Страх не давал успокоиться, расслабиться, постоянно слышались шорохи и необычные звуки. Самое страшное было ожидание, что кто-то подойдёт к Гарри и уведёт в странное неизвестное. Воображение ребёнка рисовало много разных картин, ведь в голове мужчины, мысли которого Гарри увидел, хватало странных образов. Чего стоит летающий мотоцикл или ведьма на метле.  
      Дарк почти не подавал признаков жизни, хоть Гарри и пытался скормить ему пару кусочков мяса. Сам же мальчик боялся применять даже минимум силы. Он не понял, о каком таком следе говорили мужчины, но о том, что они пришли в дом к Дурслям по остаткам его силы, которую Гарри не привык сдерживать, интуитивно догадывался.  
      Также ещё одним откровением было то, что он ничего не знает. Раньше для того, чтобы ответить на вопрос учителя, ему достаточно было поймать её взгляд, но теперь силы не было, а знаний он собственных не имел. Он пользовался ответами и идеями окружающих и не задумывался о собственных знаниях.  
      К концу этой самой тяжёлой недели Гарри всё больше пропадал в библиотеке, здесь было малолюдно, а главное тихо. Чтение к удивлению мальчика отвлекало от головной боли и давало хоть на время забыться и не думать о пугающем настоящем.


	3. Chapter 3

      К Рождеству Гарри настолько устал бояться, что ему уже было всё равно, заберут его или нет. Пренебрежение Дурслей снова стало привычным, а от Дадли с друзьями пока удавалось скрываться, благо Гарри был юрким, худым мальчиком, а чутьё помогало почувствовать засаду кузена издалека. Зачем было нужно его преследовать? Возможно, так его кузен справлялся со скукой.  
      Уже две недели очень хотелось сладкого, источник которого перекрыла тётя. Раньше удавалось незаметно  ~~украсть~~  взять оставленную Дадли конфету, так как толстенький сластёна часто забывал лакомства, но теперь вся семья сидела на диете, и в доме не было ни крупинки сахара.  
      По дороге из школы Гарри заскочил в большой продуктовый магазин и, не выдержав, достал с полки упаковку конфет. Денег у него не было ни пенни. Откуда бы он их взял? Ведь Дурсли относились к Гарри, как к чужому. Но мальчик уже и не хотел этой придуманной сказки, пусть лучше всё остаётся так, как есть.  
      Собрав всю свою решимость, он взглянул в глаза продавщицы, потянулся к ней тонкими лапками своей силы, создавая иллюзию, и протянул ей фантик. Женщина взяла бумажку и пробила покупку. Гарри очень старался воздействовать минимально, помня о мужчинах, что могли засечь след его силы. Боль стянула обручем виски, как только он начал дозировать силу, что не хотела подчиняться. Стараться контролировать воздействие, делать его слабым, но точным, было к удивлению мальчика очень тяжело, но Дарк ему не помогал, сейчас он всё сделал сам.  
      Гарри быстро вышел из магазина, не забыв, покидая разум женщины, смазать свой образ. Он дошёл до парка и рухнул на скамейку. Голова закружилась, волна боли накатила, будто сила внутри старалась наказать своего владельца за то, что не дал разгуляться.  
      «Чтоб я ещё!» — подумал Гарри в сердцах, стараясь не замечать головокружения. Он вскрыл упаковку и с жадностью съел конфету, от удовольствия даже прикрыв глаза.  
      «Хотя нет, боль я потерплю», — с этими мыслями он положил в рот вторую конфету.  
      В этот момент Гарри почувствовал лёгкое дуновение силы паука и, расстегнув зимнюю куртку, достал коробочку, в которой сидел Дарк.  
      — Ничего не говори, я знаю, что рисковал, но… Я больше так не могу! И если меня снова заставят убирать весь снег в одиночку, то применю свою силу и на Дурслях, — Гарри очень хорошо помнил, как болели подмороженные пальцы рук и ног. — Если Дадли попытается хоть раз ударить, то дам сдачи. И пусть приходят, пусть забирают… — злые слёзы выступила в уголках глаз, но Гарри их стёр рукавом.  
      Паук шевельнул лапками, и сила лёгким ветерком прошлась по телу ребёнка.  
      — Я не хочу тебя потерять, — тихий, на грани слышимости шелест проник в разум ребёнка.  
      — Я тоже не хочу тебя потерять. Быть совсем одному страшно. Но дальше так жить не хочу. Ты ведь мне поможешь?  
      Лёгкий ветерок силы прошёл по телу Гарри, забравшись под куртку и, щекоча, стихая.  
      Гарри улыбнулся.  
  


***

  
  
      Гарри Поттер растерянно смотрел на дом миссис Фигг (старуха жила в двух кварталах от дома Дурслей), а ведь он избегал этой ненормальной кошатницы уже не один год, и такой провал.  
      Женщина вышла из дома и улыбнулась. Дурсли буркнули пару слов, о том, что Гарри заболел, а им нужно уехать, и скрылись в машине.  
      — Здравствуй, Гарри, ты плохо выглядишь.  
      — Здравствуйте, вам же сказали, у меня температура, — недовольно пробурчал под нос мальчик.  
      У Гарри действительно была температура, а также головокружение. Где он подхватил грипп в июне месяце, Гарри не знал, но из-за вредного вируса повлиять на родственников он не смог, а значит, и остаться в одиночку дома в тишине и покое, пока всё семейство Дурслей празднуют день рождения Дадли где-то в Лондоне, тоже.  
      Гарри зашёл за старухой в дом, порадовался, что у него насморк, поэтому запаха капусты, которым казалось пропах весь дом, он не чувствовал, хотя в прошлом этот запах так его раздражал, что ребёнок помнил о нём даже спустя три с лишним года. Гарри с содроганием вспоминал скучные дни в обществе старухи и её котов. Казалось, для неё не существовало больше ни что. В итоге маленькому Гарри не удавалось ни порисовать, ни поиграть во что-то ещё, весь день заполняли разговоры о котах, котах и ещё раз котах.  
      И сейчас миссис Фигг что-то говорила, но в ушах звенело и очень хотелось лечь и заснуть, поэтому Гарри грубо прервал её на полуслове:  
      — Можно мне воды и мне лежать нужно.  
      Женщина вдруг замолкла, будто только сейчас поняла, что больной ребёнок вряд ли будет слушать её рассказ о злоключениях Снежка — её любимого кота.  
      — Ложись сюда, я принесу тебе воды.  
      Гарри с удовольствием растянулся на диване в гостиной дома старухи и заснул, так и не дождавшись воды.  
  
      Проснулся Гарри посреди ночи. Взял стакан со столика напротив и выпил воды. За день он ещё несколько раз просыпался, выпил лекарство, что оставили Дурсли, справил нужду, но теперь хотелось поесть. Не очень хорошо было шарить по чужому дому, но раз Дурсли не появились вечером и не забрали его домой, значит, появятся только к утру.  
      Гарри прошёл к комнате старухи, несмело постучал и вошёл. Храп миссис Фигг сообщил, что женщина не проснулась. Гарри сделал к ней шаг, чуть не наступив на кота, свет он включил только в коридоре, не желая пугать старуху.  
      Недовольное животное зашипело, ещё два голоса вторили ему с кресла. Поттер недовольно отпихнул кота, животные всегда странно на него реагировали, что кошки, что собаки, одни шипели, другие лаяли.  
      Мальчик подошёл к постели старухи, но образ, что невольно промелькнул перед глазами, заставил отдёрнуть руку, которой он хотел потрясти старуху за плечо и разбудить. Сила Гарри решила проявить себя, и он увидел отголосок сна старухи.  
      Гарри недоумённо посмотрел на женщину, которая явно видела сон о волшебном мире. Странный сон для старой женщины, что уже не первый год живёт на Тисовой улице. Пока он раздумывал, Дарк спрыгнул на пол, в два прыжка оказался у руки женщины и укусил её. Коты взвыли, причём прибежал ещё и четвёртый. Белый кошак с жутким воем прыгнул на паука, но тот отпрыгнул, вмиг оказавшись на руках у Гарри. Четыре кота подступали, угрожающе воя и шипя.  
      Гарри прижал паука к себе и выпустил силу, надеясь, что на котов то он повлиять сможет, несмотря на болезнь.  
      Злость придала уверенности. «Ещё какие-то коты будут мне угрожать!» Он проник в их разум, но это было странно сложно. Гарри и раньше затыкал шипящих котов, лающих собак и кричащих птиц, но сейчас коты его слушать не желали и не сбежали, как это бывало обычно.  
      Мальчик нахмурился и проник в разум котов направленно, странно, но было в них что-то похоже на Дарка. Пусть не люди, но понимающие существа. Он мягко нанёс удар сгустком силы, и животные потеряли сознание.  
      — Наверно я больше узнаю о вас, от вашей хозяйки, — проговорил невольно вслух Гарри, подходя к женщине.  
      Радовало, что Дарк успел её укусить до кошачьего ора, так как подобный шум мог и покойника поднять. Гарри очень надеялся, что его вернувшихся сил хватит. Он присел на край кровати и проник в разум спящей женщины. Легко прошёл границу сознания и проник в образы, что сейчас клубились в спящем сознании.  
      Образов было много. И обыденные, как проезжающие машины и странные, как летающие на мётлах люди. Опять палочки, которыми взмахивали, и происходили чудеса. Гарри уже хотел покинуть разум старухи, когда пред ним предстал высокий старик в ярком наряде, чувство преклонения, что заполнило разум, чуть не заставило забыть себя, Гарри еле-еле вырвался из плена чужих чувств. Но он запомнил последние слова старика: «Так нужно. Мальчику здесь будет лучше, и никто не должен о нём знать, для его же безопасности. Строгое воспитание пойдёт ему на пользу, он вырастет добрым, неизбалованным мальчиком».  
      Стоило Гарри уйти подальше от данного воспоминания, как на него накатило отчаяние. Его закрутило в этом чувстве. «Я сквиб, но как же так!» — билась у него в голове мысль. Он не знал, кто такие сквибы, и почему быть ими так ужасно, но, не смотря на это, Гарри уже тонул в чужом чувстве отчаяния, когда его укусили за руку, и восемь лапок грубо вытянули Гарри из чужого разума.  
      Мальчик сидел на полу, обхватив голову руками, комната качалась, тошнота подобралась к горлу, благо пищи в желудке не было. Гарри чуть ли не ползком добрался до кухни и ополоснул лицо холодной водой, сделав заодно несколько глотков живительной влаги прямо из-под крана. Он присел на стул, приходя в себя. Паук сидел у него на руке.  
      — Дарк, эта старуха, она из магического мира, как и те трое мужиков. За мной что наблюдают?  
      Паук молчал, даже сила не всколыхнулась.  
      — Устал? — спросил мальчик, не особо ожидая ответа. Гарри вздохнул. — Я тоже.  
      Молодой Поттер поднялся, прошёл в комнату к старухе. Слегка коснулся её разума, проверив, что его проникновение будет для женщины, как кошмар. Приснился и пропал. С котами он возился дольше, но теперь он поглядывал на них с интересом, ища отличия. Ведь это были не просто коты, а полукнизлы, создания пусть на половину, но магические.  
      Мальчик, покачиваясь и чуть ли не держась за стену, вышел из комнаты, оставив спящих котов и старуху. Он вошёл на кухню. Головная боль волнами накатывала в висках, от слабости дрожали руки. Ему нужно было хоть что-то съесть. Гарри не обнаружил ни фруктов, ни конфет, но нашёл сахар, налил воды растворил несколько ложек сахара и выпил. Затем подхватил ветчины с хлебом. Когда было покончено с бутербродом и ещё одним стаканом сладкой воды, Гарри, едва переставляя ноги, вернулся в гостиную, где рухнул на диван и заснул.  
      Утром его забрали Дурсли, мальчик мало что соображал, так как температура снова поднялась, а к ней добавилась головная боль. Он добрался до своего чулана и упал на кровать, снова заснув.  
      Пришёл он в себя только через несколько дней, зарёкшись ещё хоть раз с температурой лазить по чужим разумам. Выматывало это в несколько раз сильнее и разум, и тело.  
      Гарри ещё несколько дней думал о том, что увидел. Семилетнему ребёнку было сложно во всём разобраться. Но оценив всё, что он увидел и почувствовал, проникнув в разум к безобидной старухе, перестал вообще кому-то верить. Теперь любой человек вызывал подозрение. Неважно знал ли Гарри его давно или несколько минут. Он осторожно прислушивался к мыслям, старался оценить ауру чувств, которую испускает человек. Как оказалось не зря.  
      Родственники, было дело, проговорились, что Гарри такой же ненормальный, как его родители, но большего узнать не удалось. Так как даже в моменты, когда Дурсли упоминали в разговоре его родителей, никаких образом и мыслей, несущих информацию о родителях, не было. Но после случая с миссис Фигг Гарри проник в разум к тётке и покопался там. Информации об отце не было, Дурсли не знали, кто он и откуда, кроме того, что он был из волшебного мира, и это было вполне ожидаемо. Но то, что хоть какие-то воспоминания о матери пришлось выуживать с самых глубин разума тётки, было странно. Петуния будто специально старалась не вспоминать собственную сестру. Не удивительно, что она так холодно к ней относилась. Всё, что Гарри узнал, так это то, что мама училась в школе в магическом мире и там же осталась жить после обучения, покинув свой мир обычных людей.  
      Позже Гарри ещё пару раз посещал старуху-кошатницу. Миссис Фигг тоже происходила из волшебного мира, хоть и покинула его, оказавшись сквибом (магом без магии), а теперь ещё и наблюдала за Гарри. Он ощутил странное подобие преклонения перед самим собой, как перед куклой. Что вызвало злость, пришлось покинуть разум женщины. Мальчик мало помнил свои посещения данной старухи, но знал точно, она его не баловала ни вкусностями, ни игрушками. А ведь тогда он был бы рад и простому яблоку.  
      Теперь Гарри был уверен, что тоже является волшебником. Что его сила это магия, и все эти чудеса не ненормальности, он просто другой. Такой же, как множество людей где-то там, в другом мире, в мире, в котором ему почему-то не оказалось места. Это было не понятно и вызывало обиду, ведь здесь колдовать нельзя, за это приходят дяди и забирают.  
      Но Гарри на своё восьмилетие, которое он отпраздновал, сидя в чулане в компании Дарка, дал себе слово, что попадёт в магический мир, даже если ему не придёт такое же приглашение, как когда-то получила мама.  
  
28 июля 1991 года  
      Был рабочий день. Семейство Дурслей завтракало, а с ними и Гарри Поттер. Гарри почувствовал приход почтальона заранее и, быстро доев последний кусок, направился к двери. Дурсли привычно проводили мальчика равнодушным взглядом. Поттер уже два дня проверял письма, и только сегодня пришло нечто странное. Конверт из плотной, жесткой бумаги сразу привлёк его внимание, да ещё подписанный зелёными чернилами, даже не читая написанное, мальчик засунул его за пазуху, остальную почту он отдал дяде и направился в свой чулан.  
      С волнением мальчик разорвал странный конверт и вчитался в строчки.  
      «Да, меня приняли, я буду учиться в магической школе Хогвартс, я увижу магический мир!» — его переполняла радость. О том, как он попадёт туда, Поттер не переживал. Его мама как-то попала, за ней пришли, значит, придут и за ним. Гарри положил письмо под матрас, взял сумку и отправился в библиотеку. Она давно была привычным местожительством на летних каникулах. Там было малолюдно, тихо, никто не отвлекал — просто благодать.  
      На обратном пути Гарри зашёл в парк, обходя детские площадки, где было слишком шумно. Здесь можно было попросить кого-нибудь его угостить, стоило лишь заглянуть в глаза и в руках оказывался либо блинчик со сладкой начинкой, либо мороженное, либо кусок пирога. Ближе к вечеру Гарри вернулся в дом Дурслей.  
      Казалось бы всё прекрасно. Вот оно приглашение в магический мир, школа волшебства, но какая-то навязчивая тревога не отпускала с самого утра. «Я что-то упустил».  
      Перед ужином Гарри зашёл в чулан, достал письмо и тщательно его перечитал. Странностей в этом письме было много, но ведь он никогда не жил в магическом мире, чего стоило упоминание остроконечной шляпы. Прочитав письмо еще раз, он понял, что его так встревожило. Адрес, его место жительства был, мягко говоря, слишком подробным, тот, кто его писал, знал не только улицу, номер дома, но даже то, что Гарри живёт в чулане.  
      Мальчик задумался. «Откуда такие подробности? Конечно за мной надзирает миссис Фигг, но она не бывала в доме, а Дурсли не любят распространяться о нежеланном родственнике. Они вообще никогда и ни с кем обо мне не разговаривают».  
      От плохих предчувствий скрутило под ложечкой.  
      «Они наблюдают за мной. Они всё прекрасно обо мне знают, — Гарри перевёл взгляд на большого, чёрного паука, который сидел рядом с листом бумаги. — Как много они знают? Если бы они знали о моей силе, то арестовали бы ещё тогда».  
      Страх накрыл с такой силой, что у Гарри невольно сперло дыхание. Он плохо помнил разговор мужчин, которые пришли в этот дом, чтобы обнаружить волшебника, который оставил след, но он прекрасно понял, что его способностям никто не обрадовался.  
      Гарри вдохнул выдохнул, успокаиваясь. «Они ничего не знают, они лишь наблюдают. Я осторожен. Нужно быть осторожным, — проговорил он про себя. — А Дарк. Дарк всего лишь паук, большой, домовой паук».  
      Дарк будто почувствовал, что думают о нём, и вполз Гарри на руку.  
      — Поедешь со мной? — спросил мальчик у паука.  
      «Естественно», — услышал он в собственном мозгу.  
      — Тогда, думаю, тебе нужен более крепкий дом, — Гарри покосился на маленькую коробочку, которую он носил у себя на шее на обыкновенном шнурке. — Нужно найти тебе более крепкое укрытие.  
  


***

  
  
      В чулане под лестницей в доме номер 4 по Тисовой улице на широкой кровати, которая почти полностью занимала небольшое помещение по турецки сидел худенький мальчик. Никто не давал ему больше девяти лет, хоть на самодельном подобие торта красовалось одиннадцать орешков, как символ того, что ему уже одиннадцать лет. Гарри сам встал ни свет ни заря, позаимствовал яйца, сахар, шоколадку у кузена, взбитые сливки и из всего этого сделал торт из безе. И вот теперь, когда дядя Вернон вместе с тётей смотрели телевизор, а Дадли ещё гулял с друзьями, он уединился в своём чулане, чтобы вкусить лакомство.  
      Единственный, кто был на этом личном празднике, это паук. Крупный, размером с полладони мальчика, хотя большую площадь занимали длинные, чёрные лапки.  
      — Что ж, с днём Рождения меня, — проговорил мальчик и с удовольствием запустил ложку в горку из безе и взбитых сливок, политую шоколадом.  
      Сладкое Гарри любил, хотя оно было, пожалуй, единственной его слабостью.  
      Мальчик умял весь «торт». И так отпраздновав свой день рождения, отправился спать.  
  
      Проснулся он рано утром, когда в дверь постучали, вернее ПОСТУЧАЛИ, так как звук был похож на удар дубины по стене.  
      Гарри аж подскочил, услышав, как тяжело шагая, вниз спустился дядя. Мальчик осторожно высунулся из чулана.  
      Входную дверь болтающуюся на одной петле придерживал великан. Дядя предсказуемо не стерпел такой наглости и встретил незваного гостя с битой наперевес.  
      В дверном проёме, который казался непростительно маленьким, стоял высокий человек под два с лишним метра, но главное он был обширен. Дядя Вернон был не худеньким человеком, но мужчина представившийся Хагридом был в три раза шире. Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, прикидывая, куда бы приставить дверь.  
      — Я пришел за Гарри Поттером, — пробасил великан.  
      Голос подала тетя Петуния, которая всё это время пряталась за дядей Верноном:  
      — Дорогой, он наверное из тех, ненормальных.  
      Дурсль-старший раскраснелся от злобы, но противник был ему не по зубам, и он это понимал, поэтому разрывался между двумя желаниями: прогнать незваного гостя или спрятаться с женой куда подальше.  
      — Вам тут не место! — всё-таки проорал он.  
      Стоило услышать своё имя, и Гарри немного поплохело. Огромный мужчина выглядел, как нищий. Одежда была добротная, но давно поношенная, почти сплошь состоящая из карманов. Косматые, нечесанные волосы и борода скорее всего никогда не знали ножниц. При виде подобного человека в подворотне он дал бы дёру и даже не посчитал бы себя трусом. Единственное, что заставило его выйти из чулана, это глаза гостя. Маленькие, чёрные, добродушные и… абсолютно бесхитростные. Гарри подошёл к дяде Вернону и заговорил с Хагридом, прислушиваясь к эмоциям исходящим от странного гостя.  
      — Вы пришли, чтобы забрать меня в школу?  
      — Привет, дружок, — добродушно улыбнулся великан. — Я помогу тебе сделать покупки, а в школу ты поедешь первого сентября на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Великолепный поезд, да.


	4. Chapter 4

      Дядя Вернон, явно, хотел что-то выкрикнуть, но в этот момент Дарк его укусил в ногу, и мужчина махнул рукой:  
      — Убирайтесь! — и обращаясь к жене. — Пойдём, дорогая, туда этому неблагодарному мальчишке и дорога, к таким же ненормальным, как он.  
      Хагрид всё ещё держал дверь. Он отступил на пару шагов, легонько её дернул и вторая петля отвалилась, после чего приставил её к стене:  
      — Слабые тут у вас двери, Гарри. Да. Чуть стукнешь, а они уже и ломаются. Собирайся, пойдём.  
      Мальчик собрался быстро, оделся, помылся, схватил Дарка и небольшую потертую сумку, в которой он обычно носил книги в библиотеку.  
  
      Ранним, летним утром по Тисовой улице шёл огромный человек, а за ним чуть не бегом следовал маленький мальчик. Гарри шёл за этим человеком и ждал… чуда, но оно не произошло. Они прошли по улице, спустились в метро и поехали в Лондон. Поттер готов был сквозь землю провалиться — огромный великан привлекал всеобщее внимание, люди останавливались, оборачивались, к тому же от него пахло, нет, не потом, но чем-то похожим. В его новом сопровождающем был только один плюс — он, что думал, то и говорил. Гарри не лез к нему в мысли, но даже так это было очевидным.  
      Они вышли из метро и пошли по оживленным улицам. Больше всего Поттер не любил многолюдные места, люди проходили мимо, почти касаясь, каждый думал о своём, кто-то тревожился, кто-то злился, кто-то радовался. Всё это перемешивалось в бурный поток, который так и норовил затянуть мальчика в свою пучину.  
      Когда они подошли к неприметной двери и вошли в помещение. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, но радовался он рано. В пивнушке, по-другому это место он назвать просто не мог, собралась не очень благожелательная публика. Одни выпивали, другие курили, здесь было дымно, душно и людно.  
      Мальчик думал только о том, как бы выбраться отсюда побыстрее, но тут прозвучало роковое «Гарри Поттер» и начался сущий ад. Посетители этого места будто взбесились. Нет, они не скакали по столам и не распевали детские песенки, но круговорот радости, любопытства, интереса, зависти и других чувств закружил, затягивая в свой омут. Его щупали, здоровались, трясли за руку, в итоге, когда Хагрид вытащил Гарри из этого безумия на свежий воздух, мальчик едва стоял на ногах.  
      Пока великан тыкал розовым зонтиком в кирпичную кладку, мальчик приходил в себя. Он вздохнул, поправил очки, но стоило зрению к нему вернуться, как пред ним раскинулась многолюдная улица. Ему снова предстоит пройти сквозь толпу.  
      «Это будет длинный день», — подумал мальчик, но упрямо сделал шаг, вступив на магическую улицу.  
  
2 августа 1991 года  
      Гарри разлепил веки и одним рывком сел, тут же схватился за голову и снова повалился на подушку. Голова была, как медный колокол, она гудела от боли.  
      «Гарри, вставай», — приказал себе парень и сел. Судя по ощущениям давно было не утро. Поттер выглянул из своего чулана. В доме не было никого, и он был рад, что о нём забыли.  
      Холодная вода немного привела в чувство. Мальчик сделал себе завтрак, хотя скорее уже обед и снова забрался в чулан. «Да, вчера был сложный день, — подумал он. — Если таково начало то, что же будет дальше? Особенно, если в магическом мире каждый будет пытаться схватить меня за руку, коснуться». Гарри отогнал эти отвратительные воспоминания.  
      Он достал из-под кровати кошелек и заглянул внутрь. То, что он сам не нищий, его даже не удивило, правда, он не думал, что у его родни столько денег. Как только ему сообщили, что он может взять столько монет, сколько унесёт, Гарри, не слушая никаких возражений Хагрида, стоял на своём — в карманах он такой богатство носить не будет. Пришлось ехать обратно на сумасшедшей вагонетке, отправляться в магазин кошельков, впрочем там были ещё и безразмерные сумки, так что поход был по делу. В итоге Гарри купил кошелёк с поясом и сумку, пусть потертую, пусть не новую, пусть со скидкой, но безразмерную. Это было хоть какое-то чудо. Когда они вернулись в банк, Хагрид хотел было отправить Гарри вместе с гоблином без собственного сопровождения, но было нельзя. Как и в магловском мире, в магическом у детей тоже не было никаких прав.  
      Так как Хагриду нужно было в ещё одну ячейку, выбрался он из банка значительно позеленевшим (поездка на вагонетке вконец доконала полувеликана), но также стал значительно более сговорчивым. А дальше начались покупки.  
      У Гарри никогда не было собственных денег, он никогда ничего себе не покупал и вот теперь, получив по его меркам целое состояние, в нём проснулся скряга. Он сам никогда не думал, что с такой неохотой будет расставаться с деньгами. Зачем покупать новую форму? Всё равно он ещё растёт и скоро она станет мала. Зачем покупать новый котёл? Если неизвестно понадобится ли он ему в будущем. Зачем новые учебники, раз они только на один год. (К тому же, хоть Гарри данную мысль не озвучивал, он не хотел выделяться, лучше слиться с общей толпой, а судя по увиденному в Косом переулке волшебники были не такие уж и богатые.)  
      Хагрид кряхтел, пыхтел, пытался спорить, но в итоге они купили всё и даже более. Гарри позаботился и о своей повседневной одежде, но всё это было недорогое, а кое-что и подержанное.  
      Единственно на чем Поттер не сэкономил, так это на очках. В этом смысле магический мир его не разочаровал, здесь, действительно, можно было поправить зрение без операции. Одним из вариантов было зелье, но оно хоть и восстанавливало зрение полностью, совершенно не мешало испортиться ему снова, в этом смысле очки, корректирующие зрение, позволяли не только восстановить его, но и поддерживать в идеальном состоянии, а стоили они столько же сколько и пузырек с зельем. И хоть очки мешали воздействовать на людей, все-таки Гарри остановился на них, посмотреть поверх очков было не проблемно.  
      Поттер перевел взгляд на небольшую сумку, что стояла в углу чулана. «И не скажешь, что внутри у неё целый мир, это сколько же можно сложить книг, инструментов». Гарри ждал от посещения магического мира чудес, и эта сумка была вторым из них.  
      Он наклонился к ней и достал учебник по чарам. Голова немного успокоилась, боль притупилась настолько, что он уже не обращал на неё внимания, поэтому стал просматривать учебники.  
      Он взял в руку свою волшебную палочку. Та откликнулась тёплой волной. Гарри невольно вспомнил слова мистера Олливандера, который ему её продал. «Моя палочка является близнецом палочки самого Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Значит ли это, что моя сила не уступает его силе?» — он посмотрел на паука.  
      — После такого можно и возгордиться, — проговорил он вслух. «Хотел бы я взглянуть на птицу, что, дав всего два пера, породила столь жаждущие сильных волшебников палочки, — подумал он. Гарри закрыл старый учебник по чарам и вернул его в сумку. — Только вот трона с королевством не хватает», — завершающая мысль была невесёлой.  
  
31 августа 1991 года  
      Был полдень. Поттер уже сдал последние книги в библиотеку. К волшебным учебникам он почти не притронулся. История магического общества его не заинтересовала, больше всего ему было интересно нынешнее устройство, но о нём не было сказано ни слова. Травология была интересна и необычна, но без наглядных примеров бесполезна. Зельеварение оказалось очень интересный наукой, и раз даже на первом курсе были любопытные зелья то, что же они изучают на более старших курсах. Но к своим одиннадцати годам Гарри знал по опыту, даже имея кулинарную книгу, без практики можно такого наварить. И оставался вопрос, где брать ингредиенты? Он помнил магазин, где были куплены травы, да и травология, конечно, в помощь, но мальчик не забывал, что он сирота, и на данный момент всё, что у него было, это кошелёк с галлеонами (без возможности взять ещё без надзора взрослых). Учебник по защите от тёмных искусств тоже было интересно почитать, но как сказку-страшилку.  
      В тот момент, когда голодный Гарри вытащил Хагрида в кафе, тот подобрев, стоило его угостить пирогом, проговорился, что колдовать мальчику нельзя, а так же поведал удивлённому Гарри за что его так боготворят. Личность некоего тёмного мага, столь могучего, что даже имя его боялись произносить, испугала, но и заинтересовала, в особенности, когда о нём упомянул и мистер Олливандер.   
      В итоге и книга по чарам была заброшена, а с ней и по трансфигурации, так как колдовать было нельзя.  
      Да, дня два-три Гарри скоротал, изучая учебники, но потом отправился в обычную, привычную библиотеку. Где начал искать методические пособия для детей младшего возраста. Как лучше учиться, как помочь себе освоить неизвестный материал, как догнать тех, кто всё это время рос в магическом обществе. Все эти вопросы возникли после того, как он полистал учебники, Поттер понял, что, читая их, у него возникает больше вопросов, чем ответов, и ответы на данные вопросы придётся искать где-то ещё. Гарри нужны были основы основ, нельзя вырасти слабым неучем, раз уж мистер Олливандер так лестно о нём высказался, предрекая ему великие дела.  
      И вот теперь Гарри собрал сумки и с замиранием ждал завтра.  
  
      Дядя Вернон был хмурый и злой, так как пришлось проснуться слишком рано, чтобы до работы успеть отвезти нерадивого родственника на вокзал, избавиться от него и попасть на важную встречу. Гарри плохо спал, поэтому только рад был встать пораньше.  
      Билет он изучил давно, теперь, стараясь быть незаметным, он устроился напротив стены, разделяющей девятую и десятую платформу, и стал наблюдать. К его большому облегчению он был далеко не единственным ребёнком, который отправлялся с платформы 9 и три четверти. Понаблюдав, как родители с детьми исчезают в стене, и при этом проходящие мимо люди совершенно этого не замечают, Гарри успокоился и, когда рядом никого не было направился к той же самой стене. Вдохнул побольше воздуха, закрыл глаза, схватился рукой за коробочку, которая висела у него на шее, чтобы убедиться, что Дарк последует за ним, и прошёл вперёд.  
      Поттер ничего не почувствовал, но открыв глаза, он увидел еще одну платформу заполненную людьми, детьми, багажом. Поезд не заметить было нельзя и перепутать с чем-то тоже. Он подошёл к огромному пыхтящему паровозу и пошёл вдоль вагонов, ища более спокойное место в составе. Количество детей значительно уменьшилось только к самому хвосту. Гарри посмотрел на свою безразмерную сумку. «Стоит ли ее сдавать?» Но решил, что и так сойдёт, оставив её при себе.  
      Он расположился в купе, к сожалению на дверях не было замка, поэтому лишь прикрыл дверь и, сев у окна, стал наблюдать за людьми на перроне.  
      Маги, их одежда, багаж, питомцы, их поведение, отношения. Ученики разных возрастов сменяли друг друга, усаживались в вагоны, прощались с родителями, родственниками.  
      Было обидно, что самого Поттера никто не встретил, не побеспокоился о том, взял ли он всё с собой, не посадил в вагон, удостоверившись, что он доедет до школы.  
      После бурной встречи в «Дырявом котле» Гарри ждал и боялся, что здесь будет целая процессия из желающих его встретить и проводить. С одной стороны он был рад, что такого чрезмерного внимания нет, с другой стороны — было обидно. Он снова почувствовала себя ненужным и брошенным.  
      Поезд тронулся в путь. Первое время Гарри наблюдал за проплывающими пейзажами. Ведь за всю свою жизнь мальчик узнал только Тисовую улицу, путь от школы до дома Дурслей и несколько раз посещал Лондон.  
      Через час пейзажи наскучили, Поттер достал учебник по Защите от тёмных искусств, Дарк выбрался из коробочки и расположился у него на руке.  
      Спустя некоторое время возникла необходимость пройтись и поискать туалет. Поттер, не торопясь, шёл по коридору, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. В последнем вагоне детей было немного, поэтому в туалет он попал без проблем. На обратном пути он невольно останавливался перед закрытыми купе, снова вслушиваясь в то, что ощущал. Была тревога, радость, ожидание чего-то нового — обычные детские чувства. Поттер уже почти дошёл до своего купе, когда в коридор вышел высокий, рыжеволосый мальчик. Он хотел было заговорить, но его взгляд упал на руку Гарри, после чего тот отшатнулся и скрылся в своем купе так, будто за ним гнались бешеные псы. Мальчик посмотрел на то место, куда уставился незнакомец, там сидел Дарк, который не счёл нужным спрятаться.  
      Поттер в задумчивости вошёл в свою купе, прикрыл дверь.  
      «Может, в Хогвартсе запрещены пауки? — мелькнула мысль, которая была сразу же отвергнута. — Глупости, где бы не существовал этот Хогвартс, там не может не быть пауков, так как пауки есть везде, — с этой мыслью парень недоуменно пожал плечами. — Странные эти маги».  
      К обеду захотелось поесть, но женщина, которая развозила угощение, могла предложить лишь сласти. Гарри был не против, но знал по опыту, если сидеть на одном сладком, потом болит живот. У него он болел не раз. Поэтому, купив шоколадные котелки, он отказался от остального и полез в безразмерную сумку. С собой он взял бутерброды, несколько яблок и бутылку воды. Таким образом пообедав, Поттер продолжил чтение.  
      Когда поезд прибыл, уже смеркалось. Гарри вышел на заполненный детьми перрон и огляделся. Вдалеке величественно вырисовывался огромный замок. «Что ж Хогвартс не обманул моих ожиданий. По крайней мере внешне, он поражает».  
      Огромный великан созывал к себе детей, и Гарри, закинув рюкзачок на плечо, направился к общей толпе, но его остановил хмурый старик, потребовав оставить багаж здесь. Пришлось расстаться с сумкой.  
      Когда все собрались и двинулись в путь, было уже темно. Единственным источником света остался фонарь в руках Хагрида. Путь до замка Поттеру не очень понравился, так как он не умел плавать, а хлипкие суденышки, сев на которые, дети направились к замку, не внушали доверия.  
      Гарри с радостью выбрался на каменистый, твердый берег.  
      Дети вокруг были взволнованы, и это чувство невольно захватило и Поттера. Он старался держаться подальше от толпы, чтобы не потонуть в чужом волнении, но это было невозможно, так как их завели в очень тесное помещение. Кто-то переговаривался, кто-то волновался молча, а когда из стены выплыли призраки, от общего всплеска эмоций, а местами и страха мальчик думал, что сойдёт с ума.  
      Наконец, первокурсников ввели в Большой зал. Гарри бы восхитился окружающим великолепием огромного, древнего помещения вместе с другими учениками, если бы не чувства окружающих. В данный момент самым важным для него было не поддаться волнам эмоций, которые исходили от четырёх столов, которые стояли в этом огромном помещении и, за которыми сидели ученики, также ещё более сильные эмоции исходивший от детей, что стояли с ним в одной шеренге. Всё это не давало сосредоточиться, сфокусировать своё внимание на чём-то, кроме собственного самоконтроля.  
      Кто-то про себя молился некой покровительнице, чтобы не попасть в Слизерин, кто-то напротив желал попасть куда угодно, но только не в Гриффиндор, другой не желал попасть в Хаффлпафф. Гарри сразу понял, что он слышит мысли ребят, что стоят рядом. Он сделал усилие, постарался от них отгородиться, но это было непросто. Усилилась головная боль, из-за этого противиться окружающим чувствам, ощущениям, страхам, мыслям было ещё сложнее.  
      Когда, наконец, произнесли имя Гарри Поттер, у мальчика кружилась голова. Он на ватных ногах сел на табуретку, ему на голову была надета шляпа, но не успела она упасть на глаза Поттера, как проорала на весь зал «Гриффиндор».  
      Гарри на мгновение забыл даже о боли.  
      «Эй, она даже не коснулась моей головы», — он чуть не произнес это вслух. Но даже если бы произнес, вряд ли кто-нибудь услышал его слова, так как за одним из столов, как он понял — его нового факультета, поднялся такой шум, что заложило уши.  
      Строгая женщина подтолкнула Поттера к столу, и он пошёл. Перед глазами всё плыло, каждый его шаг отдавался болью в голове. Он прошёл вдоль стола и сел за самый дальний край.  
      Что происходило дальше. Гарри помнил смутно. Всё, что он старался делать, это не потерять сознание и не слышать чужих мыслей. Распределение закончилось, столы были накрыты, но кусок в горло не лез.  
      Когда он, наконец, оказался в спальне для мальчиков и до него дошло, что делить ему её придётся с четырьмя ребятами. Прости прощай уединение, любимая норка. Гарри просто махнул рукой, сил не было ни на что. Поднялся какой-то шум, кто-то о чём-то возмущался, но сам Поттер уже никого не слушал. Он подошёл к самой дальней кровати, задернул полог, скинул с себя одежду и повалился спать.  
      Благо, соседи по комнате чувствовали себя точно так же вымотанными и отключились тоже сразу.


	5. Chapter 5

14 сентября 1991 года  
      Гарри проснулся одним из первых, сегодня было воскресенье и четверо ребят, которые делили с ним комнату, ещё спали. Это были Невилл Лонгботтом, очень пугливый и прямолинейный парень, Дин Томас, Симус Финниган и Чарли Джонсон. Последние трое были более проблематичными соседями, так как пытались подружиться с Гарри, а ему их общество было не нужно. Увы, их не отпугивал даже Дарк.  
      Чарли был второкурсником и согласился уступить своё место в комнате, когда Рон Уизли, как оказалось, тот рыжий парень, которого Гарри встретил ещё в поезде, заявил, что ни в коем случае не будет жить в одной комнате с парнем, у которого есть паук. Но всё это Поттер узнал только на следующий день.  
      Гарри спустился в гостиную Гриффиндора, здесь было пусто, прошёл на выход и направился из башни, куда глаза глядят. За прошедшие две недели он познакомился со всеми профессорами, предметы были странные, непривычные, но здесь разрешали колдовать, а Гарри хотел научиться этой непростой науке. Взмах волшебной палочкой и чудо.  
      Но, как оказалось, увы, Гарри, действительно, был очень популярен, а это создавало большие проблемы. Ему трудно было уединиться, на него чуть ли не показывали пальцем. Это раздражало настолько, что к концу второй недели, он не знал, куда ему податься, чтобы остаться абсолютно одному, Дарк не в счёт.  
      Поттер шёл, не разбирая дороги, когда паук спрыгнул на пол и шустро куда-то побежал. Гарри направился за ним. Он открывал незнакомые двери, проходил сквозь странные проходы, шёл по скрипучим лестницам, но не мог нагнать паука. Пока тот не остановился перед небольшой лесенкой ведущей к вентиляционной трубе.  
      Мальчик уже понял, что Дарк его куда-то ведёт и следовал за ним без раздумий. Он прополз в вентиляционной трубе, еще одна лесенка, еще один поворот, еще одна вентиляционная труба, и он выглянул в пустую комнату.  
      Голые стены, голый каменный пол, вместо четвёртой стены было окно, которое выходило в глубины Чёрного озера — огромное озеро, на берегу которого располагался Хогвартс. Поттер спустил ноги из вентиляционной трубы и слез по лесенке вниз. Дарк остановился в середине комнаты.  
      — Зачем ты меня сюда привел? — спросил Гарри, солнечные блики, проходя сквозь толщу воды, создавали причудливое освещение комнаты, но паук молчал.  
      Здесь что-то было не так, что-то совсем по-другому, нежели в других местах Хогвартса, но, что именно, мальчик не понимал. Он присел на пол и понял, что тот тёплый. Паук влез к нему на руку, и Поттер услышал его шелест:  
      — Внизу котельная, там тепло и здесь тоже.  
      — Понятно.  
      Это было последнее, что Гарри сказал, так как он отключился.  
  
      Поттер открыл глаза.  
      Он резко сел, подскочив, невольно осознавая, что заснул. Тело ломило, так как спал он прямо на полу. Судя по изменившемуся освещению комнаты, было уже за полдень.  
      — Я заснул?! — эхо его голоса отразилось от стен в пустом помещении.  
      — Тебе нужно было поспать, — раздался шелест у него в голове.  
      Гарри посмотрел на паука:  
      — Так я же и так спал.  
      — Уверен, что при этом ты отдыхал?  
      И только теперь Поттер осознал, что в этой комнате он не чувствует ничего. Не было того постоянного фона, который создают обитаемые жилища, люди постоянно испытывают какие-то чувства, они о чём-то думают, с кем-то разговаривают, и Гарри плавает в этом поле чувств, эмоций, раздумий, чем больше людей, тем плотнее поле. Он сам себе не желал признаваться в том, как выматывало его это плавание, он был не в силах расслабиться, отпустить себя. Но эта комната была будто вне всего этого.  
      — Что это за место? — спросил он у паука.  
      — Не знаю, но здесь можно отдохнуть от назойливых.  
      Гарри поднялся, болезненно потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Подошёл к двери и дернул за ручку внутрь комнаты. Дверь открылась, но за ней оказалась стена, снаружи комната была замурована.  
      — Дарк, ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — спросил Поттер у паука, но тот ничего не ответил.  
      После этого мальчик обследовал комнату, провел рукой по стенам, осмотрел потолок — обычная каменная кладка. Стекло, которое находилось вместо четвёртой стены, было толстым и почти сплошным, а по краю проходил небольшой ободок, украшенный маленькими змейками.  
      — Кто бы ни был хозяином данной комнаты, ему тоже требовалось отдыхать от людских эмоций, — сделал вывод парень.  
      В данный момент Гарри легко мог проникнуть в комнату и через вентиляционное отверстие. «Что же у меня есть время найти вход в эту комнату», — подумал он и стал взбираться по лесенке в вентиляционное отверстие. Нужно было возвращаться, поднявшись под самый потолок, он обернулся.  
      — Знаешь, Дарк, а ведь это прекрасное место, чтобы создать нашу маленькую норку, — проблемой оставались его соседи по комнате, староста, декан и взрослые, которых может заинтересовать, где же пропадает их знаменитость.  
      — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — прошептал паук.  
  
      После столь необходимого расслабленного сна. К Гарри вернулось его хладнокровие, которое он порядком подрастерял, поддаваясь постоянному раздражению, от чего голова болела лишь сильнее. Теперь он с охотой направился в библиотеку, приведя себя по быстрому в порядок и прихватив сумку.  
      Миссис Пинс была одной из немногих взрослых, к которой Гарри старался найти подход, он знал по опыту, что доброжелательная библиотекарь, это редкие книги, полученные без проблем и долгих поисков.  
      Он вежливо поздоровался и попросил книги из списка. За прошедшие две недели он поймал двоих ребят, которые неподобающе обращались с книгами, поэтому уже заслужил некоторое одобрение миссис Пинс.  
      Нет, Гарри не собирался прилагать много сил на выполнение домашнего задания, он будет учиться, но Гриффиндор ещё пожалеет, что Поттер попал на этот факультет, что его мнения в отличие от многих ребят, которых он опрашивал, даже не спросили. За прошедшие две недели факультет потерял сто баллов стараниями Поттера, при чём никто и не думал его в этом обвинять. Мальчик опоздал пару раз, так он не знал расположения комнат. Он старательно делал домашнее задание, так кто же виноват, что он не силён в сочинении эссе. Его сильнее остальных невзлюбил декан Слизерина и профессор зельеварения в одном лице, постоянно задавая каверзные вопросы и с удовольствием снимая баллы с Гриффиндора, тут его вообще считали жертвой, а Снейпа злодеем. Хотя знал бы профессор, с каким удовольствие Поттер позволяет ему снимать с Гриффиндора баллы, возможно из вредности не стал бы этого делать.  
      Да ещё и декан Гриффиндора профессор Макгонагалл оказалась жуткой правдолюбкой, вместо того, чтобы давать послабления своему факультету подобно Снейпу, она требовала от него по полной и снимала баллы даже со своих, чего декан Слизерина почти не делал, в итоге Гриффиндор медленно, но верно, приближался к последнему месте в школьном соревновании факультетов. Туда ему и дорога.  
      Гарри расположился за самым дальним столом. Сегодня было воскресенье, в библиотеке было не много учеников, стояла благостная тишина — как же хорошо.  
      Зельеварение, действительно, привлекло мальчика, но не то, что преподавали на первом курсе. Гарри искренне недоумевал, зачем ему знать, как приготовить какую-то мазь от ожогов, если её можно купить без всяких проблем в любой аптеке. Но к сожалению яды и противоядия, некоторые другие интересные составы, например, подчиняющие разум, если и будут преподавать, то, увы, не на первом курсе. Поэтому сейчас Гарри больше занимался тем, что изучал составляющие зелий и процесс приготовления. С каждым уроком его вопросы только приумножались. Почему используется именно это основа? Как влияет основа на зелье? Почему лучистая фасоль режется вдоль длинной соломкой, а не поперёк? Почему мешать нужно против часовой стрелки пять раз и только два раза по часовой? Почему именно столько должно быть помешивании, а не больше и не меньше? И этих почему уже сейчас было слишком много. Вместо того, чтобы объяснять основы, которыми как раз интересовался Гарри, они изучали отдельные зелья и приготовление, но всё это было не то. Он хотел понять и понять сейчас, а не к пятому курсу обучения.  
      В итоге парень сам взялся за свое образование, всё меньше обращая внимание на домашнее задание и то, что делают во время уроков. Хотя нет, от уроков был толк, с каждым занятием он записывал всё новые вопросы в свой пухлый блокнот. Но он не слишком горел желанием ответить правильно на вопрос профессора Снейпа, у него были другие желания — задать ему вопрос, задать сотни вопросов. Но, увы, профессор не из тех людей, которые будут дополнительно заниматься с отстающими детьми, а попадать на отработки Поттер не собирался, так как, судя по слухам, в этом случае он будет больше драить котлы и перебирать ингредиенты, чем заниматься, действительно, делом.  
      Трансфигурацию — особую науку превращения одного предмета в другой, вела декан Гриффиндора, но от этого учиться было не легче, чем на зельеварении. Опять отдельные заклинания, теперь сложный пассы волшебной палочкой и расчёты, но никаких пояснений. Почему, превращая стекло в бумагу, нужно делать именно эти движения, а при преображение жидкости в металл — другие? Мальчик понимал, что скорее всего пояснения будут позже, но он хотел знать их сейчас. Он опять хотел понимать, а не заучивать.  
      Ещё один предмет Чары был довольно интересен. Повезло, что хоть профессор Флитвик, декан Рейвенкло в начале обучал правильному движению волшебной палочкой, как её нужно держать, как махать. Но, пролистав одну из энциклопедий по Чарам, Поттер пришёл в ужас, от того сколько заклинаний существует. И сделал вывод, что нужно брать самое необходимое, отбрасывая остальной мусор, иначе можно и запутаться. Хотя, копнув чуть глубже, у него закралось подозрение, что и здесь есть закономерности. Заклинания имеют разную силу, разную направленность, а также немало зависит от природных данных волшебника. Нужно было подобрать оптимальные именно для себя родимого.  
      Астрономия парня не слишком заинтересовала, он ею почти не занимался. В данный момент Гарри не видел в ней резона, так как заниматься посадками в теплицах по лунному календарю не собирался. Напротив у него уже оформилась мысль найти надёжного и знающего дело специалиста по травологии, нежели копаться в теплицах самому.  
      Полеты на метле мальчика не сильно привлекли, вернее он бы попробовал взлететь, если бы на него не пялились все вокруг. Метла в руку влетела легко, но дальше он сделал вид будто она его не слушает, так как в ином случае, он привлёк бы слишком большое внимание к себе.  
      В настоящее время Гарри хоть и был для всех героем, но за прошедшие две недели, дети достаточно насмотрелись на его не выдающиеся успехи. По Хогвартсу уже ползли слухи, что в прошлом ему всего лишь повезло, а возможно это была заслуга его родителей, которые умерли, но никак не самого ребёнка. Гарри даже догадывался, кто распускает эти сплетни — заносчивый Драко Малфой, которому, как впрочем и многим остальным, он отказал в дружбе. Но именно этот слизеринец отказ переносил болезненно, в конвульсиях собственной злобы, наблюдать за ним было забавно. Особенно, если учесть, что Гарри был совсем не против этой версии событий давно минувших дней.  
      История магии была лишним временем для чтения, Гарри приносил небольшую книгу, письменные принадлежности, и пока остальной класс «спал», читал или делал выводы. Нудные разговоры профессора Бинса действовали успокаивающе на всех, в классе не было бурных эмоций, взволнованных мыслей, можно было учиться не хуже, чем в библиотеке.  
      Как относится к профессору Квирреллу преподавателю Защиты от тёмных искусств, Гарри всё никак не мог определить. Все профессора воспринимались им, как люди под артефактом, он не чувствовал исходящих от них мыслей, лишь изредка слабые отголоски чувств достигали его. Специально вторгаться в личный мир профессоров Гарри даже не пытался, по крайней мере пока, сознавая, что это риск. Но профессор по ЗОТИ был исключением, от него временами шли бурные эмоции, при чём от радости и предвкушения до злобы, граничащей с ненавистью.  
      Более загадочной личностью был лишь директор Дамблдор, так как при том, что поступки его были странные, а временами и эксцентричные, чего стоит его обувь на каблуках с бубенчиками, Гарри не чувствовал от него ничего, совсем, будто проходишь мимо каменной статуи, даже от Снейпа исходили большие эманации, хотя он был защищён сильнее остальных профессоров.  
      Гарри вздохнул, что-то он задумался не о том и вернулся к книгам. Дарк сидел у него на плече, поглядывая за окружением.  
  
30 октября 1991 года  
      Был вечер, Поттер как всегда сбежал от толпы в библиотеку. Несколько выбранных книг, тетрадь для записей (хвала маглам), карандаш, пергамент, ненавистные перо и чернила, которыми Гарри до сих пор толком не научился писать, постоянно делая кляксы, но раз в магическом мире пишут ими, он практиковался изо дня в день.  
      — Хочешь кого-то убить? — вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо отличница Гермиона Грейнджер остановилась у стола.  
      Гарри даже глазом не повёл, равнодушно спросив:  
      — С чего ты взяла?  
      Девушка показала на лист бумаги с аккуратно записанными названиями растений:  
      — Все они используются в зельях с нервно-паралитическим эффектом.  
      Гарри нахмурился, сделал сосредоточенную мину:  
      — Точно? А по моему они позволяют расслабиться мышцам, не более.  
      — Ну если первый и последний раз в жизни, то возможно.  
      — Хм, спасибо не знал, сложно это всё для меня, — Поттер, наигранно тяжко вздохнув, взлохматил непослушные волосы.  
      Он уже думал, что представление закончено, и она сейчас уйдёт, но от Гермионы исходили волны злости, которая усиливалась.  
      — Послушай, чего ты добиваешься?  
      — О чём это ты? — Гарри постарался изобразить глупейшее выражение лица.  
      Девушка села за стол:  
      — Я ведь не слепая, ты сидишь за книгами столько же сколько и я, и интересы у тебя разные, тут и чары, и трансфигурация, и зелья, и даже травология.  
      — Я стараюсь, учусь, — поддакнул Поттер.  
      — Так почему твои оценки такие, такие, такие… никакие? Не может же быть, что ты специально учишься хуже, чем можешь.  
      — Послушай, Грейнджер, не у всех есть такая хорошая память, как у тебя и такой аналитический ум. Кто-то может перечитывать одну и ту же книгу десять раз и всё равно не запомнить то, что ты запомнила с первого раза, — раздражение в голосе было не наигранным.  
      — Я точно знаю, что ты читал о болотных растениях всю неделю, я сама хотела прочесть ту книгу, но она постоянно была у тебя. Так почему вчера, когда Снейп спросил тебя о свойствах аира болотного, ты что-то промямлил про порошок, которым присыпают раны и всё.  
      — Что вспомнил, то и сказал.  
      — Не верю, — зло подавшись вперёд, сказала Гермиона. — Не верю, всё ты знаешь, по крайней мере многое, вижу по тому какие книги ты читаешь.  
      — И что же такое выдающееся я читаю? «Как ухаживать за волшебной палочкой» пособие для школьников десяти лет или «Заготавливаем травы» для начинающих от восьми лет и старше?  
      — А также «Лечимся ядами» для третьего курса.  
      Гарри нахмурился, потёр переносицу, снял очки и взглянул прямо девочке в лицо. Это было его первое воздействие в Хогвартсе на человека. В её разум он проник легко, что поделать, маглорожденная, уверенная в своём уме и всезнание.  
      — Чего ты хочешь? Чего желаешь, что тебе от меня нужно? — Гарри чуть ли не шипел эти вопросы.  
      — Ты не даёшь набирать баллы, ты ничего не делаешь для этого, — не разрывая зрительный контакт, тихо прошептала она в ответ.  
      — И что?  
      — Разве ты не хочешь выиграть? — под его взглядом люди ему не врали и недоумение девушки было искренним.  
      Гарри абсолютно честно ответил:  
      — Мне всё равно. Какая разница, кто получит кубок? Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф, Рейвенкло или в очередной раз Слизерин. Ничего не измениться, солнце всё также будет всходить, книги всё также будут стоять на полках, а ты всё так же будешь одна.  
      От последних слов Гермиона вздрогнула, разрывая зрительный контакт и подскочила со стула, вскрикнув.  
      — Первое предупреждение, мисс Грейнджер, — раздался недовольный голос миссис Пинс.  
      — Простите, — шепотом извинилась девочка, садясь на стул, на руке у неё сидел Дарк, а яд его, протекая по жилам, забирал страхи, сомнения, открывая потаённые закоулки разума.  
      Гарри посмотрел ей в глаза:  
      — Это, действительно, так важно для тебя? Чего ты хочешь? Чего ты, ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО, хочешь?  
      — Завести друзей, — вздохнула она.  
      — Именно, а для этого совершенно не нужен кубок Хогвартса. Взгляни на тот дальний стол, там сидят Лайза и Нив с Рейвенкло и уже неделю придумывают, как же отомстить братьям Уизли за их злую шутку с мышью в душевой. И они даже кое-что придумали, но решиться не могут.  
      — Эти два болвана в душевую к девушкам вроде ужа запустили.  
      — На Гриффиндоре, а на Рейвенкло была мышь. Не хочешь ли помочь им, смотришь и подружитесь.  
      Он четко ощутил ее нерешительность, но было и острое желание, узнать каково это иметь друзей.  
      — Я не могу им так навязываться и наш разговор был о другом.  
      «А она сильная и волевая, истинная гриффиндорка, — невольно поморщился он. — Да и память у неё, действительно, отличная, такую бы да направить в нужное русло, но какая же она правдолюбка, — Гарри невольно поморщился про себя, — прям как Макгонагал, что раздражает, — Поттер вздохнул. — Главное сейчас занять её чем-то другим, отвлечь, парочка деятельных подруг будет то, что надо. Хотя она своими лекциями отпугнёт кого угодно, но девчонки с Рейвенкло, смотришь, найдут общий язык».  
      — Уверена? Ты ничего не путаешь?  
      Грейнджер моргнула, не разрывая зрительного контакта:  
      — Нет, — и уже с сомнением, — возможно. Мы о чём-то говорили?  
      — Ты хотела подружиться, — пояснил Гарри, улыбнувшись.  
      — Я? — легкий румянец смущения залил щеки. — Похоже, мне нужно немного отдохнуть.


	6. Chapter 6

      — Так не хочешь им помочь? — Гарри кивнул в сторону дальнего стола, где шёпотом о чём-то спорили девочки.  
      Гермиона перевела взгляд на дальний стол.  
      Гарри перед тем, как разорвать зрительный контакт, нажал на её чувство справедливости и здорового желания наказать обидчиков, смазывая весь разговор, делая его не важным, через полчаса тот полностью забудется.  
      — Очень даже хочу, — Грейнджер поднялась, решительно направляясь к дальнему столу. — Уизли надо проучить, — прошептала она себе под нос.  
      Гарри поглядывал за разговором девочек, пока миссис Пинс снова не прикрикнула теперь на Лайзу. На губах у Поттера расплылась довольная улыбка, девушки нашли общие интересы и оживлённо что-то обсуждали тихим шепотом.  
      «Этих Джорджа с Фредом надо проучить, будут знать, как пытаться украсть Дарка для своих экспериментов, Лайзе же с Нив на ум приходили слишком невинные способы мести, даром, что учатся на Рейвенкло, но с размахом Гермионы, может получиться что-то веселое».  
      «Что думаешь, Дарк», — взяв паука на руку, задал мысленный вопрос Гарри.  
      «Она нас не поймёт», — был такой же ответ.  
      «Знаю, но она может быть полезна».  
      «Она нас не примет».  
      «Нас многие не примут, но уничтожать всех неразумно».  
      «Даже так?»  
      «Не сейчас, конечно, но в данный момент Грейнджер поняла, что что-то не так, дальше будет хуже. Выход?» — Гарри прикрыл глаза, тонко и осторожно проникать в чужой разум так, чтобы сама жертва не поняла этого, было тяжело и болезненно. Головная боль волнами растекалась от висков к затылку.  
      «Можно изменить человека, сделать его таким, каким ты хочешь его видеть, но окружающие заметят», — прошелестел в разум Гарри Дарк.  
      «Значит, нужно сделать так, чтобы не заметили».  
      «Ты даже не знаешь как».  
      «А ты?»  
      «Я? Я всего лишь паук».  
      «Я должен попытаться и кому-то нужно быть первой жертвой».  
      «Не надорвись», — паук заполз парню за пазуху.  
      Гарри уже собрал книги. С такой головной болью читать было невозможно, он сдал их, поблагодарив миссис Пинс, и направился к своей норке, нужно было отгородиться от этого мира. На выходе он обернулся и взглянул на трёх девочек, которые вчитывались в одну из книг.  
  
31 октября 1991 года  
      Было раннее утро. Гарри встал пораньше, чтобы незаметно выскользнуть из башни Гриффиндора и отправиться на кухню Хогвартса.  
      Место, где он мог бы спокойно поесть вне толпы, он искал с самого первого дня, как только попал в Хогвартс. Не слушай он редкие отрывистые мысли учеников, так мог искать её ещё не один год, почему-то вслух об этом месте не проговорился не один профессор, но о ней знали почти все ученики.  
      Нахождение кухни дало ещё одно преимущество Поттеру. Он наконец понял, что за странное внешнее присутствие было в Хогвартсе. Домовых эльфов он чувствовал постоянно, но совсем не как людей. Благо мысли их были скрыты для мальчика, но чувства ощущались, почти как людские, хоть они и были более спокойные.  
      Поначалу, попав на кухню и увидев, сколько здесь посторонних существ, Гарри погрустнел, понимая, что здесь покоя не будет, но эти странные создания не обращали на него никакого внимания, пока тот к ним не обратился. Простая же просьба приводила домовых эльфов в восторг, который лучился, как радуга, чистой открытой энергией. В отличие от многих людей, эльфы не навязывались, стоило отвернуться и заняться своим делом, как лопоухое существо начинало выполнять прерванную работу или просто исчезало.  
      Блюда, которые готовили домовые эльфы, Гарри уже оценил, но не одно магическое существо Хогвартса не подаст на обеденный стол то, что любил Поттер, и сегодня ему хотелось приготовить что-то по-настоящему сладкое.  
      Так смешивая, измельчая, выпекая, он и не заметил, как пролетело утро.  
      Отправляться в Большой зал на Хэллоуин Гарри не собирался, ему хватало и обычных дней.  
      Поэтому позавтракав и прихватив те вкусняшки, что приготовил, а так же кое-что из кулинарных шедевров эльфов про запас на обед и ужин, отправился в свою норку, чтобы до уроков их там оставить.  
      А сразу же после последнего урока скрылся от своих одноклассников в ближайшем коридоре, лишь на миг забежав в спальню. В сумке у него лежала пара книг, которые он взял в библиотеке, блокнот, письменные принадлежности. Этого ему хватит, чтобы весело провести Хэллоуин.  
      Несколько пролетов по вентиляции, и он выбрался в облюбованную комнату. За прошедшие месяцы Дарк постарался на славу, он сплёл целое ложе на тёплом полу. Здесь можно было и посидеть, и полежать, читая. Писать, правда, было неудобно, так как стол было взять неоткуда. Уменьшать предметы Гарри ещё не умел, поэтому перетащить стол из какого-нибудь заброшенного класса, было проблематично.  
      Но изменилась не только комната. Проживание в Хогвартсе пошло на пользу Дарку, теперь он мог увеличиваться значительно больше, вырастая до размеров кошки и снова принимая свой привычный размер с ладошку младенца.  
      В начале учебного года Гарри пропадал постоянно, и гриффиндорцы быстро поняли, что его легче найти в библиотеке, чем в Большом зале или в гостиной Гриффиндора. Позже он стал пропадать и из библиотеки, сначала на час, затем на два, через месяц мог исчезнуть на целый вечер. На немногочисленные вопросы пояснил, что он не любит толпы. Гриффиндорцы, как истинные упрямцы, было попытались его переубедить, доказывая, что друзья и группа это хорошо. Но, натыкаясь на не меньшее упрямство в отстаивании своей точки зрения, через несколько недель сдались. К октябрю образовались группы по интересам, какие-то дружеские связи почти у всех, и Гарри, который избегал этих связей остался вне своих однокурсников. Такой же одиночкой, как он, была лишь Гермиона, но сейчас Поттер надеялся, что и она найдёт подруг, и не будет чересчур к нему присматриваться.  
      Хотя… Гарри даже сейчас иногда сомневался в своём решении остаться одному. Возможно, стоило завести полезные знакомства, но ему и так приходится притворяться перед всеми, а играть дружбу, о которой он знает лишь понаслышке (наблюдения в школе и за Дадли), было не разумно. Врагов наживать по глупости не хотелось, ему хватало и межфакультетной вражды Слизерина со всеми остальными факультетами.  
      Хэллоуин Гарри провёл просто замечательно, читал книги, делал заметки, тренировался в заклинаниях, думал о зельях, болтал с Дарком, позже заснул в паучьей норе — прекрасное, сухое и тёплое место, в отличие от многих других помещений Хогвартса. Старый замок был холодным и сырым, что очень не нравилось всегда замерзающему Гарри и толкало его к тому, чтобы глубже забиться в свою сухую и теплую норку.  
  
01 ноября 1991 года.  
      Поттер открыл глаза, когда в комнате ещё было темно. На ощупь зажёг фонарь. Дарк сидел на руке. Гарри потянулся, снимая подобие походной пижамы, свои старые домашние штаны и тонкую кофту. В своё убежище он давно принёс и запасную одежду и одеяло с подушкой, так как иногда здесь засыпал.  
      Быстро переодевшись, направился в башню Гриффиндора, стараясь перемещаться по наиболее пустынным коридорам. Живые портреты обычно не поднимали крик и не звали профессоров, если видели учеников посреди ночи вне гостиных, но вредный полтергейст Пивз… С ним было лучше не встречаться, благо, его присутствие Гарри чувствовал, не так как живого человека и не так как приведений, но чувствовал.  
      Стоило произнести пароль и войти в гостиную Гриффиндора, как Поттер встретился со злым и взволнованным Перси (староста факультета Гриффиндор, извечно занятый уроками и своими обязанностями), хотя, увидев Гарри, тот будто снова начал дышать:  
      — Гарри, где ты был всю ночь?  
      Поттер нахмурился, он никогда ни перед кем не отчитывался, предпочитая ничего не значащие отговорки, и не собирался:  
      — В Хогвартсе.  
      Перси казалось уже готов был пойти пятнами и высказать что-то очень не сдержанное, как к нему подошла, встав с кресла, Гермиона:  
      — Я же говорила, что Гарри это не твои братья, Перси, он не побежит обезвреживать тролля или что они там по началу хотели сделать. Гарри, пожалуйста, скажи, что был всю ночь в безопасном месте, пусть уже Перси выдохнет и пойдёт наконец спать.  
      Гарри с удивлением почувствовал отголоски благодарности, а не раздражения, как это было обычно, от старосты в отношении девочки. Поттер по неволе выловил из речи Гермионы основное:  
      — Тролль?  
      — Ты что не слышал, что по Хогвартсу бродит тролль? Вернее бродил, — но выражение лица Гарри было более чем красноречиво, и Перси будто сдулся, явно показывая, что эту ночь он не спал.  
      — Я был в заброшенном классе, тихое, лишённое праздничной суеты место, не слышал я не про каких троллей.  
      Но староста уже махнул рукой и направился к спальням, если он и думал вздремнуть, то у него было не более часа, хотя, если не завтракать, то можно было выкроить полтора часа.  
      Поттер подошёл к Гермионе, которая выглядела ненамного лучше Перси. Но спать она явно не собиралась. «Хотя всё равно завтра суббота, выспится»:  
      — Так что я пропустил?  
      — Может переоденешься, тогда и расскажу.  
      Гарри кивнул, Гермиона была наилучшим рассказчиком. Разум совершенно не защищён и кроме слов можно услышать и некоторые мысли, к тому же обычно она ко всему относилась трезво, значит, затапливающих всю картину чувств не будет.  
      — Собери вещи на первый урок, я сделаю то же, пойдём прогуляемся до кухни, а за рассказ я угощу тебя вкуснейшим какао с апельсиновым соком. Идёт?  
      Было приятно увидеть на лице всезнайки удивление, но Гарри ещё вчера решил, что пойдёт на многое, чтобы сделать её своей, хотя сейчас даже приблизительно не знал, как этого добиться. Первое, что нужно было совершить, это унять у девушки жуткую тягу к победам по поводу и без. Больно было смотреть как такой талант распыляется сразу на всё, вот если пустить все усилия в одно русло. На губах невольно мелькнула улыбка.  
      Чуть позже, когда Гарри уже переоделся, умылся, и они сидели за столом на кухне, стараясь не мешать эльфам, Гермиона по достоинству оценила напиток, посматривая на занятых домовиков.  
      — Так что произошло? — спросил Поттер, на свой страх и риск выпуская толику силы и воздействуя на собеседницу. Приятное тепло от напитка, бодрящее и снимающее усталость после нерадостной ночи, мягкое воздействие, закрепляющее приятные ощущения от напитка на субъект сидящий напротив. Будто котёнок которому объясняют, что хозяин это хорошо, хозяин плохого не сделает.  
      Девушка нахмурилась, но не из-за чар, а что-то вспоминая:  
      — Вчера профессор Квиррелл появился в Большом зале, крича, что тролль в подземелье.  
      — А откуда тролль в Хогвартсе?  
      Гермиона моргнула, будто и не думала об этом:  
      — Странно я об этом даже не подумала, но он действительно был.  
      — Я не сомневаюсь, — «показать, что полностью верю, успокоить, вливая чувство единения и защищённости, для начала совсем немного, чтобы не появилось диссонанса».  
      — Всех отправили в гостиные факультетов, и во время всей этой суеты Фред с Джорджем скрылись.  
      — Я надеюсь Перси не решил, что они утащили меня с собой?  
      — Нет, по началу, но выяснив, что ты тоже пропал… — Гермиона пожала плечами, и Поттер почувствовал лёгкое сожаление от девочки.  
      Гарри выдохнул, покачав головой. Неприятно было осознавать, что его считают таким идиотом. «Хотя может это и к лучшему, раз недооценивают».  
      — И что произошло дальше? — Гарри налил ещё одну кружку напитка, протянул Гермионе со словами. — Чтобы не заснуть после обеда, — при этом улыбнулся, чувствуя тёплое чувство благодарности в ответ.  
      — Фред и Джордж отправились искать тролля, что они хотели, просто на него посмотреть или, действительно, обезвредить, не знаю.  
      — Но… — поторопил Гарри рассказчицу.  
      — Близнецы вернулись в гостиную с довольными минами, — девочка нахмурилась, и Гарри с неким садистским удовольствием уже прикидывал, сколько же баллов факультет потерял, благодаря этим двоим на этот раз, — они с восторгом, взахлёб рассказывают, как приложили тролля его же дубиной по голове.  
      — И им поверили? — спросил мальчик скептически, чувствуя по спокойному голосу девочки, что похоже баллы эти двое этой ночью не потеряли. «Жаль».  
      — Не очень, — хмыкнула девочка, — но появилась МакГонагалл, отчитала этих двоих перед всеми, сняла с них пятьдесят баллов за непослушание. — Гарри удивлённо присвистнул. «А декан даёт, так свой факультет опускать, только странно, что Гермиона спокойна». Но продолжение рассказа расставило всё на свои места. — И при этом даёт пятьдесят баллов Уизли «за оригинальность», как она сказала. Позже остальные спрашивали у близнецов, про «оригинальность», но те лишь нахмурились и сказали, что заклинание сработало не верно, дубасить тролля должна была не дубина, а сам тролль, но тот оказался слишком толстокожим, и вся сила заклятия пришлась на неодушевлённую дубину.  
      — В общем Уизли герои факультета? — спросил Гарри, допивая свой какао со сладкими сливками, радовало, что Грейнджер оказалась достаточно сдержанной, чтобы не начать охать от того количества сахара, что потреблял её собеседник.  
      Девочка кивнула, вздохнув, допила свой какао, искренне поблагодарив, хотела уже помыть чашку, когда появился услужливый эльф и забрал её, было желающую возразить девочку остановил Поттер:  
      — Не надо, они так радуются, когда есть возможность кому-то, — на слове «услужить» Гарри приостановился, понимая, что нынешней Гермионе это не понравится, она ведь не ощущает той радости, что испытывают эльфы, работая. Чуть запнулся и поправился, — быть полезными. В этот момент они просто светятся довольством.  
      Девушка кивнула:  
      — Впервые вижу их так, — она пошла на выход.  
      Гарри, который всё это время старался закрепить хорошее, благодушное настроение девушки на себя, следил ещё и за окружающими эльфами, но общий фон, который создавали эти деятельные существа совершенно не изменился, даже не всколыхнулся. Ощущение, что эта община живёт своими порядками и законами, стойко закреплялось у Гарри. Он не вмешивается в их порядки, они не обращают на него внимания. Может быть это и была обманка, но, чтобы в этом удостовериться, нужно было вызвать созданий на конфликт, простое воздействие на однокурсницу, конфликта не вызвало.  
      — Гарри, ты идёшь? — позвала его у входа Гермиона, думая, что Поттер задумался.  
      — Иду, — кивнул Гарри.  
  
10 ноября 1991 года  
      Сегодня была первая игра по Квиддичу в турнире Хогвартса. Прекрасный день, чтобы изучить сам Хогвартс. Идти на поле полное безумных болельщиков Гарри даже не думал, ему свой рассудок ещё был дорог.  
      Сделав вид, что идёт на поле, Поттер по дороге затерялся в коридорах Хогвартса и ждал пока замок опустеет. Гриффиндор играл со Слизерином, все говорили, что шансы равны. Гарри из окна посмотрел в сторону поля, фыркнул недовольно и направился в подземелья.  
      Древнее здание из холодного камня с сырыми подвальными помещениями вызывало скорее сожаление. Поттер в очередной раз подумал о том, что сюда бы талантливого мага, желающего сделать Хогвартс уютным и тёплым, а не Филча с его кошкой, который не может стереть даже пару зачарованных пятен (очередной эксперимент близнецов с краской). И подобная мысль появлялась всякий раз, стоило наткнуться на сырость, холод, а местами и плесень, иной раз странного цвета.  
      Гарри удалось обойти не мало помещений и в подземельях и на этажах. Ничего интересного он не нашёл (впрочем, и не надеялся, после того как близнецы Уизли облазили весь Хогвартс и находили всё новые ходы, но похоже их настрой был заразителен), кроме пары заброшенных классов с интересной мебелью. Там стояли не классические столы для учеников, а резные, возможно, вырезанные ещё сотню другую лет назад, а сейчас пришедшие в негодность. Мебель стояла на четвёртом этаже не одно десятилетие, Гарри запомнил её расположение, уже представляя восстановленные стол и стулья в своей паучьей норе.  
      К обеду, устав и проголодавшись, он направился на кухню.  
      Гарри выглянул из окна, пока на плите закипала вода, ученики шли к Хогвартсу, но стоило поесть и спуститься в Большой зал, как он понял, что игра не закончилась, снитч не поймали, в данный момент пришлось сделать перерыв на обед, затем игру продолжат.  
      «Глупые правила, чтобы вы там до ночи летали», — подумал про себя недовольный Гарри, после того как ему удалось скрыться от навязчивых Дина, Симуса и Чарли.  
      Поттер отправился по уже пустеющим коридорам к библиотеке, но миссис Пинс не было и помещение было закрыто. Настроение только ухудшилось.  
      «Что ж потренируюсь в заклинаниях», — махнул обречённо рукой Гарри и повернулся, чтобы отправиться в свою норку, когда с тихим хлопком перед ним возник домовик. Не высокий, он доходил Поттеру до груди, а сам мальчик был ниже всех на первом курсе, даже девочки были выше. Эльф был худенький в пушистом полотенце, которое скрывало его тельце, как меховая мантия.  
      — Микки приветствует Гарри Поттера, Микки хотел бы сделать хорошее предложение Гарри Поттеру.  
      Гарри склонил голову чуть на бок, изучая чувства, которые испускал домовик, здесь был интерес, страх, надежда, зарождающееся восхищение, и ещё что-то юркое как змея, ускользающее от анализа.  
      — Говори, всё равно вокруг ни души, — в подтверждении слов голос мальчика разнёсся эхом в холодном коридоре.  
      — Микки проводит Гарри Поттера в более тёплое место, — только теперь Поттер заметил, что его маленький собеседник босой.  
      Он кивнул прошёл за домовиком пару поворотов, и они попали в небольшой класс. Здесь не было так холодно как в коридоре, хоть и уютом не пахло.  
      — Интересно, вы домовики болеете? — задал Гарри возникший вопрос.  
      — Если домовик живёт в магически богатом доме, то домовик не болеет.


	7. Chapter 7

      «Интересно, Хогвартс тянет на магически богатый дом? Хотя для домовиков он скорее всего магически богатый город».  
      — Что ты хотел…  
      — Микки, сэр.  
      Гарри поморщился, отвратное имя, как у куклы.  
      — Микки.  
      В следующий момент домовик подошёл к присевшему на стул Гарри и опустился перед ним на колени:  
      — Микки смиренно просит сильного волшебника, умного волшебника, талантливого…  
      — Хватит! — только теперь Гарри распознал то ускользающее змеиным хвостом чувство, которое домовик старательно прятал — расчёт. — Использовать меня решил? — Поттер поднялся, выхватив волшебную палочку.  
      Но в противовес ожиданиям домовик не попытался стать невидимым или убраться из комнаты, он сидел всё также на коленях, склонив свою лопоухую голову к полу. Гарри отшвырнул бы его к стене со всей своей злобой, если бы не чувства восхищения и благоговения в купе со страхом затопившие магическое существо. Теперь он вспомнил домовика с большими ушами, одно из которых было чуть кривовато, будто его пожевали у края и выплюнули. Именно он убирал посуду, когда они говорили с Гермионой.  
      Гарри медленно вобрал в лёгкие воздуха и так же медленно его вытолкнул:  
      — Что тебе надо, говори по делу.  
      Микки поднял голову и, посмотрев в глаза волшебнику, проговорил:  
      — Не хочет ли волшебник Гарри Поттер сделать Микки своим домовиком. Микки будет стараться, Микки будет верно служить.  
      От удивления Гарри даже сел:  
      — Я?  
      Домовик так закивал головой, что уши затрепыхались, поднимая облачко пыли, классом явно не пользовались уже несколько недель, если не месяцев.  
      Поттер поймал взгляд домовика и, не сдерживаясь, вторгся в его разум. Тот пискнул, было дернулся, но, давно спрыгнувший на пол Дарк, укусил его за ногу, домовик его не заметил, хотя…  
      Мир этого создания был настолько другим, все равно, что вторгнуться в разум кота или ворона. Но цели, его цели…  
      — Хм, ты хочешь дом. Странный выбор хозяина, — домовик перестал сопротивляться, позволяя проникать глубже. Магическое существо трясло, но разум оставался странно трезв, Гарри и не думал, что в этих крохах столько выносливости.  
      — Гарри Поттер ведь хочет дом, — ответил домовик, — и Микки хочет дом.  
      Последним образом, который Гарри увидел в разуме Микки было то, как домовик увидел тень паука, но позволил ему подкрасться к себе, смиряя страх и сомнения. Он явно что-то для себя решил. Неужели всё это ради дома?  
      — И ты пойдешь на всё? — Гарри не верил, не мог поверить. Вот так вот вверить себя неизвестному? При том, что перед ним сидит на коленях не глупое животное, теперь он знал это точно, Микки очень не прост.  
      Домовик тяжело опустился прямо на пол:  
      — Любой бы домовик хотел такого хозяина, сильного, умелого, умного, — он подполз к ногам Гарри. — Микки будет верным домовиком.  
      — У меня даже дома нет, как ты служить-то будешь? Вы ведь очень зависимы от магических домов, — сомнения всё ещё не отпускали.  
      — Микки нашел книгу в тайной секции, Микки принесёт книгу Гарри Поттеру, Гарри Поттер проведёт ритуал и станет хозяином Микки.  
      — Уже и ритуал выбрал, — хмыкнул Гарри, но радость затопившая разум домовика, была столь сильной, что тот решил согласиться, решил попробовать. — Учти, если это ловушка, яд Дарка будет долго тебя убивать, хотя вы ведь и умереть готовы за хозяев, — новая волна подозрений.  
      — Гарри Поттер видел разум Микки, Микки будет верным, Микки…  
      — Будет лгать, предавать, убивать, лишь бы обрести наполненный под завязку магией дом, я видел. И мне понравилась твоя решимость, но не рассыпется ли она, если ты будешь слабеть?  
      — Микки на всё готов, — домовик поцеловал ботинок мага. Гарри недовольно убрал ногу.  
      — Давай без этого. Не увидел я в тебе такого уж боготворения, — домовик кивнул. — Что за книга? — то, что домовик так запросто может принести книгу из запретной секции не могло не заинтересовать.  
      — Книга, она о домовых эльфах и не только, там много ритуалов с магическими народами, древних. Другие домовики её прятали от магов, а я нашёл, я выкрал, я принесу её хозяину и хозяин свяжет Микки с собой.  
      Дарк вполз на рук Гарри и молчал. Поттер рискнул, влияя на разум Гермионы, на глазах у домовиков, и либо попал в ловушку, либо может обрести нового слугу, а помощники ему понадобятся. Он отчаянно обдумывал все за и против, текли минуты.  
      — Сначала принеси книгу сегодня ночью туда, где расположено моё гнездо, а затем посмотрим, — Поттер решил рискнуть.  
      — Микки не знает такого места, Микки сомневается, что это спальня Гриффиндора.  
      Гарри чувствовал, что домовик не врёт. «Как интересно, так их нора действительно скрыта от всех».  
      — Встретимся в коридоре недалеко от котельной. Ты ведь легко определишь моё месторасположение?  
      — Микки найдет, но там много домовиков, домовикам не понравится, что Микки отдал книгу магу.  
      — Ого, и что же я там такого страшного могу найти?  
      — Домовики, которые живут здесь, не хотят быть связанными с семьёй, их устраивает жизнь здесь и контракт с самим замком. Они бояться терять это место, а книга позволит подчинить любого из них другому магу, увести их в дом мага.  
      «Мда, когда же я хотя бы начну понимать магический мир?» — невольно вздохнул про себя Гарри.  
      — Принесёшь книгу туда, куда я сказал, мы быстро исчезнем с их глаз.  
      Домовик кивнул, кланяясь так, что уши опять подняли облачко пыли:  
      — Микки сделает, Микки докажет, что полезен, — и, всё ещё стоя на коленях, отполз от Гарри и исчез.  
      — Что скажешь, Дарк?  
      — Рисковать начал ты, а я всего лишь паук, — тихий шелест значил что-то вроде смешка от паука.  
      — Но какой интересный результат, не находишь? — паук молчал, а Гарри не настаивал. Он направился в спальню гриффиндора, чтобы выпить зелье от головной боли и оценить все новые сведения, что он почерпнул из разума Микки. «Какое всё-таки отвратительное имя».  
  
      Игра по квиддичу длилась до самого вечера, у Гарри было время подумать в одиночестве, так же как и поспать, он предполагал, что выспаться ночью не получится.  
      Когда возбужденные и голодные ученики вернулись в Хогвартс, торжествующие Слизеринцы и злые Гриффиндорцы, Гарри уже был у котельной. В коридоре он пробыл около часа, когда бесшумно рядом с ним оказался Микки. Он сделал умильную доверчивую мордочку глупого до невозможности создания и протянул Гарри плитку шоколада.  
      — Гарри Поттер просил принести, Микки принёс.  
      Гарри удержал серьезное лицо, глядя на этого конспиратора (обмотанное вокруг тела полотенце топорщилось, чётко прорисовывая контуры книги) и поманил рукой, поднимаясь по лесенке в вентиляционную трубу. Несколько привычных пролетов, пара лесенок, и они в паучьей норе, как стал называть комнату Гарри.  
      Поттер зажёг фонарь, присел на самодельный пуф из паутины Дарка и протянул руку со словами:  
      — Давай книгу.  
      Микки как-то странно подрастерял свою уверенность и прижал уши к голове, стоило ему войти в комнату. Домовик посмотрел на в миг выросшего до размера кошки Дарка и снова на мага. Вдруг вдохнул, выпрямился и подошел к Гарри, с поклоном протягивая книгу. Растерянность, что источал домовик сменилась на решительность.  
      «Что понял, что отсюда так просто не выберешься? — хмыкнул про себя Гарри, но решительность магического существа порадовала, значит, пойдет до конца. — Будем надеяться в служение, а не выведение некоего мага на чистую воду».  
      Гарри уже протянул руку к книге, когда Дарк прошелестел:  
      — Погоди, — и сам коснулся старой кожаной обложки одной из своих лап. В следующий миг сделал резкое движение и надкусил обложку, та недовольно зашипела, дернулась в руках домовика, который от неожиданности уронил её на пол, и затихла.  
      — Теперь будет вести себя смирно, — посматривая на домовика, приблизился к Гарри Дарк.  
      Юный маг поднял книгу, провёл рукой по обложке и открыл, сначала он подумал, что она на иностранном языке, буквы были выведены странными завитушками, но когда глаза привыкли, понял, что это английский, хотя построение фраз и формы слов были непривычны, но всё же книга была читабельной.  
      Микки топтался чуть в стороне, стоя рядом с Гарри и не решаясь сделать шаг в сторону, Дарк не выпускал его из поля зрения своих восьми багровых глаз.  
      — Хм, да здесь не только домовики, разные контракты заключались с разными магическими существами. Вы оказались самыми зависимыми, — Гарри взглянул на Микки. Тот кивнул.  
      — Магия уходит из мира, магические растения умирают, магические источники высыхают, магические существа слабеют и умирают, не станет магических домов, исчезнут и домовые эльфы.  
      — Интересно, какими вы были лет пятьсот назад, хотя любопытно было бы посмотреть и на магов тех времен.  
      — Микки не знает, Микки слишком молод, но Микки хотел бы узнать.  
      Гарри провел рукой по корешку книги в задумчивости.  
      «Когда-то маги заключали настоящие сделки с жесткими условиями и рамками, и не только между собой, но и с кентаврами, русалками, даже с драконами. Хотя почему бы и нет, могу же я проникнуть в разум книзла, если дракон умнее, то и договориться получится. Но почему сейчас остались контракты лишь с домовиками, или есть контракты, но я не знаю об этом».  
      — Микки, — Гарри невольно поморщился от этого имени, — а сейчас такие сделки заключаются?  
      — Все домовики принадлежат магическим семьям по данным сделкам, лишь Хогвартс отличается, — поклонился Микки.  
      — А другие магические существа? — Поттера захватило уже привычная волна любопытства, сколько бы нового он не узнавал, всё равно вопросов было больше, мальчик всё больше жалел упущенного времени, которое он провёл в мире маглов.  
      — Микки не знает о сделках с другими магическими существами, но Микки слишком молод и неопытен, — домовик принялся выкручивать свои длинющие уши, при этом взгляд у него был побитого котенка, так и захотелось протянуть кусочек мяса и ласково потрепать по лысой голове, но Гарри проникал в разум данного существа и чувствовал цепкий ум и расчет этого создания, хотя играл он отменно.  
      «Если магические существа ослабли, какие-то вообще вымерли, возможно и поглупели, то зачем с подобными заключать сделки, тех же драконов можно просто посадить на цепь или в клетку, кто же с подобными будет сделки заключать. Значит, они были другими».  
      Гарри снова посмотрел на умильную рожицу домовика, которая так не вязалась с его решительным настроем и проговорил:  
      — Что ж, Локи, садись, — он кивнул в сторону кровати, — а мне ещё нужно перечитать ту часть, что рассказывает о домовиках. А там и хозяин у тебя появится.  
      — Локи? — домовик покорно прошёл к кровати и присел на краешек, сложив ручки на коленях.  
      «Угу прям лапочка маленький и беззащитный, лапочка с милыми золотыми глазищами, — усмехнулся Гарри про себя. — А на деле настоящий Локи — бог обмана».  
      Вторжения не произошло, они сидели втроем на его территории, и Гарри немного расслабился. Теперь можно и вчитаться в строчки.  
      Дарк прошёл в угол комнаты, который был его своеобразным логовом и, не сводя глаз с домовика, устроился там.  
      Гарри в тишине листал страницы книги, пытаясь не упустить ни одной мелочи.  
      — Эти два последних ритуала заключались не с домовыми эльфами, а просто с эльфами, то есть они были изначальными?  
      Домовик несмело подошёл к Гарри и, получив дозволение заглянул в книгу, кивнул со словами:  
      — Микки знает лишь то, что раньше были не домовые эльфы, а эльфы лунной долины. Потом долины исчезли. Микки…  
      — Локи, — прервал его юный маг, — я сделаю тебя своим домовиком, но поменяю твоё имя на Локи. Для всех остальных можешь остаться Микки.  
      — Так Гарри Поттер согласен? — домовик просиял, Гарри отметил, что сомнения в домовом эльфе исчезли.  
      — Согласен, но учти, поначалу будет тяжело.  
      — Локи будет верно служить, Локи на всё готов, — закивал домовик.  
      — Хорошо, ещё один вопрос. Эльфы вымерли?  
      — Локи не знает, но Локи думает, что да, так как есть только домовые эльфы.  
      Гарри снова задумался: «Одни источники пропали и целому виду пришлось искать альтернативу, такая возможность получить рабов, рабов обязанных тебе всем, пусть с ними придётся делиться магией, но почему бы и нет. Только идиот отказался бы. Но маги тех времен не обманывались, контракт строгий с жесткими ограничениями, эльфов явно боялись». Поттер снова перечитал оба древних ритуала, первый явно был изначальным, второй дополненным.  
      — Что ж можем приступить к ритуалу, ты, твои потомки будут служить моей семье, а также всем тем, кто будет частью моей семьи.  
      Домовик закивал:  
      — Главное, чтобы Локи их чувствовал, Локи будет служить.  
      — Прекрасно.  
      Сосредоточия силы или источника под рукой не было, дома, который Гарри мог бы назвать своим, тоже, пришлось делать привязку к самому себе, к своей крови и магии, Дарк же был свидетелем, магия приняла и такого восьминогого свидетеля. Через час усталый, но довольный Гарри выпустил домовика из комнаты, отдав книгу с наказом положить её туда, где она была, всё равно Дарк найдет её, даже если та поменяет место расположения. Локи понятливо покивал на приказ вести себя как раньше, а заодно держать ушки на макушки и стараться услышать любые новости, касающиеся Хогвартса, Дамблдора и особенно Гарри.  
      Мальчик улегся спать в паучьей норе, считая, что рисковать и гулять по ночам не стоит, тем более, что сегодня дежурит Снейп.  
      — Дарк! — позвал он во тьму.  
      — Что?  
      — Как думаешь, много разных магических существ и растений исчезло совсем? Надо поискать об этом книгу.  
      Дарк промолчал, понимая, что ответа Гарри и не ждал.  
  
      Рождественские каникулы прошли в блаженном одиночестве, вся комната в башне гриффиндора была лишь Гарри и в коридорах, к сожалению совсем холодных, не толкались ученики, даже учителя были более добродушные, Снейп не в счет, он, казалось, никогда не бывает в хорошем расположении духа.  
      «Уволился бы уж тогда, раз ему так не нравится преподавание», — Гарри искренне не понимал этого человека, то и дело улавливая недовольство Снейпа.  
      Подарки Поттер никому дарить не собирался тем страннее было то, что ему пришёл подарок от анонима. Парень с интересом рассматривал удивительную мантию, невесомая, будто сотканная из лунного света мантия-невидимка. Кто бы ни был тот, кто ему подарил её, он явно был не прочь, чтобы Гарри и дальше скрывался от остальных. Голову подняла здоровая подозрительность, но в то же время каждый раз, путешествуя по коридорам Хогвартса, он рисковал попасться, а так…  
  
      Был вечер, уже две недели как ученики вернулись в Хогвартс, снова заполняя здание шумом и сонмом чувств и переживаний. Гарри неспешно направлялся в библиотеку, когда мимо него прошёл Малфой-младший, всё также со вздёрнутым носом и самодовольным видом.  
      — Привет, Потти, отправляешься грызть гранит науки?  
      Гарри нахмурился, этот приставучий парень ему порядком поднадоел за прошедшие почти пол года, в отличие от всех остальных ребят, которые Гарри не то чтобы избегали, но не надоедали, тот продолжал нападать, пуская в ход разные подначки и колкости, тем самым отвлекая и выводя из себя. Поттер согласен был терпеть Гермиону, которая стала целью Гарри, особенно после того, как он заметил, что девочка мыслит здраво и находится с ней за одним столом в библиотеке вполне комфортно, но не Драко Малфоя, который переживал прошлый отказ от дружбы до сих пор, не смотря на то, что парень носил артефакт, его оскорблённая обида проступала каждый раз, стоило Малфою завидеть Поттера.  
      Гарри остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза, увы снизу вверх:  
      — Малфой, тебе ещё не надоело?  
      — Что? Напоминать тебе, Поттер, какой ты профан? Не удивлюсь, если ты займёшь последнее место по итогам года.  
      — Даже если так. Это не твое дело, — вздохнув, пытался отвадить надоеду Гарри.  
      — Даже не отрицаешь? И это великий победитель Того-кого-нельзя-называть, Мальчик-который-выжил?  
      В Хогвартсе никто не считал Гарри выдающимся, ну возможно миссис Пинс, с ней мальчик нашёл общий язык, а ещё Драко, который кидал ему это прозвище постоянно.  
      Поттер прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и снова глянул на парня. Он хотел уже пройти мимо, когда Драко вскрикнул и отпрянул, Дарк укусил его в ногу, и разум парня открылся, затопив Гарри завистью, злобой и разочарованием в кумире (!). Кумире?!  
      Гарри не растерялся, не стал упускать возможность, подаренную Дарком, и посмотрел Драко в глаза, ломая хлипкие преграды мальчишеского разума и проникая глубже, погружаясь в то, чем жил юный Малфой. Когда Гарри вышел из его разума, Драко сполз по стеночке. У него из носа шла кровь, которую тот не замечал, он шальными глазами смотрел на Поттера.  
      — Это не возможно, дети до пятнадцати не могут даже обучаться легилименции, если только артефакт, но ты… — Драко сглотнул.  
      Гарри присел на корточки напротив Малфоя:  
      — А теперь послушай меня, — шёпотом проговорил Гарри, — оставь меня в покое, забудь, что я вообще существую, иначе…  
      — Что иначе? — протянул Малфой, медленно поднимаясь на ноги.


	8. Chapter 8

      Гарри взял на руки паука, пряча его за пазухой:  
      — У тебя вдруг может сломаться метла в полёте, или откажут не вовремя ноги на лестнице, или глаза вдруг ослепнут, а чтобы ты не подумал чего лишнего и с памятью может что-то да случиться.  
      Драко приоткрыл рот от удивления, так отличался мальчик, что смотрел ему сейчас в глаза от того, каким его воспринимали все, но быстро от него оправился и прошипел:  
      — Кишка тонка.  
      Гарри отступил на шаг:  
      — Всё это я сказал тебе для размышления. В любом случае учти, расскажешь об этом разговоре кому-нибудь или попробуешь написать, яд Дарка всё ещё у тебя в крови, — с этими словами Поттер развернулся и направился в библиотеку.  
      — Что? — но последовать за странным гриффиндорцем Драко не смог, его мутило после вторжения в его разум.  
      — Лучше бы стёр ему память, — прошелестел в разуме Гарри Дарк.  
      — Было первым желанием, но когда я понял, что был его кумиром в детстве, стало любопытным, что же он предпримет. Твой яд ведь убьёт, стоит ему проговориться?  
      — Да. Но ты не думаешь, что он может не поверить.  
      — Его проблемы. Место от укуса заживает почти мгновенно, после воздействия, теряя свою силу, яд разрушается.  
      — Я думал о парне, а не о том смогут ли найти виновного в его смерти, если что.  
      — Дарк, у меня такие планы, что даже сейчас я понимаю, что будет ой как не просто, и если я буду раздумывать перед каждым препятствием… — Гарри добрался до библиотеки и совершенно выбросил слизеринца из головы, в которой волнами расходились слабые отголоски боли, у него были планы на этот вечер, кипа книг, одна любопытная теория и море интереса.  
      — Проживание в Гриффиндоре плохо на тебя воздействует, ты становишься слишком отчаянным, — проворчал паук.  
  
14 февраля 1992 года  
      Уроки подошли к концу, но возбуждение этого дня не отпускало учеников. Гарри устало потёр виски, волнение о том, а сделают ли ему или ей подарок, ревность, влюблённая радость, эти и многие другие чувства не отпускали молодых людей вокруг ещё с прошлого вечера. Поттер решил, что его выдержка на грани и стал собирать вещи, желая отправиться на кухню, что-нибудь приготовить (домовики день Святого Валентина не празднуют), а затем стоит убраться в свою нору.  
      — Гарри, ты уже уходишь? — разочарованно протянула подошедшая Гермиона.  
      — У тебя вроде были дела, — ответил он, ощущая от этой девочки с самого утра некое нетерпение, жажду знаний и предвкушение обнаружить нечто новое.  
      За последние несколько месяцев Гарри часто сидел с Грейнджер в библиотеке. Да поговорить о своём девичьем она предпочитала с Лайзой и Нив, или с Парвати на своём факультете, но о прочитанных книгах, выводах она говорила только с Гарри. Всё-таки в паре Лайзы и Нив, а также Парвати и Лаванды Гермиона чувствовала себя чужой. Общество одиночки Гарри привлекало её больше.  
      Девочка всё также билась за очки для своего факультета, но постепенно перестала хмуриться, видя, как Поттер совершенно об этом не заботится, упорядочивая знания и пытаясь узнать больше вне школьной программы. Напротив, Гермиона тоже перестала просто читать и всё больше старалась анализировать.  
      — Можно с тобой поговорить, — попросила она, Гарри чётко ощущал, что свою проблему та не решила.  
      — Я иду на кухню, хочу что-нибудь приготовить. Если хочешь, пойдём со мной.  
      Грейнджер кивнула. Поттер чётко почувствовал облегчение. Волнения окружающих, особенно более взрослых учеников, которые сегодня, казалось, забыли о уроках, похоже давило и на неё, девочку, которая не разделяла всю эту кутерьму с сердечками и купидончиками.  
      Уже через некоторое время, оказавшись в кухне и немного успокоившись, приготовление чего-то обычно сладкого всегда умиротворяла Поттера, Гарри наконец задал вопрос:  
      — Так что тебя взволновало?  
      Гермиона взглянула на ужин, что подал домовик, затем заговорила:  
      — В Запретном коридоре огромный трёхголовый пёс что-то стережёт.  
      — Но раз туда запретили ходить, то там, действительно, должно быть что-то спрятано. Разве это не очевидно? — равнодушно проговорил Гарри, пожав плечами и чувствуя разочарование девушки.  
      — Ты такой скучный, неужели не хочется узнать, что там?  
      «Мда, вот почему ты на Гриффиндоре, несмотря на всю твою любовь к знаниям, — он усмехнулся про себя. — А я и так прекрасно знаю, что там спрятан философский камень. Раз Хагрид забрал его из Гринготтса и нёс Дамблдору. И кто только догадался поручить это дело лесничему, у него же не разум, а решето, хочешь не хочешь, а мысли услышишь, он же весь день о камне думал».  
      — Вообще-то близнецы Уизли влезли в комнату с псом ещё в октябре. Оценили его силу и отступили, — рассказал Поттер, после того как проглотил ложку супа.  
      — Шутишь? — Гермиона опустила вилку, которую хотела поднести ко рту.  
      — Нет, случайно услышал, как они шушукались про это, придумывали способы его пройти, но похоже он оказался им не по зубам.  
      — Почему же я об этом не слышала, — девочка невольно положила вилку, теряя аппетит.  
      — Гермиона, не обижайся, но скажу правду.  
      Грейнджер нахмурилась, но кивнула:  
      — Другого мне и не надо.  
      Гарри замолк, подбирая слова:  
      — В отношении людей ты не слишком наблюдательна.  
      — Вообще-то я единственная кто заметил, что этот пёс стоит на люке! Невилл чуть в обморок не грохнулся, а Рон думал лишь о Филче за дверью.  
      — И как же вы там оказались? — спросил Поттер, ментальной волной успокаивая и усмиряя обиду собеседницы.  
      Грейнджер и сама уже стала успокаиваться, понимая, что зря вспылила, с недавних пор она верила Гарри, несмотря на то, что тот постоянно где-то пропадал, терял очки факультета, что-то не договаривал, но в то же время он мог честно сказать, что хочет побыть один, а не выдумывать глупые отговорки, чтобы от неё отделаться. Имел своё порой очень интересное мнение, но и её точку зрения мог выслушать. Она вздохнула, успокаиваясь:  
      — Малфой повздорил с Роном и вызвал его на дуэль, тот согласился, причём по всем правилам с секундантами.  
      Гарри не выдержал и расплылся в улыбке.  
      — А тебе идёт улыбка, — невольно вырвалось у Гермионы.  
      Поттер снова стал серьёзен:  
      — Просто я представил этих дуэлянтов. И что?  
      — Догадайся с трёх раз, — девочка отодвинула тарелку и поблагодарила домовика за предложенный чай с печеньем.  
      — Малфой не пришёл, — Гарри поступил бы именно так и не иначе на месте слизеринского провокатора.  
      — Точно.  
      — Но ты-то и Невилл как там оказались? — мальчик с удовольствием откусил кекс со сгущёнкой, запивая сладким какао с молоком.  
      — Рон уговорил его быть секундантом, а я пыталась их остановить, хотя по началу Рона пытались остановить мы вдвоём с Лонгботтомом.  
      — Судя по количеству очков, вас не засекли.  
      — Нет. Удалось убежать от Филча. Вот я и думаю, что же там скрыто в этой комнате.  
      — Зачем тебе это?  
      — Ты так говоришь будто знаешь, что там спрятано.  
      — Вариант только один — что-то ценное, скорее всего магическое, что хотят заполучить многие.  
      От Гермионы до него долетела волна разочарования и раздражения:  
      — Это и я могу сказать.  
      — А зачем знать больше? Чем больше знаешь, тем больше искушение, — он с удовольствием откусил ещё один кусочек кекса.  
      Гарри, например, было время, подумывал проникнуть за камнем, а потом оценил свои силы и знания и отступил, понимая, что не достаточно силён.  
      — Любопытно, — ответила девочка, увы, как истинная гриффиндорка.  
      — Прости, но, если хочешь проникнуть к сокровищу, тогда тебе в компанию к близнецам Уизли, примут с распростёртыми объятиями.  
      — Пф, вот ещё. Эти не побрезгуют меня и в качестве приманки использовать.  
      — Зато с ними не соскучишься, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
      Грейнджер невольно улыбнулась в ответ.  
      Так, неторопливо переговариваясь, они обсудили магические артефакты, о которых знают, Гарри не забывал вливать умиротворение и толику доверия, влияя на девушку.  
  
12 марта 1992 года  
      Было воскресение, Гарри разложил на столе в библиотеке книги, пергаменты, таблицы, пытаясь определиться с направлениями магии, к которым у него есть предрасположенность и те, которые изучать стоит только в крайнем случае, всё равно успехи будут слабые. Как оказалось, книг для начинающих магов даже дохогвартского возраста в библиотеке было предостаточно, они не были тайной и уж точно секретом. Оставалось собрать информацию вместе. Но всё время что-то мешало, общая картина не складывалась, также как и закономерности не выстраивались в одну систему. А должны были.  
      «Что же я делаю не так? Похоже, придётся задать вопросы профессору Флитвику, а он очень не прост. Это его вечно доброжелательное состояние и улыбки, когда никто не видит.  
      А всё равно чего-то не хватает! Но чего?! Неужели я не могу систематизировать знания для дошкольников? — Гарри уже давно хотел определиться с тем на что стоит обратить наибольшее внимание, а что придётся, увы, опустить. Обидно, но за десятью зайцами погонишься, с пустыми руками останешься. — Огонь плавно переходит в воздух, тот стекает дождём в воду, а вода… Совершенно не состыкуется с землёй, также как и земля с огнём.»  
      Гарри обвёл взглядом книги, чуть потёртые корешки, яркие обложки. «Они новые. Они все новые».  
      Парень поднялся и подошёл к миссис Пинс:  
      — Простите, — привлёк он её внимание.  
      Женщина улыбнулась лишь кончиками губ:  
      — Что случилось, Гарри?  
      — А есть в библиотеке учебники для младших волшебников, но более древние, интересно, чему обучали юных волшебников в прошлом.  
      — Нет, здесь новейшие учебники, — отголоски мыслей и тревог женщины заставили прислушаться к тем чувствам, что испытывала библиотекарь. Она лгала, и так велел долг. «Значит, Секретная секция», — пришёл к выводу Гарри, искренне недоумевая, зачем детские учебники туда помещать.  
      — Ясно, спасибо, миссис Пинс.  
  
      В эту же ночь Гарри впервые решил воспользоваться своим новым приобретением — домовым Локи, мантия-невидимка давно использовалась по назначению, скрывая его теперь и от портретов, и от Пивза, и от учителей со старостами.  
      Гарри впервые проник в Секретную секцию, домовик по описанию парня нашёл ему в кратчайшие сроки нужные книги, брать с собой мальчик их не стал, решив просмотреть тут же.  
      «Это должно быть что-то явное, на поверхности, так как книги для юных волшебников в Хогвартсе и так не читают».  
      Гарри внимательно просмотрел две книжечки двухсотлетней давности, а когда Локи принёс учебник со схемами пятисотлетней давности забыл обо всём, погружаясь в его мир.  
      «Теперь всё ясно! Воздух стекает дождём в воду, а вода обращается в лёд, который погружается во тьму, где упокоена сама смерть, смерть порождает жизнь, растущую из земли, земля рождает вулканы первозданного пламени, оно даёт жизнь свету обдуваемому ветром».  
      Эта простейшая схема круговорота была уже на третьей странице книги и тут не было ничего преступного. Воздух, вода, тьма, смерть, жизнь, земля, огонь, свет.  
      «Почему же они скрыты?» Гарри и не заметил, как произнёс мысли в слух.  
      Локи, который стоял рядом тихо произнёс:  
      — В Хогвартсе уже очень давно не говорят о смерти и жизни, а также о заклинаниях тьмы, а недавно и свет сократили.  
      Мальчик обернулся к домовику:  
      — Но ведь заклинания света изучают? А как же свет без тьмы?  
      — Очень мало.  
      — Что очень мало? — мальчик уже погрузился в раздумья, на миг забыв о домовике.  
      — Заклинаний света очень мало.  
      — Мало?  
      Поттер начал пролистывать книгу, рисунки и простенькие схемы удавалось понять довольно легко, а вот текст, написанный в старом стиле размашистыми буквами с замысловатыми закорючками было разобрать не просто.  
      — Локи, а есть книга, в которой все заклинания систематизированы по этим стихиям?  
      — Локи думает, что должна быть, если её не спрятали, и о заклинаниях относящихся строго к одной стихии и о заклинаниях смешанных стихий.  
      Услышав это, мальчик почувствовал себя идиотом, это были азы, не может столь сложная наука не усложняться со временем.  
      — Найдёшь? — Поттер жадно заглянул домовику в его янтарные глаза.  
      — Локи постарается, но Локи лишь эльф, — от такого рвения хозяина домовик невольно подался назад.  
      — Локи, это в твоих интересах. Пусть ты почувствовал потенциал мага Гарри Поттера, но основы, которые закладывают в маленьких волшебников у меня нет, а набираться знаний спонтанно, хватая всё это по кускам и забивая свою память, я не собираюсь. У меня нет уникальной памяти некоторых учеников, но если будет система, то, даже начав изучение магии сейчас, я смогу не упустить время, я смогу раскрыть свой потенциал полностью и, если повезёт, даже не допустить ошибок.  
      Домовик закивал, слова, усиленные ментальным воздействием, и камень не оставили бы равнодушным. Он забрал книги, которые ему отдал Гарри:  
      — Локи, будет искать, Локи перевернёт Хогвартс, Локи нужен самый умный и благородный хозяин.  
      Гарри хмыкнул:  
      — Скажи лучше честно самый магически сильный.  
      — Локи этого не говорил, — с обиженным видом сказал домовик, но Гарри-то знал, о чём говорит, укусы Дарка так просто не проходят и каким бы ни был искусным лжецом Локи, Поттер видел его насквозь.  
      — Перенеси меня к моей норе и, если что-то найдёшь, сообщай сразу по ситуации.  
      Домовик в миг оказался в вентиляционной трубе, в саму комнату аппарировать он не мог. Гарри подполз к входу в нору:  
      — И не смей попадаться, ты теперь мой слуга.  
      Домовик кивнул:  
      — Локи будет осторожен, хозяин.  
      Позже, когда Гарри устроился на своём ложе, вглядываясь во тьму стеклянного окна, смотрящего в Чёрное озеро, мальчик проговорил:  
      — Хитрюга, знает ведь, что я всё чувствую и всё равно врёт.  
      — Натура у него такая, — подал голос Дарк. — Не удивлюсь, если он родился в подземелье Слизерина, впитав их качества, — прошелестел он.  
      Гарри уже засыпал:  
      — Интересная версия, — сквозь сон проговорил он. У Поттера было хорошее настроение, всё-таки он узнал ещё кое-что новое.  
  
20 марта 1992 года  
      Драко Малфой, оставив своих постоянных сопровождающих Крэбба и Гойла на кухне, обвёл скучающим взглядом территорию перед Хогвартсом, отмечая гриффиндорскую заучку на скамейке, как всегда напару с книгой. Он уже собрался прогуляться до озера, был солнечный субботний день, на улице было гораздо теплее нежели в древнем замке с толстыми, каменными стенами, когда его окликнул знакомый голос, и Малфой порадовался, что не придётся идти в одиночку.  
      — Привет, — проговорил подошедший Теодор.  
      — Привет, не хочешь прогуляться? — растягивая гласные, скучающим голосом протянул Драко.  
      — За этим и вышел, в замке холодно, — Тео хотел сказать ещё что-то как вдруг бросил немного нервный взгляд на дверь, через которую он прошёл не далее как несколько минут назад.  
      Из Хогвартса вышел Гарри и, не глядя на слизеринцев, быстро направился к Грейнджер. От Драко не укрылся привычный манёвр друга, который невольно переместился за Малфоя, как бы отгораживаясь от гриффиндорцев. Тео увлекал Драко за собой, стараясь уйти подальше. Они уже прошли немало, и озеро уже было видно вдалеке, когда Малфой задал давно назревающий вопрос:  
      — Почему ты его боишься?  
      Нотт споткнулся и чуть не растянулся на тропинке, если бы Драко не подхватил его:  
      — Кого?  
      — Ой, — Малфой остановился, сверля однокурсника недовольным взглядом, — ты с самого первого дня шарахаешься от Поттера, как инфернал от пламени.  
      — Ничего я не шарахаюсь, — постарался как можно спокойнее проговорить парень.  
      «Несколько месяцев назад я может быть тебе поверил бы, но теперь», — думал Драко, следуя за возобновившим движение Ноттом. О, Малфой помнил тот до дрожи скручивающий внутренности в узел угрожающий голос, холодные, спокойные слова. Если Поттер и играл, то ему прямая дорога в театр на сцену.  
      — Ты меняешь путь следования стоит заприметить вдалеке Поттера, ты почти не посещаешь библиотеку, прося принести тебе те или иные книги, так как тот постоянно обитает там. Ты никогда не питал большого интереса к квиддичу, но как только понял, что Поттера на играх нет и в помине, стал посещать все игры, — Драко ранее не понимал поступков Тео, но после угроз гриффиндорца с его странным питомцем, посмотрел на друга по другому.  
      Теодор остановился:  
      — А то, что я хочу поддержать команду Слизерина, тебе не приходило в голову, фантазёр?  
      — Ну, не хочешь, не говори, но я то всё вижу.  
      Они уже подошли к озеру, нашли защищённый от ветра тёплый пригорок, Драко уже стал подумывать о том, чтобы потренироваться в заклинаниях, когда неожиданно Нотт заговорил:  
      — Это так очевидно?  
      — Не очень, но за год полученная информация более чем убедительна, — Драко взмахнул волшебной палочкой, прорисовывая на каменистом берегу одному ему понятные узоры.  
      Малфой надеялся на откровения, но Нотт, как истинный слизеринец, молчал, когда они уже возвращались в замок голодные и раззадоренные игрой придуманной Драко и подхваченной позже подошедшим Забини, Нотт очень тихо, чтобы услышал только Драко проговорил ему на ухо:  
      — Будь осторожен с Поттером, — и направился в Большой зал.  
      Малфой от неожиданности запнулся и отстал от слизеринцев: «Поздно Тео, — подумал он, — мой интерес разгорелся и он не желает угасать».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все магические связи, зависимости надуманы мной на пустом месте, не стоит искать им какие-то реальные аналоги.


	9. Chapter 9

      Гарри, проводив взглядом нервного Нотта и старательно его игнорирующего Малфоя, посмотрел на Гермиону:  
      — Пойдём?  
      Несколько дней назад Грейнджер искала Гарри в библиотеке и нашла в самом дальнем углу, где он пытался разучить тестовое заклинание. Она сразу заинтересовалась и своими магическими предрасположенностями. Гарри не видел причины отказывать и, определившись с днём, они договорились о встрече.  
      Заброшенное помещение удалось найти довольно быстро, расположились на старой парте.  
      — Кто начнёт? — задала вопрос девушка.  
      А вот в этом была сложность, Гарри предполагал, что вряд ли его тест будет невинным, как минимум он маг тьмы и стоял острый вопрос, а стоит ли об этом знать Грейнджер. Он знал её достаточно давно и даже сейчас понимал насколько было безумной идеей проверять свои способности вместе с ней. Но всё же, не задумываясь, на это согласился, на что-то надеясь.  
      «Похоже, Дарк прав и на Гриффиндоре витают странные вещества, которые делают его учеников немного безумными. Или я подхватил что-то от близнецов Уизли?».  
      — Может быть ты? — спросил Гарри. — У тебя обычно заклинания лучше получаются.  
      Грейнджер подозрительно уставилась на парня:  
      — Опять принижаешь свои способности. Так и скажи, не хочешь раскрывать свои тайны, — она спрыгнула с парты и, не говоря больше ни слова, взмахнула волшебной палочкой, произнося заклинание.  
      Гарри нахмурился, уже сомневаясь насчёт того, стоило ли идти на данную авантюру. Дарк был прав, она не поймёт, но фиолетовые искры вырвавшиеся из волшебной палочки Гермионы заставили забыть обо всех мыслях.  
      — Не может быть, — проговорил Поттер.  
      — Это ведь не то, о чём я думаю? — Грейнджер уже не очень заботили красные, а затем и голубые искры.  
      Поттер сглотнул:  
      — Может, попробуешь ещё раз.  
      Гермиона явно была того же мнения, она взмахнула рукой с палочкой, тщательно выверяя выученное движение и проговаривая заклинание. Сноп насыщенно фиолетовых искр вырвался из кончика волшебной палочки:  
      — Но это же невозможно, я ведь маглорождённая. Какая магия смерти? — Грейнджер посмотрела на Гарри, она ожидала, что вот сейчас Поттер хмыкнет и успокоит её.  
      Гарри же был глубоко задумчив, он быстро отошёл от потрясения и теперь анализировал новые данные:  
      — Маглорождённая — маг смерти. А ведь это как раз логично, — проговорил он свои выводы вслух.  
      Гермиона, которая уже готова была расплакаться, растеряно спросила:  
      — Что?  
      — Я читал о магах смерти, так как думал, что могу оказаться одним из них.  
      — Почему? — новая загадка заставила девушку задуматься, отвлечься и успокоиться.  
      — Я ведь Мальчик-который-выжил, вот я и подумал, а вдруг это из-за магии смерти.  
      — Хорошо, возможно ты. Но почему я?  
      — Магов смерти долгое время уничтожали, их не может быть в магическом обществе, но маглорождённые это новая сила, пробужденная с нуля. А это означает, что как раз ты с большей вероятностью можешь оказаться магом смерти, нежели я — полукровка или тот же Малфой — чистокровный.  
      У Грейнджер будто подкосились ноги, она резко села на ближайший стул, который развалился под ней и девочка оказалась на полу, подняв облачко пыли, закашлялась.  
      — Ты в порядке? — Гарри чихнул.  
      — Не уверена, — Гермиона сидела на полу в пыли и смотрела на Поттера потерянным взглядом. — Ты говорил, что читал о магах смерти?  
      — Да, но… — Гарри замялся, — книга была из Секретной секции и там совсем мало информации.  
      — Я должна это прочесть, — Грейнджер вцепилась в него, как утопающий за соломинку.  
      — Хорошо, — Поттер отступил на шаг, так как чувства девушки мешали соображать и ему. — Но, если ты захочешь, можем сварить зелье Забвения, выпьешь и забудешь о том, что сегодня узнала.  
      — Я сначала хочу прочить, что это такое, — Гермиона встала с пола.  
      — Ладно.  
      — А сам проверять не будешь? Вдруг ты тоже.  
      — Я думаю, что вряд ли, — Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой, произнося заклинание, результат был предсказуем. Появилось облачко тьмы, которое сменилось синими искрами плавно переходящими в голубые.  
      — Тьма, — заворожено проговорила Грейнджер, отведя взгляд от его волшебной палочки и посмотрев в глаза. — Ты не удивлён.  
      — Я знаю, что являюсь магом тьмы, понял это, когда читал учебник из Запретной секции. Водяные заклинания у меня легко получаются, так же как у тебя огненные. Ну и полёты тоже, та же левитация, наши перья на уроке взлетели одни из первых, а это магия воздуха так что, всё предсказуемо.  
      — Огонь и воздух — жуткая смесь, — Грейнджер хихикнула. — Хотя какое это сейчас имеет значение.  
      Гарри взволнованно подошёл к Грейнджер и встряхнул её:  
      — Эй, предложение с зельем забвения всё ещё в силе.  
      — Прости, — она отступила. — Я ничего не хочу забывать.  
      — Хочешь всё-таки прочитать ту книгу? Я достану её для тебя.  
      — Ещё как. Это не опасно?  
      — Сомневаюсь, что тебя поймают за её прочтением.  
      Гермиона кивнула:  
      — Я пойду. Мне ещё домашнее задание нужно делать.  
      Гарри ощущал противоречивые чувства, которые исходили от девушки, страх, любопытство, сомнения, растерянность и благоразумно отошёл в сторону, давая ей уйти.  
      «Нужно было стереть ей память, она знает о тебе», — прошелестел Дарк, который всё это время молчал.  
      — Дарк, если я упущу этот шанс, то буду жалеть до конца своих дней, — прошептал Поттер в ответ.  
      «Гриффиндор на тебя плохо влияет. Гарри, ты не матёрый маг, ты самоучка», — прошелестел паук.  
      — Но и она не мастер-менталист, — упрямо поджав губы, проговорил Поттер.  
  
23 марта 1992 года  
      Малфою было скучно, Кребб с Гойлом «захватили» кухню, Забини переговаривался с матерью, а это надолго, Нотт после их разговора, казалось, стал его избегать. Нагулявшись в волю, он возвращался в подземелья тайным ходом обнаруженным ещё пару сотен лет назад одним из слизеринцев, когда услышал плач. Природное любопытство, его вечный бич, не дало пройти мимо. Первая мысль была, что разгулялись призраки, они любят временами порыдать, вспоминая былые дни. Но пройдя на звук, он понял, что оказался перед неплотно прикрытой дверью. Коридор и кабинет были явно заброшены.  
      Осторожно заглянув в щёлочку, тот увидел Грейнджер, уже вытирающую слёзы, но всё-таки было любопытно, что же её так обидело.   
      Гриффиндорка была упряма и настырна, всегда смотрела прямо в глаза и, казалось, не умела отступать. Она вытерла слёзы, всхлипнула, вздохнула и принялась произносить заклинание, которое было Малфою смутно знакомо, после третьего слова и сложного пасса, он вспомнил, что именно с его помощью определяли предрасположенности магов, правда, обычно хватало и простенького однословного заклинания. Зачем собственно Грейнджер понадобилось так всё усложнять, стало ясно, когда перед ней появилась сфера с несколькими кольцами, и самое толстое и яркое имело насыщенный фиолетовый цвет.  
      Драко перестал дышать, его мечта воплощалась, но не у него, а у какой-то грязнокровки.  
      — Чёрт, — в сердцах проговорила Гермиона, — ошибки быть не может! — она с ненавистью уставилась на сферу и фиолетовое кольцо.  
      — Может быть зайдёшь? — тихий шёпот над ухом, заставил Драко подскочить чуть ли не до потолка. В итоге о буквально упал в комнату через дверь и, уже сидя на полу, встретился с насмешливым взглядом Гарри. Тот посмотрел на Грейнджер, которая было хотела разрушить сферу, но передумала, Малфой и так увидел достаточно. — Нужно быть осторожней, — попенял ей Поттер. — Ты плакала?  
      Грейнджер всхлипнула, но собралась с силами и ответила:  
      — Тут, — она показала на книгу, — написано, что таких как я надо убивать, магам смерти место на том свете. Как я должна на это реагировать?! И за что мне это?  
      — Радовалась бы, — пробурчал себе под нос Драко, вставая. Говорил он негромко, но его услышали.  
      — Чему тут радоваться?! — Гермиона явно была на грани.  
      — Тебе бы успокоительного выпить, — проговорил Поттер. — Может пойти в Больничное крыло?  
      — Я бы полжизни отдал, чтобы быть магом смерти, а вместо этого эта сила у грязнокровки. Мир сошёл с ума! — Драко всё ещё сидел на полу. Гарри же пытался решить для себя нужен ли он ему. Малфой это не маглорождённая, за ним семья магов, родственники, библиотеки и знания, первое несло в себе опасность, второе — притягивало и манило. Так ничего не решив, он прислушался к назревающей ссоре. Гермионе нужно было куда-то выпустить напряжение, а Драко явно по больному ударило то, что она маг смерти. «Любопытно».  
      — А то что тебя убьют при первом подозрении? Это мелочи?! — повысила Грейнджер голос.  
      — Мелочи. Это лучше, чем быть магом жизни в семье темных магов.  
      — Хотела бы я с тобой местами поменяться, — девушка села на парту, убрав сферу.  
      Драко ждал издёвок, но похоже гриффиндорке было не до этого, поэтому он подошёл ближе с горькими словами:  
      — Да, тебе пошло бы выращивать цветочки, вызывать дождички и удобрять посадки.  
      Гарри чуть склонил голову на бок. А это было интересно, от Драко шло такое сильное чувство разочарования и не в ком-либо, а в себе. Горечь заполнила помещение так, что отдавала на языке, Дарку пришлось помочь Гарри не потеряться в этом чувстве, а ведь это было как раз то, что может заставить пойти за ним этого, оказывается, не такого уж и независимого парня.  
      — Жаль, я не маг жизни, — подал голос Поттер, который стоял прижавшись спиной к закрытой двери.  
      — И что тут хорошего? — Драко проговорил с вызовом, явно снова ожидая издёвок.  
      — Хм, долгая жизнь, здоровое тело, а не это худое недорослое, — Гарри взглянул на кисти своих рук. Он так медленно рос, что, несмотря на хорошее питание, был самым низким на курсе. — Возможность создавать растения и животных с уникальными свойствами.  
      — Был бы вторым Лонгботтомом или Хагридом, — Малфой поморщился от этой мысли. — Даже не знаю, что хуже, — Малфой пристроился на парте противоположной той, на которую взобралась Гермиона.  
      — Нет, выискивать редких животных, когда можно создать уникальных, неповторимых, выращивать интересные растения, когда у тебя есть возможность создавать новые, неизвестные никому, — Гарри покачал головой, собираясь с мыслями. — Я бы развернулся побольше. Это ж какое поле деятельности. Можно не варить зелья, а изначально выращивать растения с подобными свойствами, нет особого следа магии, применяй не хочу, а если развернуться сильнее, то вообще можно создавать химер и тут такое поле деятельности, — Поттер мечтательно вздохнул, — особенно, если вторая стихия вода.  
      Гарри не скупился на воздействие, по полу стелился почти невидимый туман, наполняя помещение нужными ему чувствами восторга и желания присоединиться, стать частью команды. О да, он рисковал, о да, мог не рассчитать силы, но не пропадать же яду Дарка как в Гермионе, так и в Драко. Гарри решил, что должен попытаться, признать своё поражение и отступить, он ещё успеет. Зелье забвения у него хорошо получилось, заклинание стирания памяти — обливейт он старательно тренировал уже сейчас.  
      — Ну, допустим вода, — Драко подозрительно уставился на этого странного Поттера. Он его не понимал, но это как раз и привлекало больше всего, хотелось узнать о нём больше, а слизеринец жутко любил раскрывать тайны, он хотел знать всё обо всех. К тому же Малфой хотел сделать Поттера своим… пока было не ясно кем.  
      — О, тогда вообще нет проблем. Зарядил жидкость нужными эмоциями, напоил и вуа-ля послушный зверёк, цветок или и то, и другое вместе.  
      — Хм, — Драко прищурился, — а какие у тебя способности?  
      — Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, — улыбнулся, как ему казалось, добродушной улыбкой Гарри.  
      — Только не говори, что ты тоже… — Малфой кивнул в сторону вроде успокаивающейся Грейнджер. — Я тогда точно пойду утоплюсь.  
      — Тогда я промолчу, — Гарри присел рядом с Гермионой, девочка явно пришла в себя, разговор вернее его содержание отвлекало и успокаивало.  
      — Что?! — Малфой уставился на Гарри обиженно-разочарованно.  
      Грейнджер прыснула, да, это выражение лица Малфоя она запомнит:  
      — Он не маг смерти, — проговорила она, — так «повезло» только мне.  
      — Уф, а то я уже подумал, что ты и маг тьмы, и маг смерти, смотришь вторая Моргана появилась.  
      — Нет, — Гарри представил силу тёмного мага смерти и пожалел, что не обладает такой, — хотя, наверно, это и к лучшему, подобное сочетание точно никто не пропустил бы и меня удавили бы ещё в колыбельке.  
      — Гарри, ты такие страшные вещи говоришь, — девушка поёжилась.  
      — Ну, в книге не сказано о том, что юного мага смерти нельзя убивать в колыбельке.  
      Гермиона казалась растерянной:  
      — Малфой, это правда, что и младенца убьют, если вдруг узнают?  
      — Я о подобном не слышал, — пожал парень плечами, — но магов смерти же нет и о местах, где их могли бы содержать неизвестно, — Драко развёл руками.  
      — Убивают тихо и без шума, — Гарри сказанное слизеринцем не удивило. Он спрыгнул с парты. — Малфой, я надеюсь, ты будешь молчать?  
      — Эй, я про твоё на меня нападение никому не говорил, — Драко тоже спрыгнул с парты.  
      Поттер повернулся к замолкшей Грейнджер, та сидела задумавшись:  
      — Гермиона, а ты не хочешь забыть о своих способностях? — та вздрогнула от сказанных слов. - Я принёс зелье забвения.  
      — Ну, от того что я о них забуду, я ведь не перестану быть предрасположенной к этой магии? — Оба мальчика промолчали, а Грейнджер ответа и не ждала. — А значит не сейчас так через несколько лет могу что-нибудь натворить. Лучше, если я буду об этом знать.  
      Гарри посмотрел ей в глаза, очки сегодня он не надел:  
      — Уверена? Ты очень взволнованна, бессонница и стресс плохо влияют на здоровье.  
      — Мне всего лишь нужно время, — она кинула взгляд на слизеринца, который делал вид, что его тут нет, но всё прекрасно слышал. — Я не думала, что здесь будет так опасно, — эти слова она адресовала скорее Малфою.  
      Тот в ответ пожал плечами:  
      — Я давно перестал верить в сказки. Отец всегда говорит, что слабаки в нашем мире не выживают. Что ж, думаю, пора расходиться, — Драко направился к двери, Гарри увязался за ним, Гермиона задержалась, пытаясь привести себя в порядок и не выдать того факта, что плакала, своим однокурсникам.  
  
      — Моя угроза остаётся в силе, — проговорил в спину Малфою Поттер.  
      Драко обернулся:  
      — Что, если я проговорюсь, то превращусь в труп?  
      — Именно.  
      Малфой протянул ему руку:  
      — А я вместо угроз предлагаю дружбу и нашу поддержку. Малфои не последнее семейство, причём мы не чураемся тёмных волшебников.  
      Гарри чуть склонил голову, он раздумывал о том, а стоит ли намекать, что он знает о слухах, утверждающих, что отец Драко служил Тёмному лорду, магу, который убил семью Поттеров и чуть не убил Гарри, но всё-таки решил, что не стоит. Слизеринец явно пытался перетянуть его на свою сторону, так почему бы не подыграть.  
      Но один вопрос всё-таки оставался нерешённым:  
      — И тебя не смущает то, что я дружу с Грейнджер?  
      — Сейчас даже я готов переступить через принципы нашего рода и предложить ей дружбу, но она её не примет.  
      Гарри пожал руку Малфоя.   
      Тот улыбнулся победоносной улыбкой, в следующий момент вскрикнул и вырвал руку, зашипев от боли:  
      — Эй! — на руку Гарри спрыгнул Дарк.  
      Гриффиндорец улыбнулся возмущенному Драко:  
      — Ты был слишком довольным, — он погладил паука. — Дарк не сдержался, прости.  
      Малфой хмыкнул:  
      — А ты мне нравишься всё больше, друзья? — он снова протянул руку.  
      — Друзья, — Поттер её пожал. Ему стоило больших усилий не улыбнуться так же победоносно, как Малфой минутой ранее. Пусть на Драко были артефакты, но яд Дарка поможет воздействовать на Малфоя и в то же время не попасться на уловки слизеринца. Драко же хоть и играл в игру Гарри, но явно не верил в её серьёзность. Что ж, пока Поттера это устраивало.  
      Гермиона вышла из заброшенного класса, когда Малфой заворачивал за угол, направляясь в подземелья.  
      — Нам стоит тоже возвращаться, — проговорил Гарри.  
      Та кивнула, шли молча, Грейнджер не нужно было сочувствие, сейчас Поттер чётко ощущал всю её растерянность и разумно предпочёл не мешать ей разбираться в себе.


	10. Chapter 10

02 апреля 1992 года  
      Пасхальные каникулы наступили неожиданно, Хогвартс опустел, Гарри снова остался один в своей комнате, хотя сейчас ему было откровенно всё равно, так как большую часть времени он проводил в своей Норе.  
  
      Лопоухое существо с золотистыми глазами пролезло через вентиляционное отверстие, и Гарри в очередной раз взглянул на дверь своего убежища, замурованную кирпичами, перемещался Локи с трудом, осторожно держа в лапках книгу. «Мда, надо всё-таки вскрыть проход и заходить сюда нормально», — подумал Поттер.  
      — Локи принёс то, что вы просили, хозяин. Книга о магах с различными расположенностями*.  
      Поттер взглянул на толстую книгу, она не походила на те больше похожие на тоненькие книжечки-тетрадки, что он находил в Запретной секции.  
      Домовик положил её на пол:  
      — Касайтесь её аккуратно, хозяин, эта книга умирает.  
      Поттер склонился, изучая её обложку, но та была тёмной, покрытой несколькими пятнами, буквы на обложке были, но стёрлись, не выдержав борьбы со временем.  
      — Откуда она? — Гарри не видел и вполовину таких же старых книг даже в Запретной секции, что говорить о доступной части библиотеки.  
      — Когда книги начинают умирать, их забирают в хранилище, книги разрушаются, а их магия уходит Хогвартсу.  
      — И много книг в этом хранилище? — Гарри всё ещё не решался коснуться старой обложки.  
      — Это кладбище книг, там все умирающие книги Хогвартса.  
      Поттер оторвал взгляд от древнего труда:  
      — А их учёт ведут?  
      — Это просто учебники, хозяин, а не секретные труды. По ним обучались дети в древние времена. Домовики забирают умирающие книги, они же убирают их прах, очищая полки и всё. Вы можете попытаться её прочесть, но скорее всего вы будете её последним читателем, хозяин. Я потом отнесу её прах на её место. Эльфы не следят за этими книгами как за книгами в библиотеке, иногда приходят, чтобы убрать их прах, — протараторил Локи.  
      Гарри схватил домовика за плечи:  
      — Почему ты об этом молчал?!  
      Тот недоумённо выпучил свои золотистые глаза:  
      — Локи не подумал, — и Гарри ощутил искреннее недоумение и удивление домовика, — маги давно забыли об этом кладбище, а домовым эти книги не нужны.  
      Поттер лихорадочно соображал. Сможет ли он прочесть такую старую книгу оставалось загадкой, у него был хороший опыт с теми книжечками, что он читал в запретной секции, но эта книга была старше. Впрочем сдаваться он точно не желал, давно поняв, что в современных учебниках он ничего толкового не узнает. Слишком давно маги пошли путём уничтожения всего опасного.  
      Гарри присел на корточки напротив Локи:  
      — А теперь послушай меня. Все книги, которые должны разрушиться, но ещё не умерли, ты несёшь мне. Затем забираешь их прах и относишь обратно, понятно?  
      Локи закивал так, что уши похожие на крылья летучей мыши замахали как опахала.  
      — Ну, приступим, — Гарри сел по-турецки напротив книги. Он не мог не восхититься старым трудом. — Дарк, она не опасна?  
      Паук, который сидел напротив прошелестел в разуме Гарри: «Не удивлюсь, если книга рассыпется при твоём касании».  
      Поттер кивнул, соглашаясь. Он посмотрел на карандаш и свой блокнот скептически:  
      — Локи, можешь принести мне большой блокнот, тетрадь или что-то подобное и… У меня рука устанет переписывать эту книгу, — он со вздохом взглянул на Дарка.  
      — Локи может принести быстропишущее перо, профессора их часто используют на своих собраниях.  
      — Что?  
      — Перо, которое пишет под диктовку.  
      Гарри просиял, затем нахмурился, поставив про себя ещё один минус магическому обществу. Сколько ещё элементарных вещей он не знает, лишь потому, что жил среди маглов:  
      — Неси! Нет, стой, — Гарри остановил развернувшегося было домовика. — А может перо переписать содержимое книги, перекопировать содержимое листа?  
      — Может, но…  
      — Что но? — Гарри уже рисовал в уме целую переписанную библиотеку различных книг, которые не были отцензурены современным трусливым обществом.  
      — Если такое перо найдут у Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттера могут исключить.  
      — Локи, ты молодец, что меня предупредил, но достань мне это перо, достань большую тетрадь. Нет, десять тетрадей. С остальным я разберусь.  
      Домовик закивал и направился к вентиляционному отверстию.  
      Гарри осторожно отодвинулся от книги и развалился на кровати, вглядываясь в воды Чёрного озера. Чувство предвкушения новых открытий будоражило кровь, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не послать в чертям неторопливого Локи и не взяться за чтение книги. Мысли его были как никогда радостны и полны ожидания новых открытий.  
  
      Каникулы пролетели совершенно незаметно. Всё потому, что Гарри с носом ушёл в прочтение старой книги. К его ужасу он не понимал и трети слов, но перо тщательно переписывало все завитушки и даже переносило картинки. Увы, оно не могло восстановить повреждённое временем.  
  
      Гарри вошёл на урок Истории Магии, с собой он захватил из библиотеки словарь древних понятий и слов и свои записи в невинном блокноте с изображением гоблинов. Он хотел расшифровать написанное в книге. Сел специально рядом с Роном Уизли. Тот будет спать и не будет ему мешать, в отличие от Гермионы, которая появилась в Хогвартсе очень задумчивой, но сама к Гарри не подходила и Поттер решил не навязываться.  
      Профессор-призрак монотонно бубнил историю очередной войны гоблинов, Гарри с радостью обнаружил, что в словаре присутствуют непонятные ему слова, Рон храпел, как только профессор этого не замечал, когда на раскрытый блокнот опустилось послание от… Гарри окинул класс удивлённым взглядом. Ему подмигнул Малфой. Поттер уже заинтересованно развернул записку.  
      «А ты знал, что Хагрид завёл дракона?»  
      Гарри посмотрел на Драко и отрицательно помотал головой.  
      Малфой победоносно задрал нос и что-то написал, в следующий миг на листе под уже написанной фразой проступили буквы.  
      «Можешь писать тут. Я увижу».  
      Поттер взял перо и осторожно написал.  
      «И что тут такого? Очередная его зверушка».  
      Он с замиранием смотрел, как чернила впитываются, как Малфой склоняется над бумагой перед собой и ниже проступают написанные уже не Гарри буквы. Он сжал зубы и приказал себе не злиться, почему-то гриффиндорец был уверен, что о подобных чарах преспокойно знает даже Уизли, который храпит рядом. Он заставил себя отвлечься на написанное.  
      «Ты что?! Драконов держать строго запрещено!»  
      Поттер пожал плечами и написал.  
      «По-моему, если его уволят, ты первым это отпразднуешь».  
      «Ой, больно надо так обращать внимание на какого-то лесничего. Интересней посмотреть на живого дракона».  
      Гарри задумался, осознавая, что он же вообще не видел живого дракона, хорошо хоть в книгах о них читал.  
      «И что дальше?» написал он.  
      «Пока не решил, но можем сходить на дракона посмотреть».  
      «Я подумаю» написал Гарри, лист был весь исписан. Драко больше тоже ничего не писал, похоже этот клочок бумаги исчерпал своё. Дракон Гарри был интересен не так чтобы сильно, а вот бумажка, Малфой наверняка и не подозревает, какой интересный подарок ему сделал.  
  
20 апреля 1992 года  
      Волна странного постороннего волнения и возбуждения заставила Гарри поднять голову от книги, которую он читал в библиотеке.  
      Это были чувства не Гермионы. Она после каникул немного успокоилась и снова стала составлять ему компанию, но о своей предрасположенности в магии пока не заговаривала. Гарри ждал того момента, когда она будет готова и не торопил. Куда ему было торопиться? Цель находилась рядом и подвергалась постоянному воздействию, а он переписывал принесённую Локи книгу, когда находился в Норе, вернее переписывало перо, а он следил за происходящим, стараясь лишний раз даже не дышать в сторону древнего труда. Вне Норы он разбирался в смысле книги, так что ему и так было о чём подумать. От Грейнджер всё ещё временами исходила непривычная растерянность, что уж говорить о том, что у неё возрос интерес к определённым книгам. О тёмной магии доступной информации не было, но это не мешало ей читать о призраках, восставших трупах и другой нечисти. Так же как и искать информацию о древних опасных магах.  
      Поттер приподнял голову и увидел всклокоченного, что уже было событием из ряда вон, Драко. Тот не скрываясь направился к гриффиндорцам:  
      — Слышали новость?  
      — Нет, но думаю, что сейчас мы её услышим, — проговорил Гарри, так как было похоже, что Грейнджер потеряла дар речи от такого слизеринца.  
      Малфой это заметил и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, пригладил волосы и привёл одежду в норму, после чего присел на стул так, будто ничего и не случилось.  
      Он склонился над столом и зашептал:  
      — Поттер, ты вообще интересуешься хоть чем-нибудь за стенами библиотеки? — возмущение Малфоя не знало предела. — Хижина Хагрида сгорела. Пламя было такой силы, что перекинулось на несколько деревьев. Сейчас пожар тушат. Вы что не заметили, что библиотека опустела? Все наблюдают за представлением, — глаза слизеринца горели.  
      — Этот стол отделён стеллажом от остальной части библиотеки, — проговорил Гарри, судьба Хагрида его не тронула.  
  
      Да, ещё в тот день, когда он узнал о драконе, он сам и Малфой проникли к лесничему, да, Хагрид был возмущён их появлению, а ещё больше он был возмущён угрозами Драко всё рассказать отцу. Пока лесничий раскрывал и закрывал рот, не в силах проговорить ни звука от возмущения. Они успели познакомиться с вылупившимся уже пару дней как драконом. То, что зверёк был интересным, Гарри отметил ещё тогда, но до Дарка тот явно не дотягивал, может позже.  
      Ещё через несколько дней появилась возмущённая Гермиона и сказала, что к Хагриду не ногой, раз он не понимает, как опасно держать дракона в деревянной хижине. Впрочем Гарри был рад этой её вспышке, она вывела девушку из мрачного состояния и подтолкнуло к тому, чтобы вернуться к прежней жизни. Грейнджер даже снова старалась общаться с девочками из Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло.  
      Чуть позже Гарри очень удивился тому, что дракона так и не изъяли у лесничего. О звере знали многие, так как Хагрид что-то прятал в доме, дракон не мышка, а вокруг было полно молодых любопытных магов.  
  
      Слова Драко совсем не удивили и совершенно не заинтересовали Гарри, удивляло лишь то, что пожар не случился раньше.  
      — И меня ещё называют ледяным принцем! — возмущённо прошипел Малфой. Гарри вышел из задумчивости.  
      Грейнджер тоже встрепенулась:  
      — Надеюсь с Хагридом всё в порядке?  
      — Не совсем, он катается по обгорелой земле и умоляет не забирать его Норберта-дракончика, так как он такой маленький. Утирает большим клетчатым платком слёзы и просит не разлучать.  
      — О себе, похоже, он вообще никогда не думал, — высказал своё мнение об этом полувеликане Гарри.  
      — Это не могло довести до добра, я предлагала что-то придумать, я говорила Хагриду избавиться от дракона, но он не желал меня слушать. И где только достал? — покачала головой Грейнджер.  
      — Ты можешь успокаивать себя тем, что оказалась права, — Гарри продолжал распространять ауру доверия, которая нет, нет да и касалась кроме Гермионы ещё и Драко.  
      — От этого не легче! — вздохнула девушка, вставая. — Пойду посмотрю, может нужна помощь, — она посмотрела на гору книг.  
      — Можешь оставить их здесь, я попрошу миссис Пинс их не трогать. Потом вернёшься и продолжишь.  
      — А ты не пойдёшь? — Драко совершенно не понимал Поттера.  
      Библиотекарь чётко произнесла предупреждение, так как Малфой забылся и проговорил вопрос в полный голос.  
      — Нет, — пойти туда, где толпа взбудораженных учеников и взрослых. Поттер ещё дорожил своим разумом.  
      — Поттер, ты какой-то, какой-то…  
      Гермиона с интересом разглядывала странно живого, возмущённого, взбудораженного и даже не растягивающего в своей манере гласные (что её жутко раздражало) Малфоя.  
      — Равнодушный, — решила она наконец подсказать. — Я ему это не раз говорила. Малфой, иди давай, я пойду позже, а то ты и я вместе.  
      — И что? — Драко соизволил перевести свой взгляд на Гермиону.  
      — Сплетни будут, ты и грязнокровка.  
      Гарри оторвался от книги и с интересом посмотрел на Малфоя, он не чувствовал в Драко стыда, так как пусть за спиной, но Грейнджер всегда для слизеринца была грязнокровкой, но и брезгливости тоже. Что странно ведь сейчас чистокровный в н-ном поколении общался как раз с Грейнджер — маглорождённой.  
      «Хм, маг смерти и жизни в одной компании, нужно будет об этом почитать. Но Малфой с Грейнджер это такая сумасшедшая смесь».  
      — Разуй глаза, — зашипел уже почти как змей, Драко, — Грейнджер, в библиотеке пусто. Но если ты настаиваешь… — он развернулся и прошествовал из помещения.  
      — Ты серьёзно собираешься с ним общаться? — возмущенно обратилась она к Гарри.  
      — Я ему интересен, — Поттер посмотрел девушке в глаза, сейчас она казалась снова живой и глаза её горели возмущением. «А Малфой на неё хорошо действует». — Уж извини, но может быть когда-нибудь я смогу добраться до их библиотек.  
      Грейнджер моргнула:  
      — Что ты делаешь на гриффиндоре? — и не дожидаясь ответа, развернулась и прошла к выходу из библиотеке.  
      — Мучаюсь, — прошептал со вздохом в пустоту Гарри. — Пойдём в Нору? — спросил он у Дарка. Тот выбрался из коробочки, в которой спал.  
      — Хочешь продолжить читать книгу?  
      — Да, только словарь захвачу.  
  
22 апреля 1992 года  
      Гарри прошёл в кабинет и присел рядом с Грейнджер, достал свою тетрадку, перо, учебник по ЗОТИ.  
      Профессор Квиррелл вошёл с опозданием. Последнее время вид у него был откровенно отвратительный, даже Хагрид, которого отправили на разбирательство по делу о незаконном содержании дракона, убитый потерей питомца, которого ещё раньше забрали и отправили в ближайший заповедник, взволнованный по поводу того, что подвёл Дамблдора и может лишиться прекрасного места, выглядел лучше, чем вечно витающий в своих мыслях Квиррелл. Его кожа была сероватого оттенка, чувства, которые всё чаще прорывались сквозь некие барьеры, были всё более взволнованны и противоречивы. Страх мешался с запредельной решимостью, злоба с сожалением. Сегодня как и на предыдущих уроках всё, что задал профессор, это пересказать главу из учебника на пергаменте и длину этого самого пергамента, который ученики должны были написать за урок. Поттер всерьёз полагал, что профессор их даже не читает и решил это проверить, заготовив своё изложение, правда, совсем другой темы на пергаменте. Он не собирался в очередной раз тренировать своё чистописание, а занялся своим блокнотом, куда была выписана глава книги.  
      Грейнджер была занята заданием. Гарри же пытался разобраться в толковании очередного древнего слова, когда почувствовал вспышку злобы и ненависти, и исходила она от Квиррелла. Поттер очень старался не прислушиваться к чувствам, которые до него доходили, но всё равно от них поёжился.  
      «Совсем свихнулся», — прошелестел в мозгу Гарри Дарк, который сидел в коробочке на груди.  
      «Квиррелл? — Гарри, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, рассматривал бледного профессора, мёртвым взглядом смотрящего в стену. — Хоть бы вид сделал, что что-то делает».  
      «За ним уже смерть по пятам ходит, ему не до того», — прошептал паук.  
      «Что ты такое говоришь?» — Гарри ждал ответа несколько мгновений.  
      «Не знаю, но он будто гниёт изнутри».  
      «Фу, ты что что-то можешь ощутить рядом с ним? От него слишком воняет чесноком, весь этот кабинет пропах чесноком».  
      «Поэтому мертвечину никто и не слышит. Здесь будто на трупе сидишь», — проворчал паук.  
      «Все говорят, что профессора ЗОТИ не задерживаются дольше чем на год. Судя по твоим словам этот тоже до следующего года не сохранится. Хотя мне всё равно, пусть гниёт себе, главное держал бы свои чувства при себе, а то отвлекает», — Гарри вернулся к своей работе.  
      Правда, как раз в этот момент, Гермиона дописала свою работу и в кои-то веке (явно уже пришла в себя) обратила внимание на то, что Гарри читает, вернее пытается прочесть.  
      Слово за слово, Гермиона вызвалась ему помочь, вдвоём работа пошла быстрее, к концу урока её заинтересовал не только процесс перевода, но ещё и само содержание книги.  
      Автор древней книги не пытался обелить или очернить типы магии. В ней материал рассказывался беспристрастно с точки зрения мага, которому нужно не только выжить, борясь с монстрами, болезнями, проклятиями, непогодой и голодом, но и научить выживать молодых магов во времена тёмного средневековья, диких суеверий, инквизиции.  
      Материал излагался непривычно, не с теоретической, а с практической точки зрения. Без красивых вступлений и долгих речей.  
      Некий маг помогал юным не только выяснить свои способности, научиться их использовать, но и учил их скрываться.  
      — А я ещё переживала, — проговорила Грейнджер, впечатлённая даже тем небольшим отрывком, в котором им удалось разобраться. — Сейчас выжить легче, а раньше… Хорошо, что маги отделились, — она вдруг замолкла, прижав пальцы к губам. — Это я сейчас сказала?  
      — Да. Хоть времена и изменились, но судя по моим родственникам, понятливых маглов найти сложно. Если бы статута о секретности не было, магам так и приходилось бы играть определённые роли всю жизнь, притворяясь, — Гарри невольно подумал о себе.  
      Он уже давно играет роль, но по сравнению с былыми магами…  
      — Думаю, им было не просто не только выучить других волшебников, но и суметь не умереть от заклятия других магов, психованных верующих или от какого-то монстра.  
      — Ты мне дашь потом её почитать полностью? Я могу помочь с переводом.  
      На миг к Гарри закралась идея пригласить Гермиону в Нору, но он себя осадил, лишь проговорив:  
      — От помощи не откажусь, а прочитать полностью… Я думаю только к лету закончу, вряд ли мы летом встретимся, а может и к осени. У меня мало опыта чтения на староанглийском.  
      — Хоть осенью.  
      Гарри кивнул. Похоже, эта книга из далёкого тёмного прошлого поможет изменить Грейнджер в нужном ему направлении больше, чем все предыдущие разговоры и воздействия.


	11. Chapter 11

      Май подходил к концу. Пяти и семикурсников лихорадило из-за предстоящих экзаменов, Гарри же из-за них не переживал, полагая, что Мальчика-который-выжил и которого без спросу отправили на Гриффиндор из Хогвартса не выгонят.  
      Уизли, а в месте с ними чуть ли не все ученики Хогвартса, Гермиона, которая к экзаменам готовилась ещё в апреле не в счёт, вспомнили о том, что предстоят экзамены и почти всё свободное время проводили в библиотеке. В результате, самому Гарри стало там крайне неуютно. Как следствие, он большую часть времени проводил в своей Норе, но занимался Поттер не подготовкой к экзаменам.  
      Пользуясь тем, что ученики забыли все шалости, эксперименты и изыскания чего-то нового и увлекательного до летних каникул, Гарри вплотную занялся кирпичами, которыми была замурована дверь в его укрытие. Подключил Локи и Дарка, впрочем паук оказался отвратительным работником, больше давал советы, хотя Гарри полагал, что мог бы и помочь, ведь вымахал до размера среднего размера собаки. Таких маглы только в фильмах ужасов видели. Всю работу выполнил домовик, аккуратно вскрыл кирпичную кладку, убрал кирпичи, а после и грязь.  
      В итоге они выбрались в очередной заброшенный класс, который от коридора отделяла лишь запертая дверь. Домовик вскрыл её одним щелчком пальцев, выйдя в коридор, они оказались в подземелье Хогвартса, прошли несколько поворотов путаного коридора и поднялись на первый этаж.  
      «Вот и всё?» — разочарованно подумал Гарри, провожая взглядом спешащего на обед в Большой зал хаффлпаффца.  
      «Комнаты полной богатств не оказалось», — хмыкнул Дарк у него в голове.  
      Гарри развернулся, уходя назад. Ему казалось, что он хорошо запомнил дорогу, но чуть не свернул не туда, поддаваясь странным чарам этого места, положение спас Дарк. Зайдя в класс и прикрыв входную дверь, Гарри обратился к Локи:  
      — Закрывай дверь на замок.  
      — Зачем? — спросил Дарк, спрыгивая на землю и принимая привычный размер.  
      — Чтобы кто-нибудь сюда не зашёл, хотя обычный замок не преграда, — Гарри задумался. — Дарк ты уверен, что сюда никто не заходил весь этот год?  
      «Я бы услышал из-за стены. Судя по тому, что ты едва не заблудился, это место отваживает посторонних».  
      — Но в этом помещении чувствуется присутствие.  
      «Да, но тот, кто здесь обитал не слишком любил общество кого бы то ни было, так как даже Пивз с призраками тут не появлялись. Да и русалки близко к окну не подплывали. Так к чему ползать по вентиляции, скоро ты туда не пролезешь, лучше ходить через дверь.  
      — Не дави на больное, Дарк, я мелкий, как гном. Ещё несколько лет смогу выбираться по вентиляции. Скорее ты начнёшь застревать, вон какой большой, — Гарри вздохнул, закрыл глаза. — Дарк, поставишь оповещающие нити?  
      — Конечно, я думал это даже не обсуждается, — прошептал паук уже вслух, его голос прошелестел как потревоженный ворох листьев у земли. — Я всегда за осторожность, это ты из нас двоих неправильно смелый.  
      Гарри открыл глаза:  
      — Ещё назови меня гриффиндорцем.  
      Поттер прошёл по заброшенному классу. Здесь остался стол учителя и доска с казалось забытым в давнем прошлом мелом, пыль была убрана ещё раньше Локи, одним щелчком пальцев. Но в остальном помещение было пустым и эхо шагов, пусть и тихих, разносилось по нему. На стенах не было полок, шкафы, парты и стулья тоже отсутствовали. Обстановку разбавляло только одно окно на полстены, выходящее всё в тоже Чёрное озеро, к которому Поттер и подошёл. Он провёл рукой по гладкому стеклу.  
      — Это место защищено лучше чем любое мне известное, — прошептал Дарк, тоже приближаясь вплотную к стеклу. — Я уверен, со временем ты привыкнешь к здешним чарам и легко найдёшь сюда дорогу, не заплутав.  
      Гарри склонился и погладил крупного паука по хитиновому панцирю.  
      — Большой ты уже стал, — короткие, чёрные волоски на спине паука распушились, как и на лапах. — И хоть и выглядишь мягким и пушистым, но до кота тебе далеко, — Гарри поднялся на ноги. — Хорошо, пора начинать пользоваться дверью, — он обернулся к домовику. — Нужно поменять замок и ключ к нему должен быть только у меня.  
      Локи, который по привычке всех домовиков, стоял в стороне как часть мебели, закивал:  
      — Локи сделает, Локи найдёт замок.  
      Затем Гарри снова взглянул в водную тьму озера, проговорив:  
      — Нужно сюда перетащить мебель, что мы нашли в заброшенном классе, пока экзаменационный ажиотаж не спал.  
      — Вот это другой разговор, — довольно прошептал Дарк. — Локи будет рад выполнить твой приказ, — хмыкнул паук. На что домовик довольно закивал.  
      — А сам помощь предложить? — спросил Гарри, впрочем не ожидая ответа, которого и не последовало.  
  
      Экзамены Гарри сдал без проблем. Почти все отметки были Выше ожидаемого, лишь по Зельям Снейп поставил ему Удовлетворительно с таким видом, будто сделал великое одолжение. Поттер лишь пожал плечами и вышел из аудитории, занятый предстоящим переводом книги. Древний труд влёк его гораздо больше, чем месть профессору, хотя никто не говорил, что счёт к магическому миру вообще и к отдельным профессорам в частности не копился. Гарри не собирался ничего забывать.  
  
      Поттер довольный шёл в библиотеку, ночной сон восстановил силы, а в библиотеке его поджидала Гермиона, которая, пока не огласили результаты экзаменов, согласилась ему помочь.  
      Поттер сбежал по лестнице, когда вдруг почувствовал волну злобы, она ударила так внезапно, что мальчик покачнулся и не упал лишь потому, что опёрся о стену. Оставалось только порадоваться, что он уже спустился по ступенькам.  
      «Дарк, что это за сила?» — говорить вслух Гарри не решился, он медленно шёл по коридору, опираясь о стену.  
      «Тёмная, злобная магия, на ум приходит лишь»…  
      «Квирелл, но почему я так остро на неё отреагировал?»  
      Гарри наткнулся на дверь ведущую на внешний проход к совятне, выбрался туда на свежий воздух.  
      «Ты становишься сильней и чувствительней. К тому же этот всплеск был не маленьким. Предсмертным?»  
      «Туда ему и дорога, — Поттер присел у стены, прислонившись к её прохладной кладке, повезло что проход был с теневой стороны и здесь сейчас было прохладно. — Дарк, эта сила она чем-то похожа на твою», — голова болела, пульсирующая боль била в затылок, но Поттер привык к постоянным болевым ощущениям настолько, что, почти не замечая её, принялся анализировать ощущения.  
      «Я тоже это почувствовал, что-то родное, что-то с чем я связан, но не моё, чужое. Странное сочетание».  
      «Бред какой-то. Но раньше этого не было. Рядом с Квирреллом не было таких ощущений».  
      «А раньше он и не умирал, и сдаётся мне это не его сила, так же как и чувства были не его».  
      «Возможно, он не походил на злодея, скорее на жертву», — Гарри прикрыл глаза, его била мелкая дрожь. Сила пропитала всё, пройдя сквозь замок, будто злясь на него, после чего, схлынув, ушла, остался лишь отголосок, который заставлял дрожать, несмотря на июньское тепло.  
      Гарри вдруг почувствовал как будто паутину накинули, даря спокойствие. Он открыл глаза и увидел Дарка во всей своей красе.  
      — Дарк! — Гарри подскочил, но тут же схватился за голову, снова садясь. — Тебе нельзя показываться, а вдруг увидят.  
      «Здесь никого нет», — но паук всё-таки уменьшился, устраиваясь к Гарри на колени. Его воздействие стало меньше, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы немного отойти от первых ощущений. Мальчик закрыл глаза.  
      — Знаешь, что меня больше всего злит? — после довольно долгого молчания, спросил Гарри. Он перестал дрожать. Паук молчал. — Вот как я могу понять, что здесь происходит, если ничего не знаю? Кто мои родители, как они жили, где они жили, что случилось, и что происходит сейчас?  
      «Ты можешь задать вопрос», — прошептал в разум Поттера паук.  
      Гарри посмотрел на Дарка:  
      — Кому? Снейпу? — Гарри хмыкнул, невесело рассмеявшись. — Дамблдору? — он скривился. — За весь год этот старик не подошёл ко мне ни разу, даже со Снейпом мы общались больше. Профессору Макгонагалл? — он снова скривился. — Сдаётся мне, что я больше узнаю от Малфоев, если постараюсь, чем от кого-то кто здесь работает. Я знаю, что произошло в общих чертах и где жил, лишь благодаря полувеликану с дырявой башкой и справочнику, где написано о ночи падения Неназываемого.  
      «Гарри, — паук снова принялся успокаивать своего подопечного, — за все те годы, что ты жил у Дурслей, к тебе никто не пришёл. Так почему сейчас, кто-то должен о тебе вспомнить?»  
      — Ты прав, — Гарри встал со вздохом. — Это на меня эта магия подействовала, выбила почву из-под ног, вот я и расклеился. Надо пойти успокоительного выпить, сказать Гермионе, что меня не будет, а то весь гриффиндор на уши поднимет, и пойти поспать.  
      «Утро на дворе», — напомнил паук, заползая в коробочку на шее у Поттера.  
      — Ничего, ночью нагоню упущенное, а сейчас мне нужен покой.  
  
20 июня 1992 года  
      Северус Снейп прошёл по лестнице к горгулье и, сказав пароль, вошёл в кабинет директора.  
      Дамблдор делал вид, что совсем его не ждал, пытаясь разлепить две лимонные карамельки:  
      — Добрый день, мальчик мой, проходи. Чаю?  
      Северуса от слащавого гостеприимства передёрнуло, но он всё-таки сделал над собой усилие и не стал хмуриться ещё больше:  
      — Нет, благодарю, вы же знаете, что я предпочитаю даже вечером пить кофе, а не чай. И я пытался распланировать своё время на летних каникулах, так что ваше приглашение было немного некстати. Что-то случилось?  
      — Я тебя оторвал от дел? — старик положил сразу две карамельки в рот.  
      — Да, и мне хотелось бы вернуться к прерванному делу. Так что случилось?  
      Директор прокашлялся, будто подбирая слова, Снейп на это позволил себе вздёрнуть одну бровь.  
      — Северус, — наконец приступил к разговору Альбус, — помниться летом, я просил тебя как и других профессоров поспособствовать мне в создании ловушки от воров, которые могли пробраться в Хогвартс и выкрасть нечто ценное.  
      — Да, — Снейп прищурился, — и я даже снова могу сделать вид, что понятия не имею, что именно вы притащили в Хогвартс.  
      Директор казалось не слышал профессора зелий:  
      — Я просил сделать проходимые ловушки.  
      Снейп хмыкнул и, расслабившись, откинулся на спинку стула:  
      — Да.  
      — И ты сделал поистине великолепную комнату. Появляющееся пламя с двух сторон, флаконы с зельями и загадка, я был впечатлён. — Снейп сложил руки на груди. — Прекрасная видимость проходимой ловушки, — Дамблдор посмотрел на Северуса, как на провинившегося ученика. Зельевар даже признал, что лет десять назад этот взгляд бы подействовал. Возможно. Снейп в этом сомневался, но о нынешнем времени и говорить было нечего. Слова Альбуса ушли в пустоту, не возымев никакого эффекта.  
      — Директор, вы помните, что я у вас спросил летом?  
      Дамблдор вдруг принялся размешивать сахар в чашке с чаем, который явно уже остыл:  
      — Не припомню уже, память старческая подводит.  
      — Я спросил, зачем вам это нужно. Что-то прятать в Хогвартсе набитом под завязку малолетними, любопытными, не знающими слова «нет» недорослями. Ведь это безумие чистой воды. И что вы мне ответили? Не пытайтесь что-то вспомнить, так как вразумительного ответа я не получил. Хорошо, я стерпел ваши вечные недоговорённости, — Снейп приподнял один палец. — Нет, директор, дайте закончить фразу. Я сделал вам вашу ловушку, но усложнил её чуть больше, чем вы хотели.  
      — В пузырьках не было ни одного зелья, которое могло помочь пройти сквозь пламя? — Альбус укоризненно покачал головой, Снейп остался равнодушен. — А если бы там оказался ребёнок?  
      — А ребёнку, — не чуть не смутившись, даже выдавив подобие искусственной улыбки, продолжил зельевар, — там оказываться было не к чему, директор. Или вы считаете, что милое растеньице Спраут, зверюшка Хагрида или вонючка Квиррелла безопасные создания? Кстати, судя по тому, что я уже два дня не видел Квиринуса, он и сгорел, — Снейп посмотрел директору в глаза.  
      Старик вздохнул:  
      — Северус, Северус, тебе стоит быть добрее. Неужели тебе не жаль Квиррелла? — но видя, что его слова проходят мимо Снейпа, даже не задевая его, Дамблдор продолжил и Северус наконец увидел хоть отголосок истинных чувств. Недовольство промелькнуло в голубых глазах за очками-половинками. — Я очень прошу тебя, в следующий раз точно выполнять мои просьбы.  
      Северус в ответ кивнул:  
      — Обязательно, директор, как только вы начнёте объяснять причины своих поступков, я начну следовать вашим просьбам в точности, а пока простите, но буду поступать по своему, — Снейп встал. — Мне нужно идти. Не хочется тратить время попусту, и не мешало бы собрать свои вещи до ужина, дабы завтра меня тут уже не было.  
      Снейп с удовольствием покинул кабинет столь раздражающего директора, а ведь когда-то он был для него воплощением всепрощения и уверенной силы.  
      И ведь даже летом прошлого года он ещё во что-то верил, подготовил ловушку, проследил и за действиями остальных учителей, где-то на задворках разума он полагал, что это какой-то розыгрыш, шутка, в крайнем случае тренировка для юных оболтусов, только бы делом занимались, а не лезли, куда не следует. Но время шло и его странные ощущения рядом с Квирреллом всё усиливались, дающая вдруг о себе знать метка, тоже спокойствия не добавляла. События же на Хэллоуин дали понять, что это не розыгрыш, и не шутка и уже к Новому году Северус понял, что жалкой загадки с зельями не достаточно, чтобы защитить такую вещь как философский камень. Он тайно проник в комнату и заменил зелье против чёрного огня, который не давал пройти из этой комнаты дальше, на обычное антиогненое зелье, оно не могло спасти от заколдованного пламени.  
      После чего Северус немного успокоился. Он и так устал, как маньяк, вместо того чтобы спать, патрулировать коридор ведущий к комнате с псом Хагрида. Квирреллу явно становилось всё хуже, стали происходить странные вещи в Запретном лесу, нашли мёртвого единорога, Хагрид спалил свою хижину и попал под арест, а директор ничего не делал и к тому времени, как два дня назад Снейп почувствовал мощный поток негативной энергии, ему уже было всё равно, кто погиб. Главное, кем бы ни был одержим Квиррелл, тот мёртв и освободился от подселенца, проклятия или что ещё отчаянно не желал замечать директор.  
      Самое противное, что хоть Снейп весь год и пытался относиться непредвзято к Поттеру, никак не мог не думать о том, что все эти события задуманы именно для него. Ведь единственное, чем этот год отличался от остальных, так это тем, что здесь оказался знаменитый Мальчик-который-выжил. Правда, знаменитость оказалась совершенно безынициативная и довольно недалёкая.  
      Северусу бы порадоваться, что сынок Поттера туп, не далеко ушёл от остолопа-папочки, но осознание, что сын Лили равнодушный, ленивый мальчишка, который не понятно, чем занимался в библиотеке, вызывало желание подтолкнуть к действию, учёбе.  
      Весь год его разрывали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны глаза бы не видели этого мальчишку, который не трясся и не заикался в его присутствие, а смотрел равнодушно, что по мнению Снейпа было сродни вызову. С другой — хотелось лишний раз увидеть зелёные глаза мальчишки и понять, что хоть частичка его любимой жива. Хотя одна его фамилия выводила из себя похлеще красной тряпки для быка.  
  
29 июня 1992 года  
      Последний ужин прошёл довольно спокойно, традиционно вручили кубок Хогвартса Слизерину, они попутно выиграли и Кубок по Квиддичу. Радости у трёх других факультетов было немного, в то время, как слизеринцы торжествовали.  
      Появление вновь освобождённого Хагрида порадовало некоторых учеников, но всё равно общая атмосфера была не весёлой.  
      Гарри было откровенно всё равно, немного нервировал какой-то задумчивый взгляд директора, направленный в его сторону, хмурый — Снейпа и довольный — Малфоя. И если заинтересованность Драко радовала, то интерес двух взрослых магов заставлял нервничать.  
      Он очень сомневался, что они заботятся о его благополучии и так же, как Гарри, переживают по поводу того, как он будет добираться до Дурслей, так как без воздействия дядя Вернон палец о палец не ударит, чтобы его ненормальный племянник приехал к ним пусть и на временное проживание.  
       Остались галлеоны, которые он ещё летом взял в Гринготсе, тратить в Хогвартсе их было не на что, но их хотелось припасти на потом, да и в магловском мире за них билет на метро не купишь. Оставалось как всегда полагаться на себя и Дарка.  
  
      Чуть позже Гарри садился на поезд, мало обращая внимание на обстановку, он обдумывал как со всем своим багажом, без денег будет добираться до Тисовой улицы. Поэтому возникший перед ним Хагрид заставил удивиться, выходя из своих мыслей.  
      — Гарри, я хотел кое-что передать. Знаю, это Малфой, отвратный мальчишка, тебя тогда подговорил мне угрожать, что расскажешь о Норберте, а сам ты хороший, как и твои родители. Ты лучше не общайся с этим Драко, плохое у них семейство, вот, — полувеликан похлопал обалдевшего от этой речи Гарри по плечу. — Я вот хотел, держи, — и он вручил ему в руки фотоальбом.  
      Гарри открыл его и взглянул на молодую пару счастливых людей с младенцем на руках.  
      — Это родители твои и ты, я подумал, что вряд ли у тебя есть.  
      — Спасибо, — проговорил Гарри, вскакивая в вагон, поезд отправлялся.  
      — До свидания, Гарри! Встретимся в следующем году! — Хагрид махал ему рукой.  
      Гарри покрутил альбом в руках:  
      — Что и требовалось доказать.  
      «О чём ты?» — прошептал паук.  
      — Я только и нужен, что полувеликану и Малфою из, как сказал Хагрид, плохого семейства.  
      Вместо того, чтобы отправится в купе, Гарри остался с тамбуре, глядя на проплывающие пейзажи, альбом был спрятан в безразмерный рюкзак, пришлось выкинуть его из памяти на время и обдумать более насущные проблемы, путь до Тисовой улицы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно сказать, первая книга завершена.


	12. Chapter 12

***

 

Гарри только под вечер с сумкой на перевес добрался до Тисовой улицы. Дверь на его стук отворил Вернон и, судя по его вытянувшемуся лицу, он Гарри не ждал не только сегодня, но в принципе никогда.

Усталый путешественник, походя, заставил дядю заткнуться, выпустив чуть магии и входя в дом. Но стоило сделать несколько шагов, как Поттер застыл. В прихожей, да и в гостиной был сделан ремонт, Гарри, уже мало на что надеясь, рванул к чулану и дёрнул дверь на себя.

Полки с моющими средствами, тряпки, швабры, банки и другой хлам, которым был заставлен его уже бывший уголок покоя, не обрадовали.

Появившаяся тётя одним взглядом была отправлена на кухню. Поттер же медленно закрыл дверь в чулан, оборачиваясь на Дурсля, который, как ни в чём не бывало, устроился у телевизора. Гарри некоторое время смотрел на дядю, пытаясь успокоиться, очень хотелось придушить слишком деятельных родственников.

Он прошёл и встал перед мужчиной, заслоняя ему экран телевизора:

— Что это значит? — юный маг и сам не заметил, как сила всколыхнулась, легко захватывая жертву, и воспоминания Вернона замелькали перед глазами. Он оторвался, лишь когда услышал шаги Петунии.

Когда его тётя зашла в комнату, Вернон, как ни в чём ни бывало, смотрел телевизор, а Гарри направлялся к ней навстречу.

— Я буду жить в комнате наверху, — жёстко проговорил юноша, Петуния лишь кивнула.

Спустя два часа, когда порядок в комнате наверху был наведён, вещи разложены, Дадли, не желающий терять комнату, тычком в разуме успокоен и отправлен в свою комнату, Гарри устало рухнул на кровать. Ему хотелось подумать над всем тем, что он увидел в разуме дяди, но сил не было никаких и, оставив все дела на завтра, он заснул.

 

На следующий день Гарри проснулся поздно, лишь к обеду и то из-за зверского чувства голода. Был рабочий день, Дурсля-старшего не было, Петунии с Дадли тоже. Выглянув в окно, Гарри нашёл тётю у живой изгороди, беседующую с соседкой. Пользуясь тем, что его оставили одного, он поел и снова направился наверх, с горечью посмотрев на дверь его бывшего логова.

Поттер снова рухнул на кровать, бездумно рассматривая потолок. Пока он готовил обед и ел, к нему вернулись все воспоминания, которые он считал вчера у дяди. Лёгкость, с которой юный волшебник проник в разум магла изумляла. Нет, навязчивая боль в голове не пропала, но и использовать свои навыки не мешала. После общения пусть с юными, но магами, это было просто, как сорвать цветок. Пришлось попенять себя за горячность, всё-таки то, что он лишился своей норы, выбило его из колеи и лишило спокойствия. Впрочем, нет худа без добра, теперь можно было не опасаться и колдовать спокойно, развивая хотя бы свои ментальные способности, раз никто не появился и не отреагировал на всё-таки использование магии. Это было хоть что-то.

Поттер с тоской взглянул на волшебную палочку, произнести заклинание и взмахнуть ею, чтобы проверить, а действительно ли колдовать запрещено, хотелось до зуда в руках. Рассудив, что он не железный, Гарри запрятал волшебную палочку всё в тот же шкаф и запер дверцу, получив при этом магический поток одобрения от Дарка.

Парень снова рухнул на кровать о воспоминаниях полученный от Дурсля стоило подумать.

Новость, что, оказывается, всё это время он не был нахлебником, как его постоянно называли при чём с такой уверенностью, что Гарри и не сомневался, Дурсли на его содержание не получают ни цента, была неожиданной. За него не платили маги, но маггловское правительство Англии выделяло не маленькое пособие при этом проверок не было совсем, тут уже чувствовалась рука магов.

Гарри невольно ощутил себя идиотом, и потому, что впервые подумал о деньгах в тот момент, как увидел горки галлеонов в хранилище Поттеров, и потому, что верил словам родственников. Те настолько были уверены, что этого пособия мало, чтобы возместить все их неудобства из-за того, что он, уродец, живёт с ними, что искренне полагали, что делают одолжение. Хотя именно эта самая малость заставила Дурсля смириться с маленьким подселенцем без возражений.

Как оказалось, Вернон год назад решил, что Гарри больше не появится в их доме, но пособие на Поттера исправно приходило и Дурсль струхнул, опасаясь того, как будет выкручиваться перед инспекцией, если вдруг кто-то решит узнать, куда же делся мальчик. Но шли месяцы, а никто Гарри не интересовался. Деньги, которые Дурсль, опасаясь, что их потребуют вернуть, копились на счету, когда же Гарри на Рождество не явился на Тисовую улицу, да и никакой инспекции тоже не было, Вернон успокоился и решил, что это его плата за все мучения с ненавистным племянником, и с подачи Петунии к весне они сделали ремонт в доме, после которого о Гарри ничего не напоминало, будто ребёнка никогда и не было здесь.

Полежав ещё с полчаса, и злясь на свою недальновидность всё больше, Гарри отвлёкся, лишь когда его укусил Дарк:

— Может хватит, — проговорил паук.

— Я дурак, — прошептал в ответ Гарри. — Я же искал в их головах информацию о родителях, но даже не подумал узнать о деньгах.

— Ты ребёнок, который вообще не должен думать о деньгах.

«А кто ж за меня подумает?» — пронеслось у Гарри в голове, что вызвало кривую усмешку.

Поттер прикрыл глаза, Дарк был прав, но от этого легче не становилось.

В детстве Гарри вообще не интересовало, а откуда в семье Дурслей берутся деньги. Нет, он знал о том, что у дяди есть собственная фирма, так как стоило ему заключить хорошую сделку и уже на следующий день об этом знала вся Тисовая, а сам Дурсль светился довольством, как кот обожравшийся сметаной, если же сделка срывалась, то тот ходил, как туча, и в этот момент попасть могло даже любимому Дадличке. Но Гарри никогда не интересовался, сколько же Вернон зарабатывал. Много или мало? Что уж говорить о том, что он понятия не имел, что собственно причитается ему самому, как сироте. Подобной взрослой информации в школьной библиотеке не было, сами Дурсли были, мягко говоря, не читающей семьёй, и пособие выплачиваемое на Гарри считали чем-то вроде собственной зарплаты, Дарк, как паук, подавно ничего не знал, что уж говорить о том, что в библиотеке Хогвартса такой информации не было и в помине. Но Гарри всё равно себя винил.

— Дарк, — он открыл глаза, судя по хлопнувшей двери, тётка вернулась в дом, — надо бы и с магическим миром разобраться.

— Там просто заглянуть в глаза не получится, — проворчал паук.

— Значит, спрошу так, — Гарри вскочил, валяться без дела можно хоть все каникулы, но нужно было заняться хотя бы тем, что ему не запрещали — чтением.

 

Вечером, когда Дадли ещё гулял со своей «бандой». Петуния «ускакала» к соседке на посиделки, накормив мужа, вернувшегося после работы, Гарри остался с дядей один на один.

Прошлый сеанс непреднамеренной легилименции для Дурсля прошёл почти незаметно, Гарри запрятал момент с его проникновением в разум родственничка подальше, а то что дядя помучился головными болями… поделом. Сегодня же он хотел испробовать ещё одно воздействие, о котором вычитал в книгах и воздействовать мягко и осторожно, как он поступал с Гермионой и Драко, не собирался. Была впрочем одна проблема — колдовать волшебной палочкой Гарри не решался, а это означало, что будут колоссальные затраты сил и головная боль.

Поттер прошёл в комнату и, как было ранее, встал перед дядей. Прежде чем тот успел открыть рот и возмутиться, юный менталист посмотрел ему в глаза, выпуская сырую тьму напитанную чувством смирения и желания подчиняться.

— Дядя, в понедельник вы пойдёте в банк и, как мой опекун, откроете на меня счёт. Выберите наиболее выгодный для меня вариант, продумайте всё, как для себя. Туда вы будете откладывать моё пособие. То, что вы получите за июнь и июль выберете наличными и отдадите мне. Петунии скажете… — Гарри задумался, — думаю, вы что-нибудь придумаете, — он формировал ментальную закладку на определённое действие, запрятывая её в глубь разума, голова отдавалась тянущей болью, которая расходилась от затылка к вискам, но Поттер не останавливался.

Спустя, казалось бесконечность, молодой маг разорвал контакт и вышел из комнаты, как же велико было искушение заставить Дурсля страдать, мучаясь постоянно каким-нибудь кошмаром, но Вернон был его опекуном, а значит, пока он был нужен вменяемым. Пока.

Гарри остаток для проспал, выпив зелье, к вечеру боль в голове немного отпустила, стало легче, но не злиться на магов, которые запретили ему колдовать, всё равно не получалось, ведь используй он волшебную палочку и усилий пришлось бы тратить на порядок меньше.

 

13 июля 1992 года

Ещё с утра в доме на Тисовой 4 было неспокойно. Дурсли собирались на отдых на Майорку. Гарри легко убедил родственников, которыми сейчас управлял так же легко, как дышал, не считая головных болей, что они его с собой не берут. Не маленькая сумма пусть и в фунтах грела кошелёк, оставалась только одна проблема. Книзлы миссис Фигг повадились гулять на их лужайке, как у себя дома. Петуния их гоняла, недовольно ворча, но эти вездесущие животные, то и дело, попадали в поле зрения юного мага, которому оставалось только радоваться, что читает он и переписывает книги в своей комнате на втором этаже, куда пока зверюги не лезли.

Гарри перевёл очередную страницу полюбившейся книги, уже неплохо разбираясь в витиеватых закорючках и непривычном стиле древнеанглийского. Всё равно больше заняться было нечем, кроме как читать и время от времени гулять в ближайшем парке, пытаясь уложить в уме всё то, что было прочитано ранее. Поттер даже стал подумывать о изучении латинского языка, так как часто натыкался на целые абзацы на нём. Словарь у него был, но это всё-таки не то.

Гарри взглянул на часы, на которых был уже шестой час, нужно было пойти поесть. Он прошёл на кухню, не замеченный занятой сборами Петунией и Дадли, по привычке выглянул на улицу, но к своему удивлению очередной лохматой морды с горящими каким-то несвойственным коту интересом глазами не было. Перекусив и снова вернувшись наверх к себе, Поттер уже хотел задуматься, а куда же пропал Дарк, которого он не видел достаточно долго, но тот прополз под дверью, появляясь, будто прочтя его мысли.

— И чему же ты так радуешься? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь на кровать. Он давно не ощущал Дарка таким довольным. — В холодильнике есть…

— Не надо, — прошелестел ему в разум забравшийся на колени парня паук, — вечером у меня будет шикарный ужин.

— И на кого же ты покусился? Неужели достал ту надоедливую ворону?

— Лучше, я поймал того надоедливого кота. Эти полукнизлы гуляют по лужайке, того и гляди на крышу залезут. Всё высматривают, заглядывают, пронюхивают. Большие, упитанные, свеженькие, я давно не охотился.

«Похоже эти животные нервировали не только меня, — подумал Гарри. — Свеженькие?»

— Ты убил Хохолка? — вроде именно этого кота парень видел в окно утром, он прищурился, обдумывая, сколько людей могли заметить Дарка.

— Не волнуйся, — паук заполз ему на плечо, — я его подкараулил, когда он проходил почти у стены, а затем затащил под дом. Тот умер быстро, ещё несколько часов и можно кушать.

— А если эта старуха тревогу поднимет?

— Пускай бегает по округе, а кота я съем и закопаю.

— Тут?

— Высосанный пауком труп на обочине дороги будет выглядеть странно, хотя могу подкинуть его под колёса машины.

— Нет, возни много, ещё заметят, — Гарри совсем не хотел, чтобы на тихой Тисовой улице кто-то заприметил паука-переростка. — Только закопай поглубже.

— Закопаю, а через пару месяцев от него и костей не останется, мой яд растворит всё.

— Дом хоть не растворится? — у Поттера поднялось настроение.

— Неудачная шутка.

На что парень пожал плечами, ему этого книзла жалко не было, он давно тяготился постоянным надзором и, будь его воля, натравил бы Дарка не то что на книзлов, на саму старуху. Останавливало его лишь то, что исчезни бабка, на её месте появится другая или другой соглядатай.

 

15 июля 1992 года.

Было раннее утро, сумрак летней ночи уже отступал, но солнце ещё не взошло, когда Гарри, закинув сумку на плечо, вышел из дома. Он бросил взгляд на пустынную улицу, проверяя, нет ли поблизости вездесущих книзлов и направился к ближайшему парку. Дарк в этот раз оказался более чем прав, Хохолка искали, причём с таким усердием, что про Гарри миссис Фигг, казалось забыла, по крайней мере последние два дня книзлов в ближайшем окружении видно не было. Дурсли уехали на Майорку, а Гарри остался, при этом усиленно делая вид, что его в доме нет. Благо, особо стараться не пришлось, соседи домом Дурслей не интересовались, старуха-наблюдательница была занята опросом соседей причём не только ближайших, но и по всех округе, появлялись и стражи порядка, старуха подняла на уши всю округу, ища любимого питомца.

Поттер пересёк парк, встал на обочине дороги и с замиранием сердца взмахнул волшебной палочкой, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Ночной рыцарь возник напротив почти мгновенно, Гарри от неожиданности даже отпрыгнул. Он слышал о нём от старших учеников Хогвартса, но одно дело слышать, а другое видеть собственными глазами огромный трёхэтажный автобус.

— Парень, что стоишь? Вызывал, так заходи, — молодой кондуктор вывел этими словами Гарри из ступора.

Юный путешественник, злясь на себя за медлительность, надвинул кепку поглубже на лоб и зашёл в автобус.

— Мне нужно в Годрикову лощину, — проговорил он.

— Оу, Эрни, смотри, очередной волшебник желает побывать в месте смерти Того-кого-нельзя-называть!

Поттер поморщился от этого крика и хотел было возразить, но автобус рванул с места с такой скоростью, что он невольно отлетел в хвост безумного транспорта.

Кондуктор же, как ни в чём не бывало, помог подняться и взял плату.

— Я не хотел… — Гарри попытался всё же переубедить парня, но казалось, его не слушали.

— Меня зовут Стэн, — на вновь открытый рот, кондуктор лишь проговорил с ухмылкой. — И не пытайся переубедить, — Гарри отчаянно держась за поручень, подивился устойчивости молодого кондуктора, — я видел всех этих юных и не очень магов, которые ехали в Годрикову лощину к бабушке, к родственникам и вообще у них там встреча, — парень при этом подмигнул, как заправскому заговорщику.

Поттер снова было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тело приноровилось к сумасшедшим виражам магического транспорта и начало думать более рационально, разумно рассудив, что тем лучше, он оказался очередным искателем приключений.

— И часто туда едут юные маги? — спросил Гарри. Стэн, будто только ждал вопроса заговорил с охотой:

— Постоянно. Скоро будет 31 июля, так группами потянутся, ну ещё на Хэллоуин, там вообще… — кондуктор говорил не переставая, то и дело, обращаясь то к Гарри, то к Эрни, на первом этаже автобуса больше никого не было, но, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжал разговор. У Гарри уже начинала болеть голова от столь словоохотливого кондуктора, но на его радость в автобус зашёл ещё один пассажир, Стэн отвлёкся на него, а Поттер, наконец, смог полностью сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не полететь кубарем после очередного безумного виража, полёт на метле просто детские шалости, вот где испытание на стойкость.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда юный, немного помятый путешественник выбрался из автобуса на твёрдую каменную мостовую, солнце уже выкатилось из-за горизонте, поездка не сказать, что была неприятной, от виражей захватывало дух, но слишком словоохотливый кондуктор, который почему-то решил, что его молодой пассажир идеальный слушатель, не затыкался. Если бы не это… Хотя даже в кондукторе был толк, именно от него удалось не только узнать, что дом Поттеров является сейчас местом поломничества, но и получить чёткое направление, куда нужно идти и где его искать.

Автобус скрылся ещё десять минут назад, а Гарри всё рассматривал округу. Он сам не смог бы сказать чего именно ждал от этого поселения, но ожидания не оправдались. Каменные песочного цвета дома, черепичные, серые крыши, асфальт был не везде, местами попадались и крытые брусчаткой улочки, густые зелёные живые изгороди, обвитые плющом стены. Было тихо, лишь ветер едва шелестел листвой, да тренькала какая-то птичка. Поттер так и не смог направится к дому родителей, он повернул в противоположную сторону. Как бы Гарри не напрягал воображение, но это место нельзя было назвать магическим. От построек веяло стариной, но не магией. Конечно, это не Косая аллея, но всё-таки что-то магическое он надеялся заметить. Молочник, что проехал мимо, направляясь к очередному дому, окончательно разрушил все ожидания Гарри. Здесь всё было как на Тисовой улице, различие было лишь в возрасте поселения и том, что-то и дело попадались заброшенные дома. Статуя на площади, которая при приближении преобразилась в монумент, что парень уже видел на картинке в книге, был единственным магическим предметом и вызывал скорее недоумение о того, что же здесь забыло магическое творение.

К обеду, побродив по улочкам, посетив несколько магазинчиков, Поттер решился направится на кладбище, вопрос местной жительнице и толчок в разуме заставили без лишних вопросов указать ему дорогу.

Это было его первое посещение кладбища, но, как ни странно, именно здесь юному магу понравилось больше, чем среди немногочисленных, но провожающих его любопытными взглядами жителей поселения. Он даже заприметил среди могил несколько магических растений, но жиденьких, что убедило его окончательно в том, что это поселение пусть и носит имя основателя Хогвартса, но магию свою утратило.

На кладбище Дарк осмелел и выбрался к Гарри на плечо, так, беседуя с пауком, Поттер и нашёл могилы родителей. За ними ухаживали, это порадовало, но не более.

Сидя на могиле родителей, Поттер пытался в себе разобраться. Он не испытывал тоски и печали, ему не о ком было скорбеть, ведь их он не помнил. Улыбающиеся люди на двигающихся фото не всколыхнули ничего, что можно было бы назвать любовью, было лишь сожаление, что он так их и не узнал, точно так же и два могильных камня, не заставили почувствовать что-то кроме сожаления из-за того, что уже не суждено было исполниться, а оно вело к единственному чувству — жалости, чего одинокому мальчику было не нужно, не сейчас, не позже. Жалеть себя он не любил и всеми способами избегал подобного.

Поразмыслив немного, Гарри остался здесь на кладбище, присев на располагающуюся в уютной тени скамейку, поужинал, и стал ждать, когда стемнеет. Тихое место упокоения многих его не пугало, а навевало скорее спокойствие, которого он лишался в толпе.

Так молча, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам, что не мешали думать, Поттер окончательно решил для себя, что сюда ему возвращаться ни к чему, оставался лишь дом, но что-то уже подсказывало Гарри, что его посещение ему тоже ничего не даст.

Поздней ночью Поттер направился к дому родителей. Разрушенное строение с вырванной крышей он заметил издалека. Буйная зелёная изгородь разрослась, так как за ней никто не ухаживал, пришлось подойти вплотную к железной решётке калитки, чтобы заглянуть в не менее заросший двор, трава внутри была по пояс. Это было странно, учитывая то, что сюда приходили люди, много людей.

Лёгкое движение и появившаяся табличка над травой чуть испугала, пока Гарри не присмотрелся.

При свете уличного фонаря он прочёл:

«Здесь в ночь на 31 октября 1981 года были убиты Лили и Джеймс Поттер.

Их сын Гарри стал единственным волшебником в мире,

пережившим Убивающее заклятие.

Этот дом, невидимый для маглов, был оставлен

в неприкосновенности как памятник Поттерам

и в напоминание о злой силе,

разбившей их семью.»

Гарри не сдержал несколько истеричный смешок.

— Дарк, вот откуда они знают, что в меня попало Убивающее заклятие?

— Может след какой остался.

— Естественно след остался, мои же родители как-то умерли, как раз от этого заклятия.

Паук молчал, хотя что он-то мог сказать.

Присмотревшись, в свете всё того же уличного фонаря Гарри разглядел мелкую вязь пожеланий от многих посетителей этого места. Самое удивительное, что пожелания были адресованы не мёртвым Поттерам, а живому Гарри.

— Они всерьёз считали, что я это прочитаю? — в голосе слышалось удивление. — Спасибо конечно, но пожелания на хлеб не намажешь, — парень усмехнулся и толкнул калитку от себя, пытаясь зайти. Тщетно, будто в стену врезался.

— Прекрасно! — негодующе чуть ли не во весь голос высказался Поттер. — Я даже домой зайти не могу!

— Тихо, — попытался успокоить Гарри Дарк, он спрыгнул с его плеча и легко проскочил калитку скрывшись в траве.

Гарри не успел удивиться, когда из той же травы показалась спина увеличившегося паука и его лапа. Парень схватился за неё и сделал шаг, толкая калитку, поток магии от Дарка окутал его, ещё шаг и он прошёл будто сквозь стену из воды.

— Как? — Поттер смотрел теперь с другой стороны прикрытой калитки на улицу.

— Эта преграда пропускает всех, кроме людей. Я её обманул, выдав тебя за паука. Вот.

— Вот? Ладно. А я ещё удивился, почему трава не вытоптана, — мальчик, что чувствовал странную робость, ещё хотел что-то сказать, но его взгляд прикипел к старому дому. Картина разрушений впечатляла.

Дом мало отличался от окружающих, если бы только не дыра в крыше… Светлые стены посерели от сырости и времени, остатки крыши в летней ночи казались почти черными.

Поттер молча прошёл к двери, которая была не заперта. Он осторожно, не торопясь, прогуляться по первому этажу. Мебель осталась нетронутой, но кругом была пыль, паутина и пятна от плесени. Немного подумав, сомневаясь, он, осторожно ступая, поднялся на второй этаж. Лестница скрипела, казалось на весь дом. Гарри было замер на первой ступеньке, не решаясь пройти дальше, но ноги ощущали слишком ненадёжную опору и он прошёл дальше, не дав себе засомневаться. Второй этаж был почти разрушен и ходить здесь нужно было осторожно, кроватка стояла на месте, защищённая остатками крыши от дождей, здесь остались игрушки, но, даже взглянув на всё своими глазами, юный маг не ощущал это место как дом, напротив он так и не решился подойти к кроватке, вернувшись вниз.

Чего он ожидал от посещения родного дома? Гарри и сам не знал. Но не прийти сюда не мог. Хоть и не помнил это место, так же как и не знал своих родителей.

Всё также молча, парень присел на диван. Нужно было поспать, день был сложным, ноги с непривычки гудели, но сон не шёл.

Поттер смотрел на тени на стене отбрасываемые уличным фонарём, ночь была светлой, ещё час и взойдёт солнце.

— Что я здесь делаю? — невольно вслух спросил он.

— Что-то ищёшь, — ответил Дарк.

Гарри не повернулся на сказанное, а всё также смотрел на блики фонаря на потолке.

— Ищу? — настало молчание, разрываемое только стрекотанием кузнечиков в густой траве за окнами. — Ищу. Что ищу?

— Семью? — прозвучало шелестение от Дарка.

— Я не знаю, что это такое, а то, что есть у Дурслей… — Гарри поморщился, — нет. Обойдусь. — Гарри вздохнул. — Скорее мне нужен дом.

— Не уверен в том, что тебя тут оставят в покое.

Гарри невольно представил людей, которые, как на экскурсию, съезжаются к дому погибших Поттеров и местообитанию Мальчика-который-выжил:

— Нет, здесь я жить не буду, — и причина была не только в том, что тут его не оставят в покое, а в том, что жить Гарри хотел в магическом мире, а Годрикову лощину такой назвать было сложно.

 

Поттер провел в этом доме ещё день, открывал шкафы, полки, осмотрел столы и подвал, но ничего интересного найти так и не удалось. Одежда, посуда, мелкие безделушки и детские игрушки, несколько старых котлов в подвале не имели никакой ценности. Гарри не помнил этих вещей, этот дом был чужим, как и мальчик изображённый на колдофото в подаренном Хагридом альбоме. Ни драгоценностей, ни денег он не нашёл, было ощущение, что он тут был не первым. Дом обыскивали и явно не только авроры, так как изучали находящееся в нём осторожно.

Так ничего не добившись, Гарри прихватил из дома родителей лишь маленького плюшевого мишку, которого нашёл у стены в бывшей детской. Медведь не находился в кроватке, так что можно было сделать вывод, что не был любимой игрушкой юного Поттера, но всё равно хотелось хоть что-то взять из родного дома. Данная игрушка напоминала самим своим существованием, что у него всё-таки была семья.

Так с почти пустым рюкзаком за плечом, в котором место съеденных припасов занял старый плюшевый мишка, Гарри вновь оказался на улице с волшебной палочкой в руке, взмах и Ночной рыцарь остановился перед ним.

 

Было раннее утро, когда он вышел из данного транспорта, натягивая сбившуюся во время бешеной езды кепку на лоб. На Косую аллею с ним вместе на этот раз ехало ещё несколько магов, которым было в эту же сторону, так что кондуктору и без Гарри было с кем поговорить.

Сейчас магическая улица была более пустынна, нежели он помнил. На глаза не попадались дети, только подростки, которых уже сложно было назвать детьми и взрослые маги. Каждый спешил по своим делам, не слишком обращая внимание на мальчика направляющегося к Гринготтсу.

Поттер запрятал Дарка поглубже и, попросив у неведомых сил поддержку, шагнул в прохладное помещение. Он подошёл к одному из многих гоблинов, который что-то сосредоточенно считал, впрочем как и остальные работники банка. Гарри попытался привлечь к себе внимание, поздоровавшись, в ответ на него посмотрели злым взглядом так, будто делают одолжение.

Мальчик понизил голос, чтобы немногочисленные утренние посетители его не расслышали, заговорив:

— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, могу я попасть в своё хранилище?

Гоблин некоторое время смотрел на молодого посетителя, будто сканировал, после чего оскалился и проговорил:

— Несовершеннолетние могут попасть в хранилище только в сопровождении взрослых, у которых есть ключ.

— Но…

— Будет ли это родитель, родственник или опекун не имеет значения, — совершенно равнодушным тоном поведал гоблин.

— А сделать исключение, как Мальчику-который-выжил? — прошептал Гарри. Нет, но он ведь всю Британию спас, по крайней мере об этом говорили маги и писали в книгах.

— Если вы хотите попасть к себе в хранилище обратитесь к своему опекуну.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, сохраняя добродушное выражение лица:

— Мои опекуны маглы. Вы хотите, чтобы я их к вам привёл?

— Маглорождённые часто приходят сюда с родителями-маглами. Но могут попросить сопроводить себя и директора Дамблдора, который является опекуном всех учащихся Хогвартса на время обучения.

— Ясно, я понял, — равнодушно-деловой тон гоблина, который казалось общался с ним как с умалишённым раздражал. — Хорошо пусть не сейчас, пусть, когда я стану совершеннолетним, я смогу распоряжаться домом своих родителей и есть ли у них ещё какая-нибудь недвижимость?

Гоблин сверлил Гарри взглядом некоторое время, а затем прозвучал ответ:

— Спросите об этом в министерстве в отделе магических земель.

— Подождите, магических земель? А если земля не магическая?

— Скорее всего тогда она принадлежит маглам, и покупать вам её у маглов, с этим в магическом обществе вам не помогут, сэр, — последнее слово гоблин проговорил, будто выплюнул.

Поттер понял лишь то, что он ничего не понял, в итоге кивнул и проговорил «спасибо», направляясь на выход.

Гарри некоторое время постоял недалеко от входа в Гринготтс, обдумывая полученную информацию. Что-то подсказывало, что домом родителей он сможет заняться не скоро.

Чуть позже, немного успокоившись, он вспомнил, что так и не поменял фунты на галеоны и хотел подняться снова в банк, но остановил себя. Вряд ли ему позволят сделать обмен без сопровождения, не сообщили бы Дамблдору. Пришлось сжать зубы и смириться с полным провалом.

Таким образом, не солоно хлебавши, Гарри направился на Косую аллею. Сейчас здесь не было такого наплыва детей с родителями и раз уж он остался без присмотра, то решил пройтись по лавкам и магазинчикам, расспрашивая и изучая предложенный товар.

Прогулка оказалась более чем поучительной. Книги книгами, но живое общение и наглядные примеры помогли немало узнать именно о жизни магов в современном мире, где пока ему не было места. Поттер отбросил мысли о гоблинах, чтобы им икалось, опекунах, не важно в каком мире, забывая всё раздражение и увлекаясь новым для себя миром магических вещей.

 

Поздним вечером юный путешественник возвращался на метро на Тисовую улицу. Сказать, что он устал, значило не сказать ничего. Ноги гудели, в голове было пусто, хотелось лишь лечь и заснуть, поэтому, пробираясь к дому номер 4, Гарри не сразу заметил два светящихся глаза, смотрящих на него из кустов. Усталый мозг с запозданием выдал мысль, что он попался. Это был никто иной как Лапка, кошак миссис Фигг.

Но Поттер так просто сдаваться не желал. Он согнулся и, протягивая руку, позвал:

— Кис-кис-кис, — но ему явно плохо удалось скрыть своё намерение придушить надоедливых наблюдателей, полукнизл в противовес ожиданиям попятился от него. — Ах ты, коврик половой, иди сюда!

В этот момент кот подпрыгнул чуть ли не на полтора метра над землёй, придушенно взвыл, опустился на все четыре лапы и… рухнул, затихнув. Только теперь Гарри заприметил Дарка, который пользуясь тем, что за кустами темно, поволок свою добычу к дому, увеличиваясь.

Парень перевёл дух и осторожно выглянул на улицу, осматривая дома на Тисовой. Было тихо, окна в домах так и остались тёмными провалами. Стараясь быть не менее тихим, Гарри вошёл в дом и, не включая свет, пользуясь тем немногим, что давал уличный фонарь, проследовал в свою комнату. Днём юный путешественник хорошо пообедал в одной из дешёвых закусочных недалеко от Косой аллеи, так что теперь хотел только спать. Опустив сумку на пол, он скинул одежду и рухнул в кровать.


	14. Chapter 14

На следующий день уже к обеду перед Гарри встала дилемма. Выбраться в продуктовый магазин и при этом рискнуть выдать себя или остаться на скудных запасах в доме. Утром он сварил кашу из того, что нашёл на кухне, но продуктов оставалось не много. К обеду жутко хотелось нормально поесть. У него была мантия невидимка, но вот так разгуливать в ней по магловскому миру… А вдруг она упадёт, вдруг его застукают и тут обвинение в краже было наименьшей бедой, гораздо больше нужно было переживать по поводу тех магов, что следят за выполнением Статута о секретности, а привлекать внимание Гарри хотел в последнюю очередь.

Поттер хмуро наблюдал за довольным, сытым пауком. Даже, проходящая мимо дома, всклокоченная миссис Фигг радости не добавила, скорее напугала до чёртиков, так как Гарри уже подумал, что она простым кыс-кыс не обойдётся, вломившись во двор дома Дурслей, но обошлось.

— Вызови Локи, — прошептал паук, уменьшаясь и заползая парню на руку. — Зачем ещё тебе домовик? Пусть принесёт что-нибудь из Хогвартса. Той огромной колонии домовиков наверняка сейчас заняться нечем.

Мальчик хлопнул себя по лбу, он действительно от голода отупел:

— Локи! — позвал юный маг.

Тот появился не сразу, пришлось подождать, но всё же возник:

— Локи слушает, хозяина, — поклонился тот.

— Локи ты можешь принести поесть и с запасом, Дурсли только через три дня вернуться.

Домовик расцвёл, и всё с той же улыбкой до ушей исчез. Через полчаса на столе в кухне дома номер 4 на Тисовой улице было всё, что только можно было представить. От кастрюлек с супом до десертов.

Гарри не стал ничего говорить, а жадно набросился на еду, — домовик довольно улыбался.

— Кстати, Локи, — пережевав, спросил Гарри, — а чем домовики летом занимаются?

— Проводят генеральную уборку замка, чинят трубы, ну и…

— Ясно, — Поттер уже хотел отпустить домовика, когда заметил, как тот подозрительно повёл носом, а затем исчез.

Гарри отвалился от стола, сытый и довольный, оглядев кухню, он встал, чтобы немного разойтись и поставить чайник на плиту, а пока тот закипал, принялся расставлять остатки еды в холодильнике. Когда перед ним снова появился Локи, Гарри чуть не выронил тарелку с жареной курицей ему на голову.

— Локи! Ты чего?! — Поттер тут же понизил голос, окна были закрыты, но кто их знает этих глазасто-ушастых соседей.

— Хозяин хочет завести второго домовика? Локи плохо работает?

Гарри поставил тарелку в холодильник и уставился на, как бы раба, который прожигал его сейчас недовольным, золотистым взглядом. «Это ещё что за новости!»

— Что за вопросы? А ну…

— Погоди, — прервал разозлённого мага Дарк. — Предложи ему пояснить.

Поттер перевёл злобный взгляд на паука и прошипел, не хуже змеи:

— Я не собираюсь что-то выяснять у домовика, я приказываю — он выполняет. Хватит и того, что моей жизнью управляют, не спросясь, все кому не лень!

— Если он ведёт себя странно, то этому должна быть причина. Он ни разу не выказывал недовольства. Ранее, — пояснил паук, совершенно безэмоциональным голосом.

— Почему ты решил, что есть ещё кто-то? — со вздохом спросил Поттер, поворачиваясь к сжавшемуся домовику, который, несмотря на то, что почти открутил себе уши, но всё же взгляда не отвёл. Злость юного хозяина прошла, так же внезапно как и вспыхнула.

— Локи чувствует, Локи не обманешь, есть второй.

Тут уже Гарри нахмурился:

— Здесь есть второй домовик? — уточнил он.

— Сейчас нет, но он тут был, не раз, — ответ не обрадовал.

— За мной следит ещё кто-то кроме котов и старухи? — этот вопрос был скорее Дарку.

— Может быть пока нас не было в доме? — предположил паук.

— Локи, ты остаёшься в этом доме и плевать хорошо тебе в мире маглов или нет. Почувствуешь чужого, сообщи мне или Дарку, — и уже скорее самому себе добавил. — Посмотрим, кто ещё к нам заявился. Не дом, а проходной двор.

 

21 июля 1992 года

Была ночь. Гарри укрытый мантией-невидимкой лежал на лужайке дома Дурслей. Дарк тоже был ею прикрыт. От абсурдности ситуации хотелось смеяться, но как утверждал Локи, в его дом уже два раза наведывался чужой домовик. Вот только поймать его было не просто и так как завтра Дурсли должны вернутся из Майорки. то оставалась лишь эта ночь.

Тихий хлопок аппарации Поттер бы не услышал, даже в этой тишине, звук ветра заглушил, но Дарк шевельнулся и двинулся куда-то, а уже Гарри последовал за ним.

— Схватил, — пискнул Локи. Медлить было нельзя, паук прыгнул кусая, неясное копошение в кустах и верный домовик вытягивает с победным видом из этих кустов чужака. Изрядно дезориентированного, но действительно домовика.

— Тащи его в дом, — отдал короткий приказ Гарри.

Чтобы не выдать присутствия в доме, пришлось отправиться в ванную комнату, где уже при свете изучить худого, грязного домовика, что таращил на Гарри большие зелёные глаза.

Поттер решил не тянуть и заглянул в эти глаза, защиты не было, но от этого легче не становилось. Разум этого создания был сумбурным, мысли непонятные и нелогичные. Когда молодой менталист вынырнул из его разума, Локи держал бесчувственное тело.

— Ну и бардак у него в голове, — и повернувшись к своему домовику уверенно произнёс, — Локи, я теперь рад, что именно ты со мной, — золотистые глаза хитрого существа загорелись довольством.

— Может это сделано специально? Чтобы не понять кто его подослал? — прошелестел паук.

— Как раз, кто его послал ясно, вернее ясно то, что ему вообще никто не приказывал здесь появляться, психов среди магов нет, — Гарри опёрся о край ванной. — Локи, домовик может пойти против хозяина?

— Больной домовик может, но предать хозяина — значит опозорить себя. Неправильный домовик, — Локи ткнул пальцем в чужака.

— Судя по тому, что твориться у него в голове, я скорее соглашусь, что он больной, — Гарри задумался, смотря невидящим взглядом на дверь ванной комнаты.

— Гарри, что будем делать? — прошелестел паук.

Парень перевёл взгляд на Дарка, затем на домовиков.

— Дарк, я его кумир, уже не первый год, подобное не вычеркнешь. Вернее я не уверен, что смогу полностью себя вычеркнуть.

— Ты кто? — Поттер не думал, что сможет хоть когда-то удивить флегматичного паука, но оказывается всё возможно, мальчик даже улыбнулся данному зрелищу. Волнение и недоумение от сложившейся ситуации немного отпустило.

— Кумир, но на время я смогу притушить его обожание, а потом придёт письмо с приглашением в Хогвартс…

— Локи не позволит ему вновь появиться, — Гарри снова увидел непривычную агрессивность своего домовика, который явно готов был рьяно отстаивать своё место рядом с хозяином, даже перебил его.

— Убить и не мучиться, — прошептал паук, на что Локи согласно закивал головой, как болванчик.

— Нет, мне интересен его хозяин.

— Чем же? — Дарк взглянул на незваного гостя, что лежал на кафельном полу.

— Его хозяин мужчина, не сказать, что старый, блондин с тростью и очень мне чем-то напоминающий одного мелкого, любопытного светловолосого слизеринца из Хога.

— Малфой? Зачем ты Малфою? — паук задавал вопрос будто самому себе

— Вернее зачем я его домовику. Тоже мне кумира нашёл! Я заставлю его забыть о своём преклонении, пусть на время, а там уж… Надо купить сову и связаться с Драко. Интересно, что он мне скажет на этого, — само предположение того, что домовик может пойти против хозяина, пусть не напрямую, а косвенно, стремиться служить другому, не понравилась. Да и Драко явно стремился заручиться его доверием. «Неужели я ошибся?» Похоже даже ритуал, не гарантирует верность домовика, хорошо, что он менталист и мог влиять сверх ритуала на существо.

 

Когда Локи исчез унося подальше от Тисовой улицы незваного домовика, Гарри задумчиво рассматривал потолок комнаты, на котором гуляли тени отбрасываемые уличными фонарями, происходящее вокруг него было не понятным. Он невольно ощущал себя слепым котёнком, которого уносит поток в неизвестном направлении, понятно, что его куда-то тянут, но кто сказал, что он хочет двигаться по этому пути. Как бы выбраться из потока и взглянуть на всю картину целиком? Вопрос оставался без ответа.

Радовало, что хоть Дурсли скоро вернутся, играть из себя призрака в доме порядком поднадоело.

 

08 августа 1992 года

День перевалили за полдень, солнце светило нещадно, было жарко, когда Гарри с Гермионой подошли к магазину Флориш и Блотс. Взглянув на толпу внутри магазина, молодой Поттер затормозил скорее неосознанно, всё-таки Косая аллея в дни после получения родителями приглашений из Хогвартса и так неспокойна, но то, что творилось внутри, обычно мирного книжного магазина, пугало сильными чувствами восторга многих людей.

— Что-то случилось, Гарри? — спросил мистер Грейнджер, невольно остановившись за замершим парнем.

Гермиона тоже остановилась, оборачиваясь, затем бросила взгляд на вход в помещение, даже там толпились люди, по большей части домохозяйки.

— Останешься здесь? — спросила она и уже повернувшись к своим родителям пояснила. — Гарри не любит больших толп и своей известности.

— Так это правда? — задала вопрос мама девушки, переведя взгляд на замершего мальчика.

Гарри подозревал, что родители Гермионы не слишком всерьёз приняли слова дочери о том, что он знаменит в магическом обществе, всё-таки, где это общество и где мир двух дантистов-маглов.

— Я лучше приеду за книгами, когда будет меньше народа, — проговорил он.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула, — Гарри, я куплю тебе книги, всё равно комплект тот же, — и уже собралась идти за родителями, на что Поттер подхватил её за руку.

— Я не собирался покупать новые и вообще хотел книги Локхарта у кого-нибудь брать на время, их слишком много, так что я сам потом куплю.

— Хорошо, я поняла, куплю подержанные, а учебники по ЗОТИ можем разделить на двоих.

Это было даже неплохо и Гарри кивнул:

— Отлично.

Он отошёл на другую сторону улицы, опёрся о стену, укрывшись в тени очередной лавки.

Поттер не ждал ничего хорошего от сегодняшнего дня, но всё-таки события превзошли все ожидания как хорошие, так и плохие.

Поначалу он думал, что будет совсем невмоготу, когда за ним на Тисовую улицу прибыла чета Уизли с Перси, Роном, близнецами и их младшенькой сестрой Джинни. И все в небольшом фордике! Благо зачарованном, явно главой семейства, который побледнел и стал буйно жестикулировать за спиной жены, стоило Гарри только похвалить необычную машину. Пришлось замять неудобную ситуацию, когда миссис Уизли попросила пояснить, чем машина необычна.

Доехали до Косой быстро, Артур Уизли явно что-то намудрил с машиной. Но теперь Гарри восхищался молча, безразмерным, быстрым четырёхколёсным чудом. К вящей радости Рон держался от него подальше, Перси был где-то в себе, близнецы перекинулись парой ни к чему не обязывающих фраз, но явно не знали, как начать разговор, после той некрасивой перепалки Молли с Петунией у дома на Тисовой, Гарри строил из себя бедного, забитого пай-мальчика, Джинни вообще была похожа на бессловесную вечно краснеющую тень, так что большую часть пути болтала Молли.

Гоблины встретили всё семейство привычно хмурыми выражениями на лицах, опять поездка на вагонетках, опять хранилище и юный маг набивает кошелёк монетами, только на этот раз второй сейф это сейф Уизли.

Выбравшись вновь на поверхность, Гарри уже думал, как бы ему отвязаться от рыжего семейства, и не вызвать подозрений в своей благонадёжности, но на этот раз ему повезло. Молли убежала с Джинни, Рона подхватил Артур, близнецы с Джорданом Ли скрылись на Косой, также как и Перси, который мечтал отделаться от семейства явно сильнее самого Гарри. Может юного мальчика-который-выжил не отпустили бы так просто, но Гренджеры с Гермионой, которые меняли фунты на галлеоны, с подачи гриффиндорки вызвались быть сопровождающими.

Прогулка по Косой аллее дальше была лучше, чем ожидал Гарри, правда по пятам следовали два взрослых магла, которых подчас приходилось подталкивать в нужном направлении, да и Гермиона была молчаливей обычного, а когда Гарри, устав играть в гляделки, спросил у неё на прямую в чём дело, та, пользуясь тем, что её родители отвлеклись на очередную колоритную ведьму, предлагающую какой-то шар предсказаний, попросила поговорить потом, самой бы во всем разобраться. Если она считала, что Поттер будет возражать, то ошиблась, тот лишь кивнул. Они обошли уже всю Косую, больше всего Гарри пропал в магазине письменных принадлежностей, тетради, перья, продавца он чуть ли не до заикания довёл своими вопросами. Но зато теперь был уверен, что Снейп не снимет с его работы баллы за кляксы и помарки, оказывается всё очень легко ликвидировалось, но кто об этом будет рассказывать мальчику, выросшему у маглов.

И вот теперь стоя в тени ему оставалось лишь дождаться учебников и сегодняшний муторный день завершится.

Именно от этой мысли гарри отвлёк представительного вида мужчина. Светлые волосы, холодный взгляд, трость, тонкие черты лица. Это был он, тот, кому служил его незваный гость, домовик, из-за которого Локи, рискуя выдать себя, то и дело появляется в доме Дурслей и проверял не появился ли чужак. А рядом идёт…

— Драко, — Гарри протянул это слово вслух, чуть не застонав, если этот парень подстроил появление домовика…

Оба не торопясь вошли в магазин, его не заметив.

За последнее время туда лишь входили, но никто не выходил, что было странно, там явно что-то происходило, учитывая, что волны сильных эмоций долетали даже до Гарри.

Впрочем, судя по тому, что Малфой-младший вышел почти сразу, нарушив предположение Гарри и о том, что он его не заметил, и о том, что из магазина не выходят.

— Привет, — подошёл тот вплотную. — Я едва тебя узнал. Ну и вид.

Гарри поначалу было удивился, но вспомнил, что сейчас он в простых брюках, лёгкой рубашке и кепке, явно походил на магла, чем на мага.

— Привет, что там творится?

Драко улыбнулся, пристраиваясь у стены рядом:

— Гилдерой Локхарт там творится, — на непонимающий взгляд пришлось пояснить, — его личная презентация.

— Он так популярен?

— Издеваешься?! — Драко уже подумал, что над ним насмехаются. Кто не слышал за последние пару лет о Локхарте?! Оказывается, один странный индивид всё же существовал.

— Нет, — на него смотрели искренне-недоумённые зелёные глаза. Поттер был без очков.

Драко хмыкнул:

— Он известен и награды есть, хотя на вид павлин павлином.

— Чем-то похож на твоего отца? — Гарри перевёл тему. О этом человека он ещё узнает, сейчас его интересовал родитель того, кто стоял рядом и изумлялся его невежеству.

Взгляд из насмешливого похолодел и стал подобен ледяным иглам. Драко нахмурился:

— Мой отец следит за своим обликом, это важно, — он окинул Гарри взглядом с ног до головы, — хотя тебе не понять.

— Возможно, не с моим воспитанием, — хмыкнул Поттер без споров. — Скажи, у твоего отца есть домовик по имени Добби? Худой, грязный, зелёные глаза, отвратное зрелище.

— Конечно у него есть домовик, обычно невидимый, так что какая разница, как он выгляд… — Драко запнулся.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Это странное существо болталось под окнами дома, где я живу, в центре магловского района, где никаких волшебников на несколько километров вокруг нет.

— Пф, да ну нет, мой отец так рисковать не стал бы, если нарушить так грубо статут о секретности…

— Сомневаешься в моих способностях? — Гарри взглянул на собеседника. — Я не утверждаю, я хочу проверить, так как отвадить надолго этого ненормального не в моих силах, — проговорил Гарри, роясь в рюкзачке. — Держи.

— Что это?

— Тут написано про магов жизни много интересного.

Драко взял листы:

— Тинки, забери и отнеси в мою комнату, — проговорил он в пустоту. В тот же миг листы исчезли, уносимые слугой.

— Хм, удобно, — проговорил Гарри, понимая почему с Драко нет сумки или рюкзака.

Малфой-младший серьёзно посмотрел собеседнику в глаза:

— Я поговорю с мамой.

— А что не с отцом, вы так мирно прогуливались по… — Гарри замолк, с чуть приоткрытым ртом наблюдая за выходящим старшим Малфоем, который мастерски скрывал наливающийся синяк под глазом. — Похоже глупый вопрос, раз он даже из книжного побитым выходит.

Драко вздохнул и молча направился к отцу, но его мысли были настолько громкими, что Гарри буквально услышал: «Знал же, что с Уизли оставлять нельзя, как дети, не подраться не могут». Драко, чуть взмахнув рукой в прощальном жесте, направился к отцу.

Когда из магазина вышла Гермиона, Гарри уже казалось извёлся в ожидании.

Девушка подскочила к Гарри и, ухватив за руку, повлекла к магазину Фортескью.

Пока её родители покупали мороженое, Гермиона высказалась:

— Я знала, что Драко грубиян. Теперь понятно в кого. Ты представляешь, его отец подрался с мистером Уизли.

— В рукопашную? — Гарри это казалось смешным, два мага и…

— Угу, отвратное зрелище, а я ещё удивлялась, — она поведала и про Локхарта с презентацией и про то, что он будет их новым учителем ЗОТИ, и о некрасивой сцене в магазине, пока передавала Гарри учебники. Сумма покупки была озвучена, деньги Гарри отдал сразу. Книги же Локхарта отдал Гермионе, взглянув на них лишь раз, та забрала их с охотой. Как и то немногое, что Гарри смог найти о магах смерти, сказав короткое спасибо и извинившись за своё молчание. Тут же подошли родители Гермионы и их короткий разговор пришлось прервать.

Поттер не стал искать Уизли, а просто распрощался с Грейнджерами и направился в магазин «Совы». Всё-таки, живя у маглов, нужен был способ связаться с другими магами, не по телефону же им звонить. Хотя номер Гермионы он взял.


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри надвинул кепку на лоб и вошёл в маленькое тёмное помещение. Разглядывать сов он не стал, а сразу направился к продавцу:

— Простите, мне нужна сова, обычная для Лондона, чтобы не привлекала внимание, послушная и… Не знаю что ещё.

— Модой человек покупает свою первую сову? — улыбнулся мужчина.

— Да, и денег у меня немного.

— А родители?

— Покупают мне форму, — соврал без запинки юный гриффиндорец.

— Могу посоветовать сипуху, они встречаются по всему свету, кроме северных дальних областей, так что никто не удивиться, увидев её не только в Лондоне, но почти в любой другой местности.

— А они тихие?

— Летают бесшумно, как и все совы, но вот их крик издревле пугал ночных путников.

— А можно мне не очень говорливую?

Мужчина усмехнулся:

— Есть у меня послушная, тихая сипуха, без приказа клюв не раскроет. Стоит 15 галлеонов.

Гарри нахмурился. Он ничего не знал о ценах, его могли и обмануть, поэтому вместо ответа прошёл по магазину, вглядываясь в нечёткие ценники, благо зрение позволяло их разглядеть.

— Здесь есть совы и по 10 галлеонов, — повернулся он к предприимчивому продавцу.

— Да есть и даже по пять, но я предлагаю, тихую, послушную сову.

Поттер прислушался к своим ощущениям, не похоже было, что торговец врал, но артефакты никто не отменял. Ему пришлось поверить, другого выхода просто не было.

— Хорошо. Можно как-то сделать, чтобы она сразу меня запомнила и точно последовала вслед за мной в небе пока я перемещаюсь по земле? Как её призывать, чтобы она наверняка прилетела, а ещё нужен корм и, может она жить в парке, пока я живу в магловском мире?

Продавец лишь хмыкнул:

— Всё это можно устроить, ваши деньги — мои услуги.

Гарри вздохнул, этот тип явно вытянет из него больше чем 15 галлеонов. Но куда деваться?

 

Гарри вернулся на Тисовую поздно, голодный и усталый, но оставалось ещё одно дело. Он достал маленький свисток и позвал сову. Ждать свою новую питомицу пришлось недолго. Бесшумное создание подлетело почти сразу, продавец не обманул, она чётко следовала за хозяином и откликалась на бесшумный зов, который слышали лишь совы.

Сова было крикнула, голос оказался действительно отвратным, только путников в ночи пугать, пришлось последовать совету того же продавца, чётко приказав Скри здесь голос не подавать, птица затихла.

В общем приобретение Гарри понравилось. Лёгкая, тихая, действительно послушная и, как утверждал продавец, неприхотливая, парка для жилья вполне хватает.

Отпустив сову, Поттер направился в свою комнату, прихватив булочку и сок, по дороге умял всё и, сняв верхнюю одежду, повалился, сразу уснув.

Дарк спрыгнул с кровати. Это Гарри устал, а он спал весь день и теперь вполне был не против прогуляться, особенно если учесть, что явно чувствовал чуть в стороне от живой изгороди пушистое, тёплое, аппетитное существо с вроде бы важным именем мистер Тиблс. «Тиблс неплохое название для вкусного блюда к завтраку».

 

10 августа 1992 года

Был вечер. В имении всё затихло, когда Драко прошёл к кабинету отца. Последние дни тот был дёрганый и нервный, хотя посторонний вряд ли бы что-то заметил. Чуть сильнее сжатая кисть руки на трости, чуть выше голос и более жёсткие будто рубленые фразы. Люциус Малфой никогда не был обычным добряком, всегда сдержанный, холодный, с уверенным взглядом и способностью без слов успокоить маленького сына. Драко всегда хотел быть таким как он, сильным, превосходным, но уже сейчас понимал, что вряд ли он когда-то станет подобен отцу. Молодому Малфою что-то подсказывало, что он был другим, его предпочтения, его интересы и даже способности, всё было другим. Единственно, внешность будто в насмешку копировала отца, но это была лишь внешняя оболочка.

Парень некоторое время постоял у дверей кабинета и, так и не решившись войти, направился в соседнее крыло имения.

Нарцисса Малфой в девичестве Блэк никогда не любила большие собрания, она никогда не была душой компании, предпочитая оставаться в стороне, но даже так всегда привлекала внимание к себе. Слишком яркая, слишком загадочная или идеальная, каждый имел о ней своё мнение. Вся её жизнь была распланирована ещё с детства и в отличие от сестёр она не была против. Так как у неё не было безумной любви, за которую она готова была бы пойти против воли родителей, она не стремилась в воплощения безумных идей, вообще она не любила бурные эмоции и страсти, точно следуя своему образу ледяной принцессы, а затем и королевы.

Большой дом, всегда занятый муж, сын, что уже сейчас имел свои интересы, кому-то могло показаться, что её жизнь скучна, но для Нарциссы именно такая спокойная, размеренная жизнь была идеальной, без встрясок, переживаний, неожиданных поворотов. Если бы так всё и продолжалось. Но жизнь всегда преподносила сюрпризы.

Она знала, что что-то происходит, видела всё то напряжение, что сковывало мужа, пусть нелюбимого, но верного и надёжного мужчину, который не предаст и не выставит посмешищем. Она предпочитала не вмешиваться в его дела, заботилась о сыне, вела дом, следила за садом, иногда совершала визиты вежливости таким же дамам как она. Но несмотря ни на что, интуиция кричала, что покой в доме не на долго, что-то произойдёт и ей это не нравилось.

От этих невесёлых дум женщину отвлёк стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — Нарцисса отложила расчёску и с удивлением взглянула на всё ещё не спящего сына.

— Мам, мы можем поговорить?

Она ждала, что на разговор к ней придёт Люциус, но первым появился сын, неожиданно, а она не любила неожиданности.

— Да, конечно дорогой, — на лице появилась улыбка, скрывая тревогу.

Драко прошёл в комнату к матери, давно он тут не был, и присел, собираясь с мыслями:

— Что ты думаешь о домовике отца Добби?

«Мда, совсем по «слизерински», прямо в лоб», — подумал мальчик, но как плавно подступиться к теме разговора не знал, хоть и думал об этом почти весь вечер.

 

Летний вечер. Стрекотание кузнечиков, тихо, даже проезжающих машин не слышно.

Двое. Женщина и домовик стоят на ухоженной лужайке однотипного дома, такого же, как те, что были неподалёку.

Нарцисса быстро пришла в себя после перемещения и заметила Добби сидящего в кустах. Всё-таки он служит их семье, он связан с ними, хотя сейчас она в этом уже была не уверена.

Как же женщина не хотела верить в предположения сына, как не желала осознавать, что один из домовиков их дома может так нагло нарушать запреты магического мира, подставляя хозяина, но вызванный Тинки чётко проговорил, что Добби в доме нет и перенёс её не куда-нибудь, а к магловскому дому, электрический фонарь не давал засомневаться в словах сына.

— Добби, иди немедленно сюда, — её голос сейчас походил на шипение истинной слизеринки.

Домовик вылез из кустов и заламывая руки вдруг рухнул перед ней на колени, принимаясь рыдать и извиняться, выкручивая себе уши, при этом голос он не понижал, чем и заслужил быстрый ступефай, заставивший Добби повалиться на землю недвижной куклой.

Нарцисса выпрямилась, прислушиваясь к окружающим шорохам, но свет в окнах не зажёгся и она перевела дыхание.

— Так это вы присылали домовика? — раздался голос за спиной заставивший чуть ли не подскочить. Волшебница обернулась, но выдохнула с облегчением, разглядев в темноте летней ночи, невысокого, худенького мальчика настороженно следящего за её движениями.

— Прости, но боюсь тебе придётся забыть увиденное, — волшебница направила палочку на ребёнка.

— Опустите волшебную палочку, дамочка, а то я могу и дать сдачи и ещё вопрос, кто и что забудет. Тьма поднялась от земли, стелясь, от чего домовик, который и перенёс её сюда, пискнул, — ещё движение и оно будет последним, — эти слова уже относилось к магическому существу.

Миссис Малфой нахмурилась, переступила с ноги на ногу. «И это тёмный маг?» Верилось с трудом. Ребёнок явно за грубостью скрывал страх.

— Кто ты? — спросила она.

На что парень только хмыкнул:

— Сначала, уберите волшебную палочку, а затем вопросы задавайте, — голос был с вызовом и хоть подобной крохи бояться было смешно, но явно чувствовалась решимость, Нарцисса это оценила и опустила палочку. Воспринимать ребёнка, как опасное существо не получалось, как она не старалась. Туман, клубящийся у ног пропал.

— Я пришла забрать своего домовика. Только и всего.

Тут уж Гарри заметил Добби:

— Опять этот чудик здесь. Вы миссис Малфой? — паренёк прищурился.

— Гарри Поттер, — прозвучало почти утвердительно, хотя женщина сама не верила в своё предположение. Драко говорил, что Мальчик-который-выжил мелкий, но она как-то не придала этому значения.

— Допустим. А вы, мадам?

— Нарцисса Малфой.

— Не хотите объяснить, что ваш домовик делал около этого дома? Это нарушение статута о секретности.

Тон этого ребёнка ей не нравился, но она всё же ответила миролюбиво:

— Он больше тебя не побеспокоит. Хотя мне бы было интересно узнать как мальчик-который-выжил стал управлять тьмой, — и она улыбнулась.

Гарри вздохнул:

— А разве не очевидно? — агрессия из голоса куда-то пропала. Поттер достал пузырёк из-за пазухи со словами. — Блеф и простое зелье, баловался на досуге. Волшебной палочкой я пользоваться не могу, а тут мало того, что домовик гуляет, так ещё и волшебница заявилась, — он поднял взгляд на непрошенную гостью, которая улыбнулась в ответ.

— Хм, неплохо. Я обещаю что он больше тебя не побеспокоит, — Нарцисса кивнула на домовика, - а ты никому о нём не рассказывай.

— А что мне за это будет? — мальчик прищурился, миссис Малфой даже на секунду дар речи потеряла от такой наглости.

В это момент из темноты спикировала сова, немало напугав всех действующих лиц, и больно ударила по макушке Гарри письмом. Тот его поднял и быстро вскрыл конверт из плотной бумаги, нахмурился и достал маленький фонарик из кармана. После того, как он завёл сову, Поттер то и дело призывал её ночью, выходя во двор, чтобы изучить повадки птицы, покормить её, или просто погладить такого необычного питомца, а чтобы не включать при этом свет в доме, он приобрёл маленький фонарик.

Написанное Гарри не обрадовало. Он поднял взгляд от бумаги со словами:

— Какой ещё Ступефай? — и вопросительно взглянул на волшебницу напротив.

— Они решили, что колдовал ты? — прозвучало скорее утвердительно.

Поттер видел, что женщина не сильно удивилась:

— Здесь написано, что я использовал заклинание ступефай, при том, что последние несколько недель я даже волшебную палочку в руках не держал. Они что даже не видят, кто колдует?

Нарцисса видела перед собой не странного уж очень уверенного в своих действия, даже можно сказать, наглого мальчика, а растерянного, обиженного ребёнка и, выдохнув проговорила:

— Не видят, — пояснила Нарцисса. — Это заклинание слепо, оно не может определить кто именно колдует.

— А так как по сути я должен быть здесь один маг на всю округу…

«А мальчик умён», — отметила женщина про себя.

— Его можно снять? — мальчик уже успокоился и с вызовом смотрел ей прямо в глаза.

Нарцисса улыбнулась:

— Легко, но в Хогвартсе его снова на тебя навесят.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Гарри, затем замер на мгновение и хмуро, будто обиженный сурикат проворчал. — Подождите, но что это тогда за контроль, ведь в домах магов наверняка все колдуют.

Нарцисса испытала острое чувство жалости к мальчику:

— Оно придумано, чтобы сохранить Статут о секретности, а не помешать юным магам колдовать.

Гарри уже даже не удивился ни своему невежеству, ни обделённости маглорожденных, похоже данные факты скоро будет прибавляться к случившимся ранее, накапливаясь и восприниматься скорее как должное. Он старательно играл роль маленького и беззащитного, нажимая на жалость. Новый план сформировался почти мгновенно:

— Прекрасно, я молчу про домовика и прощу вам это предупреждение, а вы научите меня заклинанию, которое снимает Надзор. Так мы будем квиты.

— Хорошо, — Нарцисса была не против, мальчик снова нахохлился и напустил серьёзности, но опасней при этом выглядеть не стал, — но и о том, кто тебя научил ему, никому не слова, — улыбнулась миссис Малфой.

— Естественно.

Нарцисса взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и проговорила простое заклинание Либерта.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Гарри даже пискнуть не успел, не то чтобы её остановить:

— Эй, мне только второго письма не хватало! — прошипел он, добавив в голос обиды. Играть нужно было до конца.

— Его не будет, я сняла с тебя Надзор. Как иначе я научу тебя данному заклинанию?

Добби было зашевелился, на что волшебница быстро отправила собственного домовика домой. Гарри наблюдал за уверенными движениями женщины молча.

— Что ж теперь маленький урок и вы, молодой человек, забудете о нашем визите.

— Забуду фигурально? — с опаской отступил Поттер.

— Естественно. Ты же друг Драко.

— Хорошо, а как я узнаю, что заклинание сработало и Надзор снят?

Нарцисса развела руками:

— Специальных очков, с помощью которых можно увидеть наложенные заклятия у меня нет. А проверяющее заклинание достаточно сложное, придётся поверить в свои таланты.

Гарри вздохнул и согласно кивнул.

 

Когда неожиданная гостья исчезла с улицы, Гарри опустился прямо на траву. Он был очень близок и к тому, чтобы потерять воспоминания, что есть его ничтожное ментальное воздействие против опытного мага, и к тому, что его раскроют.

Сердце всё ещё стучало где-то в пятках и возвращаться в положенное место не спешило.

Рядом увеличился Дарк, подходя к парню:

— Я бы тебя прикрыл.

— Знаю, но от этого я перепугался не меньше. Эти магические перемещения, когда перед тобой вдруг может оказаться кто угодно, — Поттер поднялся на ноги всё-таки всё время разговора, затем короткого урока, в результате чего он даже смог взять в руки волшебную палочку Нарциссы и сам проговорить отменяющее заклятие, он был жутко напряжён, боясь подвоха. Вверять себя вот так без подстраховки неизвестной волшебнице, для него оказалось диким занятием. Некую уверенность давало лишь понимание, что женщина явно не воспринимала его, как опасное создание, даже несколько раз немного снисходительно улыбнулась, чему он в данный момент был неимоверно рад. В кои-то веки его внешность сыграла добрую службу.

Поттер перевёл дух, успокаиваясь. Где-то у него в сумке должен быть небольшой пузырёк с умиротворяющим зельем.

— Идём спать, завтра я наконец смогу колдовать, — и мальчик довольно расплылся в улыбке. Хоть страдал не зря.

 

11 августа 1992 года

Нарцисса не стала ждать утра, а вот так с обездвиженным Добби, который будто воздушный шарик летел за ней, отправилась в спальню мужа. Тот не спал, а нашёлся в своём кабинете, перебирая какие-то бумаги.

— Люциус, нам нужно поговорить, — было поздно, поэтому женщина решила не тянуть.

— Сейчас? — Нарцисса отметила едва заметные мешки под глазами, явно от недосыпа, общее немного нервное состояние вечного напряжения она наблюдала у своего мужа уже не первый день.

— Именно, — и ей это не нравилось, всё больше.

Малфой нахмурился, столь боевой его жена была, когда Лорд исчез, его забрали на разбирательство в Аврорат и на его жене оказался маленький сын, дом и поддержка мужа. Ту проверку на выдержку она выдержала с честью.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да. Твой домовик крутился рядом с домом Мальчика-который-выжил и уже не в первый раз. Чудо, что его не заметили маглы.

— При чём здесь маглы? — «Мальчик-который-выжил, а он тут при чём? Мне хватает проблем с авроратом и министерством, которые непонятно с чего воду мутят».

Нарцисса невольно выдохнула с облегчением, так как не была уверена до конца, что муж что-то не задумал, но раз он даже не знает, где находиться жильё Поттера, значит домовик действительно отправился туда сам.

— Гарри Поттер живёт у маглов, — более миролюбиво проговорила она.

Спустя несколько минут Нарцисса поведала о словах сына, о её путешествии и о том, где нашла домовика.

С каждым словом глаза мужчины становились всё холоднее, он даже думать не хотел, что ему предъявила бы новая власть, которая спала и видела его в Азкабане, узнай хоть кто их них, что его домовик был у дома выжившего.

— Я поговорю с домовиком, Нарцисса, спасибо. — он устало потёр переносицу. — Поттер никому не скажет?

— Нет, мы договорились. Он довольно милый мальчик, хоть немного перепугался, встретив меня у своего дома, — волшебница улыбнулась. — Люциус? — она стала серьёзна.

— Да? — мужчина, что смотрел на лежащего без движения Добби у своих ног, перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на жену.

— У нас всё плохо? Я не слепая и, если ты мне соврёшь пойму, я достаточно долго тебя знаю.

Малфой-старший улыбнулся, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что его жена его верный соратник, который уж точно не предаст.

— Думаю, рейда авроров к нам в дом не избежать, — мужчину порадовало спокойному принятию этой новости. Он знал, что жена не любила встрясок и волнений, и старательно оберегал её последние года, будто извиняясь за все те треволнения, которые выпали этой женщина после исчезновения Лорда, — но они ничего не найдут.

 

Нарцисса ушла, отправляясь спать и оставляя все дальнейшие действия на мужа. Добби лежал на земле неподвижной куклой, а Малфой всё думал.

Спустя полчаса вопросов не убавилось.

Люциус никогда не был мастером легилименции, но домовик не мог не ответить на вопрос, достаточно было лишь задать его правильно. Добби отвечал сбивчиво, бессвязно и честно. Теперь Малфой был уверен в том, что с домовиком не всё в порядке. Боготворить Поттера, когда центр вселенной домовиков является их хозяин, ненавидеть своего господина, относясь слишком равнодушно даже к Драко и решиться отправиться в магловский мир. Всё говорило о повреждении рассудка. «Не нужно было допускать его к тёмным артефактам, но что сделано, то сделано», — пришёл к неутешительному выводу Люциус, поднимаясь со стула и вздёргивая Добби с пола, поднимая в воздух.

 

Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, когда глава семейства испепелил тело домовика, а голову отправил в подвал на усушку. Её ещё можно было использовать в некоторых ритуалах.

 

01 сентября 1992 года

Гарри взглянул на собранную ещё вчера сумку, учебники, письменные принадлежности, ингредиенты для зелий и многое другое, всё любовно было уложено в сумку. Гарри забрал абсолютно всё, от последней пары носков до плюшевого мишки, которого он прихватил из дома родителей, так как подозревал, что его вещи могут и выбросить, стоит покинуть дом. Дарк забрался в коробочку.

Поттер оглядел напоследок комнату и спустился вниз, завтракать не стал, всё равно собирался купить себе обед в дорогу по пути, так как хотелось побыстрее покинуть стены дома Дурслей.

Было раннее утро и Гарри, закинув рюкзак на плечо, пошёл к станции метро, путь не близкий, но уже хорошо изученный.

Теперь он не тревожился по поводу старухи Фигг. Последнего её любимца — Снежка Дарк съел ещё в середине августа, после чего Гарри, завершив чтение одного из учебников по тёмной магии седых времён, взял волшебную палочку и сходил к соседке в гости. Наслать несколько снов оказалось не сложно, особенно, когда можно беспрепятственно пользоваться волшебной палочкой. Гарри желал помучить надзирательницу, что не давала расслабиться и совершенно не ожидал, что получиться то, что получилось. Женщина ещё несколько дней искала котов, а затем успокоилась. Поттер тогда было испугался, что его раскрыли, но переживал он зря, миссис Фигг после его живых снов стала видеть полукнизлов и в реальности, разговаривать с ними, уделяя всё больше времени своим фантазиям.

Юный тёмный маг ещё несколько дней наблюдал, как его соседка сходит с ума, а затем перестал обращать на неё внимание.

Оставшиеся дни он провёл читая, переписывая книги, колдуя, знакомясь со Скри, Дарк в основном спал, не вмешиваясь, лишь иногда играл роль собеседника, выслушивая мысли мальчика.

 

Поттер кинул взгляд, мимоходом проходя дом старухи Фигг, которая возилась во дворе, разговаривая с выдуманным питомцем, улыбка на миг коснулась губ, и пропала. Ему просто повезло, повторил он себе слова Дарка. Пока ему лишь везло.

 

Впереди был новый год в Хогвартсе.

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора фанфика Hiwlaska https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958 .  
> Мой профиль также существует на https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/works .   
> А также профиль появился на https://author.today/u/sindilapik.


End file.
